Secrets of the Inuzuka
by Nioma Maxwell
Summary: Kiba is an ordinary, everyday ninja of Konoha. But then he starts noticing the suspicious stares his family has been giving him, and his body starts to go through strange changes. What the hell is going on? Temporary Hiatus...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, that's already been established through many of my fics, regardless if you've read them or not. But I guess I have to do this, but don't bother me about it in the future, ne?

**A/N: **On a side note, I don't really consider this apart of my Diamond series, but it could be tied in there somewhere, maybe. The only reason it wouldn't is because I don't just focus on the couple in here, which just so happens to be KibaOC. Yeah, probably never been done before, but there's a first time for everything, right?

**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **Probably T, so I'm sticking with that.

**Pairings: **KibaOC (main), NaruHina, ShikaTema, maybe GaaraSomeone, we'll see

**Warning: **Nothing so far, maybe later I'll put something here.

**Summary: **Kiba is an ordinary, everyday ninja of Konoha. He lives a normal life and has a normal family. But then he starts noticing the suspicious stares his family has been giving him, and his body starts to go through strange changes. What the hell is going on? And why would a demon slayer be after him!

* * *

**_Secrets of the Inuzuka_**

_**Prologue**_

_By: Nioma Maxwell_

Kiba's an ordinary character in Naruto, there's nothing wrong with him. He has a great family and many friends. Also, his companion is the best in his whole clan! There's no other boy luckier than him. Think about it, his parents are a source of encouragement, so he doesn't have the horrible home life like most teenagers who are the center of a story. He has a great sister who always looks out for him, and a whole lot of dogs to keep him company. His two former genin teammates are still his good friends, even if he occasionally gets into a fight with Shino every now and then. What's a good relationship without fighting? There's also one of his closest friends, Naruto, who had once been a nuisance but is now an inspiration to many.

You see, he's now fifteen and Naruto's been back from his training mission for about three months now. The whole rookie gang could be considered a groupie (except Sasuke for obvious reasons) with how much they hang out with each other. Even Neji, Tenten, and Lee joined their group, and they never had more fun in their life!

They were all chuunins now, even Kiba. It was surprising Sakura and Naruto made it without taking the exam, because they were promoted. But then again, they were both trained by the two remaining sanin of Konoha. Also, that was expected when one of their teammates was gone.

But enough about that, lets get back to how great Kiba's life is! There's absolutely _nothing_ that could get him down. Both him and Akamaru were a powerful team together, and ranked in the top strongest chuunin in Konoha. He had the life many dreamed of, and even his friends were jealous of him. Come on, who _wouldn't_ want that kind of life? Naruto wished he had that, even Hinata and Neji. People looked up to Kiba, and he always had his family for support. There was nothing out of the ordinary about him, no siree! Nothing!

So why was everyone in his family eyeing him lately? He had turned fifteen just a month ago, and ever since then, they looked at him as if expecting something. It was like they were waiting for him to make the slightest mistake so they could jump on him. His family never acted like that before, so why now? He tried ignoring it at first, thinking they were just doing that to annoy him or something. But then he couldn't take it and asked them up front if he had done anything wrong to make them suspicious of him. They just said they were noticing how he was growing so fast. What the hell did that mean? Akamaru was no better. He may not have been eyeing him like a basilisk but he kept asking if anything was wrong or if he was okay. Of course he was okay! What could be wrong with him?

There was nothing wrong with him, right? Kiba became worried he had _really_ done something wrong to get his family mad at him. He'd never admit it, but he was a bit self-conscious at times. And this was one of those times. He had to find out why his family was doing this to him, but he was a little afraid of the consequences.

And it doesn't stop there! Every time he told his family he was going out of the village on a mission, they'd somehow get the Hokage to deny him. And he could never sleep over at any of his friends' houses, but they could sleep over at his. What was the deal with that? Why did they have to keep such a close eye on him? Like he was going to sprout horns any second, and they were ready to clip them before anyone sees.

He wasn't much of a defiant child; he never had to be. He always told his parents everything, because they were there for him. In fact, no Inuzuka was ever a defiant child. It's like the typical dog relationship, where they're a close knit family and look out for each other, and they obey their parents like there's no tomorrow.

Well, Kiba also had a bit of a stubborn side, and add a little bit of pride with an Uzumaki challenging him, and that dog will bite if his master says lick. His friends were quick to notice that his parents weren't letting him go on missions either, but most didn't say anything because they knew they would only anger Kiba more than he was. But then there was the famous loud mouth ninja, Uzumaki, who didn't think it was right. But Naruto couldn't defend Kiba against his parents; he was way out numbered. So, like every good prankster, he went after Kiba.

"What do you mean I'm a wimp? It's not my fault they keep getting the Hokage to deny my missions!" Yelled the dog boy almost as loud as the blond sitting beside him. Everyone else, which consisted of about everybody, knew this was not going to be pretty. Akamaru barked, getting Kiba's attention and rage. "What do you mean calm down! I thought you were on my side!"

"What I meant was you're being a pussy." Said Naruto, continuing what he started, which was a fight. Kiba was back on his tail.

"What!"

"You do nothing but obey, obey, and obey some more. You're like a trained dog." Akamaru had to bark at him for that, but since he couldn't understand, he couldn't retort. But Kiba was angry enough and ready to start flying fists and claws.

"I am not! I'm human too!"

"Yeah, and like every human being, we don't always obey. Why do you do it?"

"Hokage-sama denies my missions! So I have no other choice!"

"Then just don't tell your family, 'cause I know they're the ones talking her out of it. I hear it every day. 'Why do they not want Kiba on missions?' or 'How can someone get measles two weeks apart?' It's really annoying. She's beginning to wander if they want you to be a shinobi or not."

"They want me to be a shinobi! And I don't tell them everything!" Akamaru barked in agreement and added a few comments. "Don't tell them that!"

"We can't understand him." Said Shikamaru boredly, but was ignored.

"We have a mission together," Continued Naruto. "With you, me, Shikamaru, and Sakura coming up. Tsunade told me. You'd be a powerful asset if you were there."

"I'll be there! I won't get out of this one!" He turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell my sis." Everyone in their seats, which was everyone, fell over. "What!"

"That's the point! Don't tell _anyone_!"

"But they'll need to know why I'm gone."

"Kiba! Are you a man or a trained dog!" Yelled Naruto. That got Kiba boiling again.

"Fine! I'll be at the mission before any of you!" And he marched away with Akamaru trying to make him reconsider.

Naruto just grinned; glad he accomplished his objective.

When Kiba got home, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. This consisted of his dad, mom, and sister, who were all eyeing him suspiciously again. His face became a beat red. "What! Do I have something on my face!"

"No." Said his sister. His parents took his attitude as normal. "We just want to know how your day was."

Kiba snorted and headed for the stairs. "It was fine."

"Nothing happen?"

"Like what?" He asked, stopping long enough to give them a glare.

"I don't know. Anything strange? With, like, your body?"

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine! What the hell could happen that's got you guys watching me like a hawk!"

"We were just wandering."

"Well I'm fine!"

"What about any strange desires?"

Kiba eyed them, then made a serious look. "Well, there was that one time…" He said, looking at them for their reaction. They were paying close attention. "Like the time I realized you guys are nuts!" He yelled, and marched up the stairs.

"Kiba!"

"Leave me alone!" The next thing they heard was a door slam, and they all looked at each other. Even Akamaru was down there with them looking worried.

"Don't worry Akamaru, he'll be fine. Once he starts the change, we'll take over." Said Kiba's mother, soothing the three-year-old dog.

"Yeah, sometimes it starts later on in the year, like when he's close to sixteen." Said Kiba's sister.

"Just keep an eye on him and tell us if anything's wrong." Said Kiba's father. Akamaru nodded and headed upstairs and into Kiba's room through the doggy door. He knew he should have told, but that would be betraying Kiba's trust, and he couldn't do that.

What he found was Kiba packing a duffle bag. The dog barked a few times, getting his master's attention.

"It's for the mission, that's all." Said Kiba. "I have a feeling it's going to be a long one."

"Arf!"

"No! No telling them about this!" Whispered Kiba, knowing how good his parents' hearing was. Their senses were beyond developed; they were practically morphed. They could hear a pin drop a mile away like it was a sonic boom; they could smell someone's scent who was more than a week gone; they could see farther than a Hyuuga and at night; and they had a sixth sense that could detect dead spirits. He had no idea how they got those abilities, and they wouldn't tell him what kind of training they went through to get it. They just said they'd tell him when the time comes, and to be patient. He didn't know what the big deal was of secrets in this house, but they were certainly annoying.

His clan elders had meetings frequently, and no one under sixteen could attend. His parents and sister even held private meetings in their home, and sometimes about him. But he'd always get caught and sent to his room, so it's not like he over heard anything important. He never had the chance. This family was just too secretive for him. For all he knew, he could be part of a clan of Satanists who were always busy putting curses of misfortune on people or stuff like that. That kind of freaked him out.

Or maybe they were guarded by a demonic spirit, and every time one comes of age, they're possessed by that spirit to do it's bidding. Or maybe-

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yelled Kiba, not being able to take suspense like that. It happened regularly when his imagination went out of control, so his parents and sister had learned to ignore it. They'd know if anything was really wrong; they somehow always did.

Finally Kiba forced himself asleep that night, and was up early in the morning to get going. He put his normal ninja outfit on, (whatever's the new outfit of his in the manga) and tip toed downstairs. He had to be sure to be quiet or else he'd wake the dogs sleeping in the kitchen by the door, and if they got to barking, the whole village would be awake. Of course, Akamaru was right beside him keeping just as quiet.

He was finally out of the house and almost off the property when someone caught him. "Where do you think you're going Kiba?" Asked his sister. Kiba glared at her.

"I'm going on a picnic! Leave me alone!"

"You're not going on a mission, are you?"

"No! Why would I be going on a mission! Shinobi aren't supposed to do that." He rolled his eyes and started walking away.

"Seriously Kiba, you need to stay here!"

"Why? So I can sleep all day and sit on the sofa at night watching T.V.? Hello? I'm going to forget how to fight that way!"

"No you wont! Just till…" She stopped herself.

"Just till what?"

She hesitated, then looked away. "I-I can't tell you."

"Oh, I see how it is. Then I won't tell you anything either."

"But Kiba!"

"Look! You keep your secrets, I'll keep mine! Fair deal, now bye!" With that, he jumped off. His sister sighed and looked at Akamaru.

"Just keep an eye on him, and come back as soon as something starts to happen." The small white dog nodded and jumped after his owner. The girl just shook her head. "I hope everything will be alright."

--

Kiba was in Tsunade's office even before her. He had to get away from that house; he felt smothered. When she saw him, she gave him a lecture about arriving before her but he paid no heed and just waited for his chuunin team to arrive. Which, by the way, were there in minutes ready for their assignment. Tsunade sat at her desk and pulled out a scroll, then tossed it to Sakura because she was the only one out of the four she truly trusted. The boys glared at her.

"Okay, first things first, glad you could join us Kiba." She snickered.

He snorted.

"Are you finally over the chicken pox?"

Kiba turned a bright red and glared at her. "Yes."

"Good, I'll get started then. I want you to deliver this scroll to Sand."

"That it?" Asked Naruto.

"No! This is a top-secret scroll. No looking inside! Keep them under control you two." She said looking at Shikamaru and Sakura. The two loud mouths glared at her. "That's not all. After you deliver that to Sand, they'll give you another scroll that's even more important than this one. I wouldn't be surprised if they sent a shinobi of their own to make sure we don't steal it. You deliver _that one_ to whichever country they ask you to. Got it?" They nodded. "You'll probably be trading secret scrolls for a couple weeks. Be fast about it. I don't know the estimate of when this should be done." Kiba gulped. Maybe he shouldn't have taken the mission. Knowing his family, they'd hunt him down when they find out he's gone. "That's all, dismissed." They nodded and disappeared in puffs of smoke.

--

In a dense forest where even shinobi feared to tread, a girl with long golden blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail at the end of her hair stood, her eyes closed and she held a staff made of bones in her hand. She wore a black tank top with spaghetti straps and khaki, shoulderless, short sleeve shirt on over it, with a long Chinese skirt with two long slits on either side up her thighs and black Capri's on underneath. Her sandals were regular Japanese thongs without socks; and her arms were decorated with red tattoos and fingerless gloves. She stood there silently and listening to the forest around her, waiting for her prey to strike.

And sure enough, it did. She swung her mighty staff and split the demon in half, then attacked a seeming harmless tree, but it burst into flames and a horrid face appeared among the fire, but was soon evaporated by a gust of chakra thrown at it. Then wild animals started attacking and turning into demented creatures with fangs and horns, but she quickly overwhelmed them with her staff, which seemed to radiate demonic aura itself.

Finally the last was disintegrated and turned to ashes, all the while her eyes were still closed. Then she held out her staff and took a deep breath, then let it fall to her side and opened her almond brown eyes to look at what she had accomplished. She gripped her staff tighter and clenched her teeth. There was one corpse still twitching and wreathing with power. She quickly hit it with chakra to keep it from rejuvenating itself.

"I'm still not good enough. I can't even do a simple training exercise right. How will I ever beat him?" She threw her staff down and sat at the base of one of the large trees. She was silent for a moment, then glanced up. "I can sense one, a powerful one, coming this way. But…" She sniffed the air, then a smirk rose to her lips. "He's not fully developed. Well, I'll get him when he's most vulnerable." She took her staff and jumped off to avoid the shinobi that passed by moments later.

To be continued

* * *

So, whatcha think? Did you guys like it? I swear, i wont continue unless I get at least three reviews!


	2. Changes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, yeah, and this is the last time I'm posting this. But I do own my OC, so no touchie

**A/N: **Now I know that this isn't related to my Diamond series, so this is a whole other story.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **KibaOC (main), NaruHina, ShikaTema, maybe GaaraSomeone, we'll see

**Warning: **Nothing so far, maybe later I'll put something here.

**Summary: **Kiba is an ordinary, everyday ninja of Konoha. He lives a normal life and has a normal family. But then he starts noticing the suspicious stares his family has been giving him, and his body starts to go through strange changes. What the hell is going on? And why would a demon slayer be after him!

* * *

_**Secrets of the Inuzuka**_

_**Chapter One: Changes**_

_By: Nioma Maxwell_

"It seems we're almost there." Yelled Sakura from the second to front. Naruto was always ahead, feeling like he had to be the first to everything. His friends soon grew to ignore it when they realized arguing would do no good against him. Kiba was the last in line since he had to keep an eye and nose out for any possible enemy around them. He could have sworn he smelled strawberries and sweat, but then it quickly vanished. That was a very peculiar smell unless associated with a female, and shinobi didn't usually care to wash with a fragrance, so he figured it was a citizen of a village.

Speaking of villages, they were getting closer to one he wished to avoid. He didn't have anything against Sand, it was just a certain red head he wasn't really fond of. Of course they helped them in the mission to get Sasuke back, but they were still so ruthless, and he didn't want to know what Gaara did to the enemy he was faced with. That guy freaked him and Akamaru out.

But soon they were there, and the smell of strawberries left his mind as they entered the Sand Village. They knew it was in the middle of the desert, but they didn't expect the village to look as bear as the wastelands behind them. The buildings were, of course, made out of sand and rock, but there were no billboards or signs anywhere, just buildings and a marketplace down the main street. The people were as lively as ever, and it started to feel a little like home, but the people were dressed different; mostly in black and netted clothing.

Kiba felt a little dizzy from the heat, but tried to shake it off and find some shade. He never got dizzy by anything before, but then again, he'd never been in a desert. "I'm going to hang out a while." He said, immediately going to an umbrella for shade. The others looked at each other, shrugged, then headed off to give the scroll to the Kazekage.

"Arrr." Mumbled Akamaru.

Kiba was holding his head to keep him up straight and snipped back at the dog. "I'm perfectly fine. It's just the heat, okay?"

"Not used to our land?"

"Not really… Wait!" Kiba looked up and forgot his dizziness when he heard the strange yet familiar voice. He was met with very familiar eyes and even more familiar clothes and face make up. "Hey, you're that guy, Kankuro."

Kankuro snorted. "I see dog boy remembers me."

"Hey!"

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"We're on a mission. I have a pass, see." He pulled out his pass, then put it away.

Kankuro looked at the little white dog and smirked. "Your dog has grown, but you still seem as short as ever."

"I've grown!"

"Sure."

"Quit picking on him, Kankuro." Said a girl walking up beside him. Kiba recognized her, but couldn't remember her name. "You're on a mission, hm? Who else came with you?"

"Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura…"

"Shikamaru?" She asked, a little brighter. "Where are they?"

"They went off without me."

"Yeah, because dog boy was getting dizzy."

"Shut up! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Arrghrr."

"No! I have nothing wrong with me! See! I can walk around!" Said the brunette, and walked back out in the sun. His head immediately began to spin and his eyes swirl.

"Are you okay?" Asked the blonde girl, who is actually Temari because the reader should have figured that out by now.

"I'm… perfecthly, pethectfly, perfectfly, perthethly, perfectly… fine…" Kiba collapsed to the ground in a faint, and Akamaru rushed to his side. Temari and Kankuro stared. No one fainted that quickly when reaching the desert. Something must be really wrong with him.

-

When Kiba awoke he was in a well-conditioned room in a bed. The ceiling was made of sand… this couldn't be his room. He wanted to sit up, but his head was still spinning. Then a mess of blonde hair appeared… oh, that's Naruto.

"Are you okay?" Asked Naruto.

Kiba sat up anyway, just to pretend he was, but that was a big mistake because he found everything upside down. "I-I'm fine!" He said, pushing everyone who was close away, which were just Naruto and Sakura, and tried to stand. When he finally did after waving his arms around to maintain balance, he headed for the door. "See! I'm perfectly fine! Now let's finish this miss-" Suddenly he smacked right into the wall next to the door, making everyone flinch. He backed up holding his nose and staggered. "I'm fine, really…" He stopped. "Okay, why is everything upside down?"

"Here, I'll help." Said Sakura, walking over and using a healing jutsu on him. It actually helped a lot. Finally he was able to see straight, and he finally noticed the red head standing by the door…

"Holy!" He yelled, jumping back. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were also apparently in the room with him and his team. He hadn't noticed till now. But he quickly calmed himself, remembering they were allies, not enemies. Allies, not enemies. "Okay… What happened?"

"You fainted." Said Kankuro, snickering.

Kiba glared at him, but knew better than to retort back. "So why are you guys here?"

"We brought you back to our house." Said Temari. "You've been out for an hour."

"What! We have to get going! We need to finish our mission!"

"Wait a minute!" Said Sakura, taking charge. "We need to know what's wrong with you."

"I'm fine! It was just the heat! Once out of here, I'll be perfectly fine!"

"Arrr."

"Quit siding with them!"

"How was he siding with us?" Asked Gaara. "He can't even talk."

"Yeah he can." Said Kiba, like it was as plain as day. Akamaru decided to keep his mouth shut. "I can understand him fine."

"How?"

Kiba paused. "Huh?"

"No one can understand him but you."

"I… But I thought… Whatever! We need to finish a mission!" He said, walking out. Everyone followed. He stopped. They stopped. He turned around. "Why are they following us?"

"Oh, they're the shinobi the Kazekage's sending with us." Said Sakura.

Kiba looked ready to pass out again, but thought better of it and just kept walking.

-

As the four Leaf and three Sand ninjas left the village and headed for Rain, the figure of the girl from before appeared where they had once been. She stood with an evil smirk on her lips as she watched them leave. "Hmph. It's starting. Soon I'll be rid of one less of your kind, dog boy."

-

Once the group got to Rain Country, they slowed their pace for caution and decided to walk part of the way. Kiba was also starting to feel hot, but that was weird when they were moving farther north and out of the desert, so he didn't say anything. They were quiet still, since they really had nothing to talk about and it was really awkward trying to start conversations with Sand ninja. Shikamaru was bored like always, but Temari kept eyeing him. Sakura was too concentrated on the mission, like Gaara and Kankuro, and Naruto felt just awkward. Kiba was being unusually quiet for him, soNaruto was about ready to explode with nervousness. So much, it was starting to make him laugh. In fact, he all of a sudden burst out laughing.

Everyone stopped and stared at him as he rolled on the ground in a fit of giggles. The Sand Nin knew he had officially gone insane, while his teammates just shook their heads. "I'm sorry! It's just…" He started laughing again.

"Does he do this all the time?" Asked Gaara, wandering if he really should have listened to Naruto all those years ago.

"Only when he gets really nervous in awkward situations, or he's just being an idiot." Said Sakura. She looked over at Kiba, because he was the closest in personality to the blonde and expected him to explain better, but he didn't look in the mood. "Kiba? Something wrong?"

Kiba sighed, not feeling energetic at all. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Naruto actually stopped laughing when he heard Kiba's response. That was out of character. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I'm sure…" He said drowsily. The three Sand shinobi lifted an eyebrow. Akamaru barked at him. "No, I'm fine…"

"You look tired." Said Temari, just to point it out.

"I'm fine…"

Naruto was now in the boy's face. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"Positive? One hundred percent sure? Not lying to us? Know that you're telling the truth?"

"Naruto, shut-up."

_Whoa._ Thought all three Leaf Nin. He usually yelled that. He must be really out of it.

Sakura walked up and felt his forehead. "Wow, you got a fever; are you sure you don't want to forfeit the mission?"

"No, I'm okay. I just… need to run… a little." Now he sounded out of breath.

"You don't look so good." Saida feminine voice.

"Yeah, well, I'm f…" Everyone paused. That didn't sound like anyone from their group. One, it was a female voice, and it was too deep for Sakura's yet too high pitched for Temari's, more like in the middle. They looked around and saw a girl standing with a smirk and long staff on her back behind them. "Who the hell are you?" Asked Kiba, still drowsy and out of it.

Her smirk only widened, and the others knew she was an enemy, even if she didn't have a forehead protector and wasn't a ninja. Anyone could be a potential enemy. "Nice of _you_ to ask, but you're not going to live long enough for it to matter."

Kiba immediately took to the defensive, and Akamaru started growling. "What do you want with Kiba?" Asked Naruto, acting as his guard.

"Hey, I don't need your help…" Said Kiba, looking more faint by the minute. Sakura and Shikamaru also stood in front of their comrade, ready to protect him. "Hey, you guys…"

The girl scowled. "Step aside. My fight isn't with you."

"Why are you after Kiba?" Asked Naruto.

The girl looked taken aback for a moment. "I'm not even gonna answer that. It should be obvious."

"What?"

"We are mortal enemies, and if you get in the way, there will be consequences."

"What did I ever do to you?" Asked Kiba, trying his best to stay awake.

"Our kind were never meant to get along."

The shinobi were confused, but Gaara ignored her and attacked. The girl pulled out her staff and merely batted the sand away, shocking them. "How did…" Started Temari.

The girl smirked and looked at Kiba in the eye. "You should know what this is. Can't you smell it? It wreaks of demonic aura."

Everyone's eyes widened. That was a demon's bone.

Kiba was getting dizzier by the moment, and his fever was making him break out in cold sweat. He couldn't stay up any longer, and collapsed again. "Kiba!" The three Leaf nin went to his side as the Sand nin stood ready to fight.

"What the hell are you doing with one of those?" Asked Kankuro.

The girl frowned. "Are you blind? I can't kill a demon with a mere human weapon."

They all looked at her. "Are you…"

She smirked. "Yep, I'm a demon slayer, and my next prey is your little friend."

"He's not a demon!" Yelled Naruto, ready to jump this girl. Akamaru suddenly went quiet, but no one noticed.

"Are you serious?" She asked. Naruto hesitated. "You'll defend him? After what you've gone through?"

Naruto was now taken aback. "What do you know about me?"

She studied him for a moment, then looked around at the curious glances. "Hmph. A human taking a demon's side, what has the world come to? Fine. I'll leave him to you. But once he changes and kills you, don't blame me."

"Kiba wouldn't do that!"

"You think you know him so well?"

"He's my friend! He wouldn't ever do that!"

"He might be now, but sooner or later he'll change. And when he does, he'll be bloodthirsty. And if you're there, then I don't have pityfor you."

Naruto glared at her as she put her staff back. "I'll leave you with the demon child, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Suddenly, she was gone. No one could believe Kiba could be a demon; it was just impossible. For one, Akamaru was scared of demons; that was clear in the chuunin exam. So how could Kiba be a demon? It was impossible.

"Who cares about that psycho." Said Sakura. "We need to get him some ice. I'll heal him as well as I can." They nodded and left for the nearest village in hopes to save their friend. They never saw Akamaru go off in the opposite direction towards Konoha.

-

When Kiba awoke again, he was in a different room with a wooden ceiling and this time a mess of pink was over him. When his eyes focused, he realized it was Sakura. He quickly sat up. "What happened?"

"You fainted again." Said Gaara.

"I used a numbing jutsu so you wouldn't feel the dizziness anymore. I was able to bring your fever down too." Said Sakura.

"Good, we can start going." He said, immediately getting out of bed.

"I don't know, you've been out of it for a while." Said Shikamaru. "Are you sure you don't want to go back?"

"I'm perfectly fine! I don't want to be a liability."

"Too late." He glared at Kankuro.

"Well, let's get going!" He yelled, heading for the door.

Suddenly a migraine hit him full force, and he stopped and held his head from the pain. "Kiba?" Asked Naruto, walking up and putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"What? I'm fine! Just a headache."

"First dizziness, then a fever, now a headache. What's wrong with you?" Asked Temari. "Do you have some kind of virus?"

"No, just the change in weather." He said, leaving so they wouldn't bombard him with questions again. He paused, then went back in the room. "Where's Akamaru?"

That's when everyone noticed he was gone.

To be continued

* * *

Well, I just learned about hit points and now I feel all happy inside, because people are reading my story. But reviews would be nice, and I'm open for suggestions and constructive criticism, and I also need suggestions on who I'm going to place with Gaara 


	3. Dark Secret

**Disclaimer: **Damn, guess I will post this every chapter. It just doesn't feel right starting a chapter any other way. Oh well. Anyway, I don't own Naruto, but I do own my slayer.

**(PLEASE READ THIS!)A/N: **I'm thinking of putting Gaara with Sakura, but I don't know. She's not really one of my favorite characters… actually, I can hardly stand her. But every time I write her, I can't seem to bash her, and I just end up making her into a likable character. What really bothers me is she's just like me, except for the obsessive part. I'm obsessive, but not over a real person (heh…) Anyway, I'm thinking about doing that since I hate SasuSaku pairings, but I'm still debating because I don't know if she's worthy of Gaara. So I need input here. Here's your chance to help copilot my story.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **KibaOC (main), NaruHina, ShikaTema, maybe GaaraSomeone, we'll see

**Warning: **Nothing so far, maybe later I'll put something here.

**Summary: **Kiba is an ordinary, everyday ninja of Konoha. He lives a normal life and has a normal family. But then he starts noticing the suspicious stares his family has been giving him, and his body starts to go through strange changes. What the hell is going on? And why would a demon slayer be after him!

* * *

_**Secrets of the Inuzuka**_

_**Chapter Two: Dark Secret**_

_By: Nioma Maxwell_

Everyone looked around the room and noticed Akamaru was indeed gone. "Last I saw him was in the forest." Said Kankuro.

"We have to find him!" He yelled, becoming frantic and running around the room like a maniac. Temari and just about everyone else were getting irritated with him, but she was the one who slapped him out of his panic. "What was that for?"

"Get a hold of yourself! You won't be able to find him by running around like a moron!"

"He doesn't need to run around screaming to do that." Mumbled Kankuro. Kiba shot him a death glare.

"Look," Said Sakura, stepping in. "You and Naruto can go looking for Akamaru, while we take the scroll to Cloud, okay?"

"But I want to help in the mission…"

"Do you want Akamaru to be left out there alone?"

"Okay I get it!"

"Wait." They all looked at Shikamaru. "Do you really trust those two alone?" Everyone sweatdropped and the two loudest Konoha shinobi glared at the lazy ass leader. "Let someone else go with them."

"We can't give up either of us, Shikamaru." Said Sakura. "Since this was the Leaf's mission to begin with and we're the diplomats in the matter."

"Then send a Sand shinobi; I know they won't mind, right?" None of the sand shinobi protested.

"But who?"

"We could use Temari, because she's good at analyzing the enemy and battle tactics. Gaara's good at brut strength, and Kankuro's good at stealth. I suggest either of the boys." He looked to them to see which would volunteer.

Kiba would have preferred neither of them came along, but he knew he had no choice, and the more the merrier. He _had _to find Akamaru.

"Why don't you come with us, Gaara?" Asked Naruto. He did feel more comfortable around him, and he liked him more than Kankuro anyway.

Gaara shrugged and nodded.

Much to Kiba's disappointment. He would have actually preferred Kankuro's bitching to him. (_Who's_ bitching? Hehe) But he was stuck with the demon boy and he knew Akamaru was still scared of him. Great, he might be more hurt than help.

"Then we'll be going. Feel better Kiba." Said Sakura, turning to leave with the others.

Kiba, Naruto, and Gaara stared at each other for a few minutes, none of them saying a word. Then Gaara folded his arms and started walking out. "Let's go."

"Okay!" Said the two loudest ninja, but both for different reasons. Naruto because he was friends with Gaara and would listen to him unconditionally. Kiba because he was scared shitless.

--

Inuzuka Hitomi scratched behind her dog's ears affectionately, but her mind was off in another country where her little brother was having a mission. She sighed and her pet whimpered, asking his owner what was wrong. The older girl looked down and smiled.

"I'm just worried about Kiba. I mean, he could change at any moment. And if he goes through all the stages…" Her eyes drifted off to stare into space in horror. The dog put a paw on her knee to comfort her. "Thanks Shiromaru, but I'm still so scared. What if he gets out of control? Or he changes in front of his comrades?"

The dog whimpered more, then barked, causing the girl to smile.

"Yeah, Akamaru would come warn me."

Then she heard another bark and looked out her window to see Akamaru jumping towards her. She stood and opened the window to let him in. When he got in, he fell on the bed and panted, out of breath from the long journey. "What's wrong Akamaru?" The dog whimpered and her eyes widened. "What? He started changing? Oh, I knew I should have stopped him! Whatever you do, don't tell mom or dad, okay?" The smaller dog nodded as she jumped off with her own companion.

--

"Akamaru!" Yelled Kiba as him and his two comrades looked for the missing dog around the outskirts of the small village he woke up in. "Hey, Akamaru! Where are you?"

"Akamaru! Here doggy, doggy!" Yelled Naruto, trying hard to help his friend. Gaara was just jumping through the trees and looking around. "Maybe he went back to Konoha."

"I hope…" Kiba looked down, feeling thoroughly lost without his partner.

"Kiba!"

The three looked up just as his sister jumped into the clearing. "Hitomi? What are you doing here?"

The older girl ignored his question and grabbed him by the shoulders with a look of fear in her eyes. "Are you alright? Do you feel dizzy? Did you get a fever? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, now let go!" He said, pushing her away. His sister sighed a breath of relief. "Why are you here?"

"Akamaru came saying you were feeling sick."

"You found Akamaru? Is he safe?" She nodded. He fell to the ground and sighed. "Good."

"Kiba, come back with me."

"What? No! I still have a mission!"

"I'm sure your friends can handle it on their own."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Just come back, okay? That way you can be safe." She said, reaching to grab him. But he smacked her hand away and growled at her.

"Leave me alone!"

Hitomi looked hurt, but didn't move. "Kiba, why are you being so mean? You're never mean to me…"

"Well you're bothering me."

"But…" Her eyes widened; then she got in his face again. "Wait, what happened during this mission?"

"Huh?"

"Did you experience any dizziness? Did you feel light headed at any point?"

"Well, I…" He didn't want to tell her, because then he _knew_ she would drag him back home.

"He _did_ faint in Sand." Said Gaara, telling her for him.

"Shut up!"

"What? You did?" She asked in fright.

"What's the big deal! I felt a little light headed from the heat and… passed out. It was nothing! I'm feeling okay!"

"Did anything else happen?"

"No."

"He got a fever and fainted again." Said Naruto.

"Idiot! Be quiet!"

Hitomi looked at him again in fear. "You did!" She felt his forehead to check, but he smacked her hand away.

"It was nothing! I'm fine now! So you can go back!"

"No! I demand you come back with me!"

"No! I'm not going anywhere but to Cloud to help deliver a scroll!"

"No! You have to come with me!"

Gaara and Naruto watched as the two siblings argued back and forth. Then they noticed Hitomi's dog was growling at something, and looked up to see someone emerge from the brush and head towards the two Inuzuka. "Hey, watch out!"

The two stopped and looked at the blonde shinobi, and were just able to see a staff swing at them. "Kiba, look out!" Hitomi jumped in front of Kiba and got hit by the stick. Usually staves don't do much damage, but upon impact it seared her skin and caused it to melt away.

"Hitomi!" Kiba grabbed her and jumped away from the blonde headed girl that had attacked him earlier. "You!"

The girl smirked and stood ready to strike again. Naruto and Gaara also stood ready to attack her, but they were wary of her stick, trying to figure out what it had done.

Kiba ignored her and went back to paying attention to his sister's seared arm. "Hitomi! Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry, I've had worse."

"But your arm just burned away!"

"Yeah." She glared at the girl.

Kiba also turned a death glare towards the blonde. "You bitch! What's your problem? What did we ever do to you?"

"You were born." She growled, then jumped towards them. She lifted her staff and swung down at them, but hit their dog instead, sending it into a nearby tree. Gaara and Naruto noticed the staff didn't harm the dog the same way it had hurt Hitomi. They looked at each other and nodded, then jumped towards her and grabbed her staff. "Hey! Let go!" She hit them both in the stomach and threw them away.

Though they didn't have damage on the outside, inside they felt like they had been burned and they could hear their demons howling in agony. They both fell to the ground in pain.

"Leave them alone!" Yelled Kiba, standing. "It's me you want!"

The girl looked at him. "No, I want both of you dead." She said, motioning to him and his sister. "We don't need your kind polluting our world."

"Huh?"

Then his sister stood in front of him and glared at the girl. "Stand back, Kiba."

"Huh? Wait, I want to know what's going on! And what the hell is up with her staff!"

The girl smirked and held it up horizontally. "I already told you it was made from the bones of a demon."

"But why the hell did it hurt my sister and not them?"

"It's because I soaked it in holy water." Kiba looked confused. "When I did, it purified the bone, making it a deadly weapon for those that are impure. If I hit a mortal, then it would do nothing. But if it hit a demon, well, you know what it would do."

Kiba's eyes widened and he looked at his sister's arm, which was starting to heal itself. Then he looked at his sister. "Hitomi?"

"Leave, Kiba. And take your friends with you."

"But, what's going on?"

"You haven't told him?" Asked the girl. Her smirk grew. "No wander he didn't know. You didn't tell him!"

"Shut up." Whispered Hitomi.

"Why don't you tell him now?" Taunted the younger girl. "Or maybe I should."

"Tell me what?" Asked Kiba.

"Tell you what you really are."

"I said shut up!" Yelled Hitomi. Everyone looked at her and gasped, except for the girl. Her eyes had all of a sudden turned crimson red with long slits as pupils, and her ears were pointed and stripes lined her cheeks as her hair began to blow from an absent wind. Kiba backed away from her, frightened; then his eyes widened when he saw her injured arm, which was injured no longer. "You want to fight me, slayer? Then I'll rip you apart and feed your corpse to my dogs." She growled.

The slayer just smirked. "Well, it looks like I don't have to tell him."

Hitomi realized her mistake and looked at Kiba, her demonic aura subsiding. Kiba stood back from her, a look of confusion and fear on his face. "Kiba…" She stepped towards him, but he stepped back.

It was all too sudden. How could his family keep such a secret from him? Why couldn't they have just told him? Was he really a demon? He didn't feel like one. Maybe he was adopted into the family, and they were trying to keep it from him.

But this was all too sudden. One minute he thought he had a normal life living as a normal teenage boy, and the next he finds out his family was keeping a dark secret. This was all too overwhelming; he didn't know what to do.

Suddenly his migraine returned with full force that it knocked him down. He held his head from the pain as it started to spread over his entire body. He let out a blood curdling cry.

"Kiba!" Hitomi returned to her human state and rushed to help him.

"Finally!" Yelled the slayer, also running for him, ready to strike. Hitomi averted her path and attacked the slayer, but was blocked and received another searing pain.

"Kiba!" Naruto tried to stand, but he still felt the pain from the blow. He looked over at Gaara, and he too seemed to be feeling it as he tried to stand as well. As long as that girl had that staff, none of them could attack. And Hitomi's dog was out cold.

Kiba started thrashing and screaming from the pain, and threw himself off the branch he was on. Unfortunately, he was too high up for the fall to cause minor damage.

"Kiba!" Yelled Naruto and Hitomi, both trying to ignore the pain and help their friend and brother. Gaara tried to lift his hand to use sand, but because his demon wasn't sealed, the pain was affecting him more than Naruto.

Everyone watched as Kiba plummeted to his death.

To be continued

* * *

Heh, Dragon Man 180 seems to be my best fan, thank you very much, I like your input. And you were right, if only his parents had told him, or the Hokage for that matter, then they wouldn't be in this mess. But what's a story without stupidity? It makes for better entertainment and suspense. 

On another note, i really need ideas for who I'm going to place with Gaara, **_so please oh please help me out_**!**_ Suggestions would be nice!I NEED HELP, SO PLEASE HELP!_**(that was just to get your attentions) Oh yeah, I've just realized my anonymous reviews were disabled, so I've enabled them now. Stupid new system...


	4. Mysterious Demon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I do own the slayer girl and this new character.

**A/N: **Damn, I'm adding new OCs, oh well, only a few.

**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **KibaOC, NaruHina, maybe GaaSaku, ShikaTem

**Warnings: **Only that there are two OCs, hope that doesn't bother anyone

**Summary: **Kiba is an ordinary, everyday ninja of Konoha. He lives a normal life and has a normal family. But then he starts noticing the suspicious stares his family has been giving him, and his body starts to go through strange changes. What the hell is going on? And why would a demon slayer be after him!

* * *

_**Secrets of the Inuzuka**_

_**Chapter Three: Mysterious Demon**_

_By: Nioma Maxwell_

"Kiba!" Yelled Naruto and Hitomi, both trying to ignore the pain and help their friend and brother. Gaara tried to lift his hand to use sand, but because his demon wasn't sealed, the pain was affecting him more than Naruto.

All of a sudden, a gust of wind threw Hitomi and the slayer away from each other and into trees. Naruto and Gaara had to cover their eyes from all the sand and debris blowing around. When it finally died down, they all looked up to see a boy standing next to Kiba on a branch. He had long silver hair pulled into a low pony tail and amber eyes. He wore a black, long sleeve t-shirt andkhaki cargo pants with black sandals.

Kiba was still screaming in pain, but the boy seemed to be glaring at the others as if warning to take the younger boy away from him.

Naruto and Gaara finally managed to stand, feeling the pain go away as their demons healed. They looked over at the two girls and gasped.

Both Hitomi and the slayer were staring at the new comer with fear in their eyes. It baffled them both, because they knew Hitomi was a demon and the other girl was a demon slayer. Why was that boy scaring _them_ so much?

"Y-Yuki…" Whispered Hitomi.

The boy who was apparently Yuki smirked. "You must be from that dog clan." He said in a somewhat soft and calm voice, but still deep and mysterious. In other words, sexy(yes, I am a woman and I love sexy man voices). He turned his attention to the slayer, and she shook under his scrutinizing gaze. "Long time no see, Sora. You appear to be getting into trouble, like usual."

Sora sucked up her fear and stood. "I-I'm going to kill you, Yuki."

He didn't even respond to that and looked at Hitomi instead. "You may leave, girl."

Hitomi snapped out of her trance and stood as well. "Wait, let me take my brother back!"

Yuki looked down at the suffering ninja, then at her with a bored look. "No."

"But he needs medical attention! I have to get him home so we can stop the pain!"

He smirked and she shivered. "You want to stop the pain?" Her eyes widened as he picked him up by the arm. "I can stop it."

"N-No, Yuki-dono, please…"

"No! Don't do it!" Yelled Sora, but knew better than to charge him. Naruto and Gaara just stood there confused.

Suddenly Yuki grabbed Kiba's face and pulled him closer, then sunk his teeth into his neck.

Everyone stared wide eyed as Kiba let out another cry and then passed out. Yuki wrapped his arm around his waist and threw him over his shoulder. "See, no more pain."

Naruto was suddenly reminded of Orochimaru and Sasuke. Though he hadn't seen what had happened, Sakura had given him every detail. He was suddenly enraged and charged, morphing into his demon state, not wanting to lose another best friend to some freak.

"Give him back!" Yelled Naruto, forming a rasengan with one hand.

"Naruto, don't!" Yelled Hitomi. "You're no match for him!"

Yuki just looked at the approaching boy with mild interest. _A boy with a demon inside, hm?_ His nails suddenly turned to claws and glowed blue. When Naruto finally caught up to him and threw his rasengan, he merely batted it away. Naruto was too shocked to counter and was then slashed in the stomach.

Naruto gasped and fell to the ground, huge gashes on his abdomen. Gaara ran as fast as he could while ignoring the pain and fell beside Naruto, who was now the one thrashing and screaming in agony.

"What did you do to him?" Yelled Hitomi.

Yuki looked at her and shrugged. "Just a farewell present." With that he jumped off with Kiba over his shoulder.

Sora looked around and figured it would be best to leave, since her original objective was a weakened demon who was now being guarded.

Hitomi ran over to Naruto and examined him.

"We have to get him to Tsunade." Said Gaara.

"We won't have time. He'll have bled to death."

"But…" Gaara looked down at his first friend. Was there no other way?

Hitomi suddenly sniffed the air. "We're in luck, your teammates are back."

Then Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru, and Kankuro appeared in the clearing.

Sakura gasped and jumped down to Naruto. "What happened?"

"Where's Kiba?" Asked Kankuro as the rest of them jumped down.

"And who's that?" Asked Temari, looking at Hitomi.

"There's no time, you need to help him!" She cried.

"I'm on it." Said Sakura, starting on his wound.

Hitomi sighed and sat back.

"What happened here?" Asked Shikamaru, looking at the two totaled trees and debris littering everything. "Where's Kiba?"

"Someone kidnapped him." Said Gaara. "But I don't know who." He looked at Hitomi for an explanation.

She looked away. "It… was an enemy of our clan…"

Gaara knew she was lying, but he decided she would tell them when she felt like it.

Then Sakura gasped and they all looked at her. "What's wrong?" Asked Shikamaru.

"His seal…" She said, looking at the cracked seal. The boy was still thrashing in pain, but not as bad as Kiba had.

"What is that?" Asked Temari. Shikamaru and Kankuro also wanted to know.

"It's…" Started Sakura, but she didn't know how to explain it without saying the truth.

"Forget it, we need to get him back to Tsunade." Said Hitomi, picking up her dog while Sakura grabbed Naruto and put his arm around her shoulder. "Are you done with your mission?" They all nodded. "Good, then let's go."

She jumped off and the others followed.

"I have a question." Said Sakura to the oldest ninja.

"Hm?"

"How did you know where we were? And why did you come?"

"Akamaru told me Kiba was acting strange, so I came to check on him."

"Akamaru was missing for three days." Said Shikamaru. Hitomi looked at him. "We're in Lightening Country, so it would take four days to get back. Since he went missing somewhere in Wind Country, that would make sense. But how did you find them so quick?"

Hitomi bit her lip. Gaara looked at her, also realizing that. "It's not important. We need to focus on getting back." With that, she left the subject alone and they jumped the rest of the way home in silence.

--

Tsunade yawned as she stamped more papers in her office. Life as a Hokage was boring when doing office work. Why did Naruto want this job so much?

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" The door opened and a short little indigo-haired girl came in. "Oh, Hinata! Did Shizune send you?"

The Hyuuga nodded and walked over to her, handing her a report. "She told me to give this to you, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade glared at the paper. "Let me guess, she was too busy to give it to me herself." She sighed and took the papers. "Oh well. I guess there's nothing I can do. But using you as her delivery girl is not training."

"Oh, but she's a very good instructor, Hokage-sama." Said Hinata. Tsunade nodded and knew Hinata would never lie about something like that. She had assigned Shizune to be her sensei when she first met her, knowing the two were a perfect match as teacher and student. She remembered when she had first met Shizune. She was just like Hinata when she was younger, and knew that they would get along great. And she knew Shizune would help her to stop being so timid and shy.

Which is what happened. Hinata held her head high now and was an esteemed Medical specialist. She was actually the first Hyuuga to be one, since they were usually expected to be a taijutsu specialist. But it turned out this was her area of expertise, and Tsunade was not going to allow anyone to hold back such a potential student. She would have trained her herself, but she had Sakura and she knew Shizune would have been better for her.

"Well, since she doesn't need you, I could use some help." Said Tsunade, doing exactly what her former assistant was doing. But Hinata just smiled and obliged. "Could you take these files to the Department of Armory and file them for me?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." She said, taking the three feet high stack of papers.

But before she could get to the door, Sakura and Shikamaru burst in and knocked her down, sending papers flying everywhere and pissing off a Hokage.

"Oh, we're so sorry Hinata." Said Sakura, helping the Hyuuga up.

"I-It's okay…"

"What's this about?"

"It's Naruto," Said Shikamaru, catching Tsunade and Hinata's attention. "Something's wrong with him!"

"Bring him in right now!" Ordered the Hokage. "Hinata, forget about the files and go find Shizune and bring her here as quick as you can. Sakura, get Kakashi, and Shikamaru, bring him in." The three nodded and went off to do their missions.

Soon Shikamaru and Gaara burst through the door carrying Naruto with Temari, Kankuro, and Hitomi following. They pushed the papers off the desk and set him on it. He wasn't thrashing as much as he was earlier, but he was still in excruciating pain. Hitomi lifted his jacket to show the Hokage, and her eyes widened.

Soon Shizune, Kakashi, Hinata, and Sakura came back. "What's wrong?" Asked Shizune, walking over to examine the blonde.

Kakashi's and Shizune's eyes widened when they saw what had happened to the seal.

Tsunade turned to Shikamaru. "What happened?"

"We weren't there. Kiba had lost Akamaru and him, Naruto, and Gaara went to look for him."

"Where's Kiba now?"

Hitomi and the others looked down. Gaara spoke. "He was kidnapped by an unknown enemy." Hitomi looked at him, but he kept his eyes on the Hokage.

"What would they want with him?"

Gaara looked at Hitomi, and she looked back with pleading eyes. "I don't know." Tsunade and Kakashi noticed the gesture, but decided Naruto was more important at the moment.

"I want everyone out of here except Shizune, Sakura, and Kakashi."

The others nodded and left, but Hinata wanted to stay and help. "I can help, can't I?"

"No, Hinata."

"But I'm a medical ninja!"

"Leave, Hinata!"

Hinata flinched and decided against angering the Hokage any further. She turned and walked to the door, but gave one last look towards the boy she was in love with.

Tsunade did hand seals for the Five Point Seal and smashed it in Naruto's stomach. The boy screamed but then fell into unconsciousness. Tsunade sat back and sighed a breath of relief.

"What's wrong with it, Tsunade-sensei?" Asked Sakura.

"The seal has been cracked, and I believe the Kyuubi was trying to get out." Sakura gasped. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know. Only Hitomi-san and Gaara were there when we arrived."

"Then go get them, I need to have a word with Hitomi anyway. She wasn't supposed to run off while Kiba was in the middle of a mission." Sakura nodded and left, soon returning with the two. "Everybody, leave. We three need to talk." The others nodded and carried Naruto out to get him to a hospital room. The Hokage turned to them. She couldn't really demand anything from Gaara, since he wasn't a Leaf shinobi; but she could order Hitomi to talk. "What happened?"

"We ran into an enemy and he hit Naruto with a strange jutsu." Said Hitomi. Gaara decided to let her lie. Not like it was his responsibility to tell the truth.

"Hitomi, I already know about your family. There's no point in lying. Besides, why did you leave anyway?"

Hitomi looked at her surprised, then decided it was time she told someone who would understand. Besides,Tsunade was the only one she could think of that could help get her brother back. She took a deep breath and started. "You know what we are, but do you know about the Change?"

"No. Your parents failed to mention this."

Hitomi nodded. "When someone from our clan turns fifteen, they experience what we call the Change. It's when their body transforms and they go from being a normal human to a Kedakai demon."

Gaara stared at her. So it was true. The secret this Inuzuka was keeping was that they were actually a demon clan.

To be continued

* * *

**Dragon Man 180: **As you can see, Hitomi will be alright, and thank you for caring. I wouldn't kill her, I also know how precious older siblings are, and that would break my heart, sniff Anyway, to answer your question, in this story demons often kill other demons to get powerful. Not that any of the Inuzuka would have attacked Naruto, they were forbidden to do that; but the Kyuubi would have sensed them and probably tried to control Naruto or speak to him when he was little. Then he would have either gotten Naruto exiled for him not being able to control the demon, or killed when the other demons had to protect themselves agianst him. All in all, it would have ended tragically, so the Hokage forbid them to go near him. That's my explanation anyway, hope it answers your question. And I'm glad you asked! I don't want any loop holes in my story, you know. > 


	5. The Secret Revealed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or its characters, but I do own Sora and Yuki.

**A/N: **Wow, this is going quick. I have most of it figured out, like what I'm going to do with Naruto and Kiba, but I still have to figure out what I'm going to do with Gaara, because those three are the center of this fic, with Kiba being more centered upon than the others. And to answer Dragon Man 180's question,(since he's the only faithful fan to be showering me with splendid questions) no, Yuki is not a vampire. Orochimaru bit Sasuke, and he's not a vampire(or so we think. Well, he can't be, since he's looking for imortality) Actually, this is the chapter that will answer all of your questions. Also, Hinata respects the Hokage and would listen to her unconditionally. In other words, she wont be listening in. That spoils the fun part later on.

**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **KibaOC, NaruHina, maybe GaaSaku, ShikaTem

**Warnings: **Only that there are two OCs, hope that doesn't bother anyone

**Summary: **Kiba is an ordinary, everyday ninja of Konoha. He lives a normal life and has a normal family. But then he starts noticing the suspicious stares his family has been giving him, and his body starts to go through strange changes. What the hell is going on? And why would a demon slayer be after him!

_**Secrets of the Inuzuka**_

_**Chapter Four: The Secret Revealed**_

_By: Nioma Maxwell_

"Our clan is a clan of Kedakai, or 'Noble' demons." Said Hitomi. "There are five classes of demons. The Daisansha, or third class; the Ototteiru, or second class; the Ittou, or first class; the Kedakai; and the Ouken, or Royal class. The higher the class, the stronger the demon."

"So, give me an example of how powerful you are." Said Tsunade.

"Well, an example… The Kyuubi was a first class demon." Tsunade and Gaara's eyes widened. "Both the Kedakai and Ouken classes can masquerade around as humans, anything below that can't. The only Kedakai clans are the Inuzuka(dog) clan, the Nekomi(cat) clan, and the Onezumiko(rat) clan. I think there are only about three Ouken out there, though. I'm not sure."

"So if you're a Kedakai, and the Kyuubi was an Ittou, then how come your clan didn't just defeat it when it attacked?"

Hitomi sighed. "Because our clan hadn't moved here when the Kyuubi attacked. The Fourth had accepted us, and we were on our way to move in, but he died before we actually came. Luckily, the Third accepted us and we joined the village. He said it was good that we came because this village had suffered many losses. But he made us keep it secret that we were demons, for fear that the village would run us out."

"I see. So you were too late to help." Hitomi nodded. "Okay, here's another question, why don't your kind cause death and destruction?"

Hitomi looked slightly offended, but held her tongue. "To tell the truth, there would be no point in killing humans, they don't make us any stronger."

"Elaborate."

"Demons gain their strength by killing or training very hard. They mostly kill because its easier and 'more fun.' But when they reach a certain level, they can't get any stronger by killing just anyone. So in other words, humans aren't worth our time. And besides, we have feelings too; and like dogs, we sort of became a human form of 'man's best friend.'"

"I see. So what is this about 'changes?'"

Hitomi sighed. "Not only are we Kedakai demons, but we are also Henkou demons."

"And what is that?"

"Henkou demons are actually demons born as humans, but later gain their demonic powers when they reach a certain age. Another reason why we don't like killing humans."

Tsunade nodded. "I see. And Kiba didn't know this, why?"

"We made a vow not to tell the young ones until they reached the certain age. We knew that when they are little, they can rarely keep their mouth shut and they wouldn't know how to handle it until they go through the Change."

"So what happens when they go through this Change?"

"They either become one of three things. A Someina, Yukigaru, or Kyoryoku. It's almost like classes, the more pain one goes through the stronger they become. But what we do to keep them from becoming killing machines is we put a seal on them that locks away any aggressive emotions. We do this while they are going through the Change. We try to get them when they go through the Someina stage, because the higher the level, the harder it is to control their emotions. The Someina stage is known as the 'Wisdom' stage, where they don't have as many conflicting emotions. Sometimes they skip the stage and go into the Yukigaru stage, or what we like to call, the 'Courage' stage. Usually people in this stage are very reckless and daring. It's very rare that one jumps to the Kyoryoku stage, but it has happened once. We call it the 'Power' stage because they're almost powerful enough to be an Ouken."

"So, what kind of pain do they go through?"

"During the first stage, they go through dizzy spells and pass out. In the Yukigaru stage, they become ill with a fever and pass out. In the final stage, the Kyoryoku, they go through excruciating pain before passing out. Usually they would go through all the stages during their year of fifteen, but we tend to stop it with the seal so they don't get out of control."

"I see. Your family is very complicated." Hitomi nodded. "And this was happening to Kiba?"

"We wanted to keep an eye on him so he wouldn't go through all the stages. But it seemed during this mission, they all hit him at once and we weren't able to get him back to put the seal on because he was kidnapped."

"Yeah, who kidnapped him?"

Hitomi clenched her fists and looked down. "Yuki."

"Who?"

"Yuki-dono." She looked Tsunade square in the eye. "One of the last Ouken."

Tsunade and Gaara's eyes widened in horror. "What does he want with Kiba?"

"I think he wants to make Kiba an Ouken."

"What?"

"When he caught Kiba as he fell, he bit him on the neck."

"Bit him?"

Hitomi nodded. "When a demon bites another, it's like when a vampire bites a human. They turn them into one of their own."

"What if a demon bit a human?"

"It would kill them. And since he bit him during his critical stage… well, let's just say Kiba's not going to be the little pup we once knew."

"I see." Tsunade looked down. "He could be an enemy…"

Hitomi nodded. "What I don't get is why he did that. Yuki-dono is a loner, and doesn't like anyone in his league unless to fight them."

"You think he wants to kill Kiba to become stronger?" Asked Tsunade.

"I don't know. I just know we have to find him."

"Well, all we can do is search. I'm not going to send anyone to their deaths, so I'm going to have to find our best diplomats to talk him into giving Kiba back." Hitomi nodded. "I guess that's it for now. Was Yuki the one who scratched Naruto?"

She nodded. "Yes. His claws were glowing blue though, when he did."

"I see."

"What's going to happen to Naruto?" Asked Gaara, speaking up for the first time.

Tsunade looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, but… he's going to die."

Gaara's eyes widened.

"If it had just been a simple cut, it would have been fine. But the seal was damaged, and the Kyuubi's trying to get out. My seal won't last long, and Naruto will again be fighting for his life. It wouldn't matter if the demon killed him or not. Once Kyuubi leaves his body, he'll die."

Gaara looked down, unable to say a word.

"There_ is_ one way." The two looked at Hitomi, but even she looked unsure. "However, it's not the best way."

"What is it? Tell me and I'll try to do it!" Commanded the Hokage.

Hitomi shook her head. "It's not that simple. Only three people from my clan can perform it."

"What will it do?" Asked Gaara.

"It will kill the demon and let Naruto live, but at the cost of his humanity."

They stared at her wide eyed. "You mean, it will…"

Hitomi nodded. "I can't guarantee Naruto will be the same, but we can perform the same seal on his emotions as we do with our own. It will be like he's going through the Change."

"Then Naruto really _will_ be a demon…" Whispered Tsunade. "Fine, we'll do it. Or, you'll do it. We have to keep this secret, so this conversation doesn't leave this room." They nodded. "I won't be able to be there with you, because I know it will take a long time and if I'm missing for too long then the village will go haywire. Do it in a secluded area in the fog, okay?" Hitomi nodded. "Gaara, you make sure no one goes near the site where they perform this, okay?" He nodded. "Good. Take him tonight and perform it early in the morning. Dismissed."

--

"How is he?" Asked Lee as him and Neji entered the room where Naruto was being kept. Everyone that could be present was present, which included his Chuunin teammates, the Sand shinobi, Lee, Neji, and Hinata. Sakura stood by his bed while Hinata sat by him, worry evident in her pale white eyes.

Sakura looked up and shook her head, indicating he wasn't in the best of conditions. "What happened?" Asked Neji.

"It was a long battle, and even we aren't completely sure." Answered Sakura. "In any case, it's getting late and we're probably going to have to leave soon."

"You and Hinata can stay, though." Said Shikamaru. "You're medical nin."

Sakura looked over at Hinata, who wasn't even acknowledging the conversation, then back at them. "No, I have to get home and get some work done. But I'm sure we could leave Hinata to tend to him."

"Why?" Asked Kankuro. "He's just going to stay like-oof!" He glared at his sister who had just elbowed him in the side with her fan. She gave him a warning look and he backed off. "I guess we'll be going now."

Temari nodded to Sakura and Shikamaru, then walked out with her brothers. Lee and Neji said their goodbyes and soon followed with Shikamaru and Sakura.

Hinata was finally left alone with him, and secretly thanked Sakura for the privacy. Though she didn't really know what to do or say to him in this kind of position. Maybe if she just talked to him openly, she could get through…

She took a deep breath and thought of something to say. "I'm glad you're alright, though you may not be in the best of conditions." She bit her lip; she hoped he didn't hear that. "I know we aren't really close, but… I feel connected to you somehow… Or maybe I'm just being an idiot. I know you don't know me well, but I think that over the past couple months since your return we've gotten to know a bit about each other. Maybe I'm still invisible to you, but you are still… everything to me." Tears started to form in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. "I just don't want to lose what I was beginning to have. I've always been fond of you, and I think I may even be in love with you, but I can't tell you up front because, well, I'm a little scared that you might reject me."

She thought about her words for a moment, then continued. "Now I wish I had told you. Because now, I may lose you." More tears welded up in her eyes, and she wasn't able to hold them back from falling. "I shouldn't have been a coward. I shouldn't have let you live on thinking no one cared and no one loved you. Maybe if I-I had been there for you all those years ago, you would have been happier."

She wiped her tears away and suppressed her sobs. "What am I saying? Even if I had told you, it wouldn't have changed anything… I guess I just feel like there was something I could have done to stop this. But now it's too late and there's nothing I can do except stay by your side."

She stared at his peaceful face for a while, absorbing his features. "D-Do you want to hear a story? I guess I feel like I need to talk since you can't at the moment…

"Well, I know one my mother told me about when I was a young girl. She said only the noble families know this story, though I don't know why. It's about three creatures that used to rule the land. The first one was the Dragon, and he reigned chaos and destruction over the people of this world. He would send his legions to kill the innocent and praise the wicked. People lived in fear of him and without hope for a long time.

"But then one day, he decided he didn't want to be alone anymore, and wanted to share his power with someone else. So he had two sons, a wolf and a tiger. He taught the two everything he knew and they both grew to be as powerful as him.

"But the two sons hated their father, and turned on him and killed him, restoring peace and harmony to the world. The two really didn't care about peace or harmony, but they both hated how their father and his minions had prowled upon the weak.

"Then, one day, the wolf and the tiger met two maidens by the sea. They were beautiful and lived in noble families, and the tiger and the wolf instantly fell in love with them. The maiden who loved the tiger was from the northern mountains where it snowed, and was visiting her cousin who lived on an island not far from where the two met. The snow maiden gave everything to the tiger, and loved only him.

"But the sea maiden loved not only the wolf, but people as well, and would do anything to help others.

"One day, the people got mad at the two maidens, and killed them both. The tiger and the wolf were angry and killed many people. But then, the wolf realized his maiden wouldn't have wanted that, and stopped killing. However, the tiger was still angry, and still killed many. The wolf tried to stop him by compromising, but the tiger would not do it. So the wolf decided to fight the tiger in hopes of stopping him by force, but the two were evenly matched. And to this day, they still fight each other, one to kill off all people, and the other to protect it."

Hinata looked at Naruto as if expecting a response, but she knew she would never get one. More tears threatened to pour, but she held them back as best as she could and laid her head down next to him. She stayed like that the rest of the night.

--

Hitomi opened the window to Naruto's room around three o'clock that morning and peeked in. She cursed when she saw Hinata sleeping there, thinking she shouldn't be because of visiting ours. _Oh, right, she's a medical nin…_ She lightly lifted the smaller girl's arm off Naruto's chest and put it by her side, then gently picked Naruto up.

"Sorry Hinata, but it's the only way to save him." With that, she left.

--

Yuki looked out of the cave he had taken the unconscious Kiba to sensing something was amiss. He glared out at the huge sequoia trees as if threatening them to make a move.

"What are those idiots trying to do?" He listened intently, and used his chakra to extend to Konoha. "Hmph, that's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard. Turning a human into a demon." He paused and thought about it for a moment, then a smirk graced his lips. "Then again, I could use this to my advantage." He looked down at Kiba then jumped off, knowing the pup would be fine on his own.

To be continued

* * *

**Lunarangel: **Yep, people aren't trying to kill them, hehe. Mentioning Yuki, trust me, he knows _exactly _what he is doing. And Sora, well, let's just say she's a blonde and shows it.

Thanks for the review! I hate it when I only have to talk to one person. I like it when people comment or ask questions. I don't even care if it's a flame anymore, just review people! IT'S WHAT GIVES ME THE INSPERATION TO WRITE MORE!


	6. I'll Save You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but Yuki and Sora are MINE!

**(PLEASE READ THIS!)A/N: **Now I'm debating on NejiGaa, but I don't know. I need your opinion people! It's either GaaSaku or NejiGaa. I can work them both out if I try, but I'm going to start this poll for three days, and whomever I get more of, I'll post the results and work with that coupling. Also, if anyone has any suggestions, then feel free to review me and put it in that. Thanks my adoring fans!

**Dragon Man 180: **Yes, that is a loop hole that I failed to see. But the problem with that is it would mess up where the story is going, and you'll see what I mean later on. Yes she meets Yuki, but no, she doesn't find out about what he did to Naruto. And Hitomi's idea, well, you'll see.

**Ryu-Hitori-Lenore-Evans: **Why thank you! And yes, that was the right word, I think. But I'm glad you like it, and I hope you like the surprises coming up as well!

**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **KibaOC, NaruHina, maybe GaaSaku, ShikaTem

**Warnings: **Only that there are two OCs, hope that doesn't bother anyone

**Summary: **Kiba is an ordinary, everyday ninja of Konoha. He lives a normal life and has a normal family. But then he starts noticing the suspicious stares his family has been giving him, and his body starts to go through strange changes. What the hell is going on? And why would a demon slayer be after him!

_**Secrets of the Inuzuka**_

_**Chapter Five: I'll Save You**_

_By: Nioma Maxwell_

Hinata stirred in her sleep and forced herself awake as the sun shown through the window and into her eyes. She thought Naruto's body would have blocked it, but maybe she had slept too long. She looked over at the boy of her affections, only to find he was gone.

"Naruto-kun!" She stood and searched everywhere in the room, then went over to the door and discovered it was locked from the inside. _I don't remember locking it…_ Just as she unlocked it, Sakura came in.

"Hinata? You were here all night?"

"Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun's gone!"

"What!" Sakura stepped in and looked around the room. "Someone must have kidnapped him… Go tell Tsunade-sama what had happened, and I'll go look for him."

"No! I want to help find him too!"

"But someone needs to inform her!" Sakura yelled, hardly believing Hyuuga Hinata was arguing with her. Then again, it did concern her love's life.

"Then you inform her!"

Sakura stared at the nearly weeping Hyuuga, and finally gave in. "Fine, we'll both go, okay? Besides, I'm sure it will be easier to find him using both of us. And we can't waste time. Let's go!" Hinata nodded and the two jumped out the window.

--

"Ready to perform the seal?" Asked Hitomi's mother as she stood adjacent to her husband and daughter in a triangle formation around the demon holder.

"Yes." Said both Hitomi and her father. The three held up their hands and started performing the seals for the jutsu.

"This should take a couple of hours." Said Hitomi's mom. "We need to be quick about it before anyone finds us."

"Don't worry," said Hitomi. "Gaara's protecting the surrounding area for us." The two adults nodded and started chanting the spell used to take off the seal that was placed on Naruto by the Hokage. Once that was done, Naruto started thrashing and screaming again. Hitomi used a jutsu barrier to conceal his screams so no one from the village could hear him.

The three started doing hand seals for another jutsu, and attacked the soul of the Kyuubi. Which, by the way, three Noble demons against a first class demon was no battle to worry about.

That wasn't the part that would take the longest, it was the seal they put on all their children when they came of age. If they just left him alone, the chakra of the demon would mix with his chakra and make him a demon. But then he would become bloodthirsty and would more than likely attack the village in blind rage. This way his emotions were more under control; however, if the seal was stopped or didn't work, then it would fail and he would turn intoa demon.

Even if Naruto overcame the chakra and learned to control his emotions, the surge of demonic aura would overpower him at first and he would be like the demon before him. Then he would later realize what he had done and never forgiven himself for it. That would be worse than if he stayed bloodthirsty forever.

--

Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked around the outskirts of the village in a fifty mile radius. She gasped when she spotted Naruto screaming and thrashing surrounded by three shinobi. She was too blinded by rage to actually see who they were.

"Hinata?"

Hinata's eyes narrowed and she jumped off. "He's this way!" Sakura nodded and followed.

The pink-haired girl was surprised to see how fast Hinata had become, but that was expected when she had been training under Neji for a while. Her cousin had taken her in as a partner and not really a student. He taught her everything he knew about the Byakugan and some of the techniques he had learned. He was still better than her at them, but she was more well rounded when it came to skills. She used her Hyuuga abilities and medical techniques combined to make her own style of fighting. Her father would have been proud if he wasn't so traditional in keeping with only Hyuuga abilities. But he wasn't the one she was trying to impress.

No, she wanted to impress Naruto; but for the three or so months he had been here she hadn't had the time or courage to show him. He was actually the only one now that she was shy around. Around everyone else she acted more open and positive.

However, she had also developed somewhat of a temper while hanging around Ino and Sakura too much. She never got mad at anything unless it pertained to Naruto. She didn't get angry often, and she would only show it by ignoring the person who had made fun of him or put them in their place. But now, she was pissed and ready to fight.

Unfortunately, she had a couple of obstacles, and one was a redheaded Jounin from Sand.

The two girls stopped when they saw him standing in a tree awaiting their arrival. They both were very angry and not in the mood for his antics (not that he had any…).

"Move." Said Sakura, sparing Gaara the verbal wrath of Hinata that was about to come.

"You may not go any further." Said Gaara, not flinching in the least.

"Move." Growled Hinata. "Or I'll make you move."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at them. "You don't know what you're dealing with."

"A demon possessed bastard!" Yelled the short, indigo-haired girl. Gaara glared at her. "Get out of our way, don't you realize what they're doing to him?"

"Yes, I do. But apparently you don't."

Sakura's eyes widened. "You mean you're in on this? You betrayed Naruto, your _friend?_"

"You two have no idea what's going on."

"Well we're going to find out!" Yelled Hinata, attacking him. Gaara stood ready to deflect her attacks with his sand. "Sakura!" Suddenly Sakura jumped over him and punched through his sand and into his face.

Gaara had known that if his sand hadn't slowed down her punch, he would be sporting a hole in his head. Instead, he only flew back twenty or so meters and into a tree, cracking it. He was more used to people being faster than his sand, not stronger, and it caught him a bit off guard, especially when it had been a woman who had punched him. He stood to counter attack, but then realized they were gone.

"Damnit!" He turned and jumped after them.

--

"Hold on Hitomi! Just a little further!" Yelled the mother as the three stood in an exact triangle formation while performing the hand seals for the seal on Naruto's emotions. They had already killed the demon, and the chakra left behind was starting to consume and absorb his own chakra, turning him into a demon himself. The transformation was causing him severe pain and he was again thrashing and screaming in agony. The trio didn't have far to go, and as long as there weren't any distractions, they would be able to finish it within record time.

Unfortunately lady luck wasn't on their side.

"Leave Naruto-kun alone!" Yelled a female voice from behind Hitomi. The dog girl looked over her shoulder just in time to see a scalpel head her way. If she let go of the seal, she would dissipate it and they would have to start all over. But if she didn't, then she would have a ghastly hole in her head.

She blocked it, causing the seal to break and the sound barrier to go down. Naruto stopped thrashing and screaming and fell into unconsciousness.

Hitomi was boiling with rage, but not enough to transform her. It wouldn't have mattered if she had let go anyway, her father had been punched into a tree by Sakura. But that didn't cease the urge to strangle the Hyuuga.

"What the hell are you two doing!"

"We should ask the same thing of you!" Yelled Sakura, standing beside Hinata. The Hyuuga heiress looked livid at the moment, and it even unnerved the three demons since they weren't used to it. "What are you doing to Naruto!"

"That's none of your business!"

"It is when you're killing him!"

"We're not killing him! We're…" She paused, realizing she had said too much, again.

"You're what?"

"We're on orders by the Hokage." Said Hitomi's mother sternly. Her husband got up and dusted himself off, unaffected by the attack of the pink haired girl.

"To kill Naruto?"

"Like I said, we're not killing him!" Hollered Hitomi, growing angrier with this girl's antics.

"Then what _are _you doing?"

"That's confidential information." Said the mother. "Now leave."

"Not until we know what's going on."

"You'll have to discuss it with the Hokage."

"I think you have enough speaking ability to tell us yourself."

"You stupid girl!" Yelled Hitomi. "Will you not listen to us? We're trying to save him!"

The two girls looked at her with shock and skepticism. "How do we know you're telling the truth?" Asked Sakura.

"We're putting a seal on him." Said the father. The two female demons looked at him and he held up his hand before they could spat at him for giving away what they were doing. "There's no harm in telling them. They should both know about Naruto by now."

"What do you mean?" Asked Hinata.

"Or maybe not." Said Hitomi, glaring at her dad. He laughed nervously.

"What? What's going on? What's wrong with Naruto?" Hinata asked urgently. Everyone looked away, knowing it was against the law to tell her.

Suddenly Gaara appeared in the clearing, glaring at the two girls that had escaped him. They were going to pay, especially that pink haired one.

But before he could even utter a sound, Hitomi rounded on him. "Why couldn't you keep them away? That was your job! To keep anyone from seeing us!"

Gaara glared at her. "I don't need to explain myself to you."

"You were supposed to be our bodyguard! And look what happened!"

"So here I am now, ready to make them pay and take them back."

Hinata unconsciously stepped behind Sakura. Though she was fuming and openly showing it, she was still a little afraid of that sand kid. Sakura on the other hand, could care less about him, even though she's experienced his wrath first hand.

"That's not the point." Said Hitomi, calming herself down. "The fact is we were stopped by them and now we have to start all over."

"How far did you get?"

"We almost finished with the seal. But now we have to start all over and it's going to take two hours! People are really going to notice he's missing soon."

"They already did." Said the red head, looking at the two trespassers.

Hitomi's mother walked over to her daughter and put a hand on her shoulder. "You need to calm down dear. Getting worked up will not help Naruto. And if we get this done then we can go look for Kiba."

"So Kyuubi is dead?" Everyone looked at Gaara.

"Kyuubi?" Asked Hinata, now looking worried and confused. Sakura and Hitomi slapped their brows.

"It was the nine-tailed fox sealed inside Naruto." He said casually.

"Naruto had a demon sealed inside him?" This positively shocked Hinata. Not only did it sound unbelievable, but it made sense at the same time. All those hated glares he received, all the shunning and belittling; it was because of that. No wander people loathed him with a passion, he was the carrier of the demon that nearly destroyed the village fifteen years ago.

But wait, he was only the carrier, so why was he treated so cruelly? If it weren't for him, the village would be in ruins. All he had to do was walk and breathe and live, and the demon was kept from harming the village. How could they be so cruel?

A new burning hatred filled Hinata's being, and she started hating the village back for what they did. She wanted to pound their faces into the ground and make them realize their folly.

But she knew she couldn't, and wouldn't. Revenge never brought anything but more hatred. She knew that the only thing she could really do to help Naruto was be by his side.

However, though Hinata was going through her new revelation, Sakura and the three demons glared at Gaara with utmost hatred now. "You idiot!" cried Sakura. "You weren't supposed to tell her! It's against the law!"

"What? I'm not ruled by this village. The law doesn't pertain to me."

That, shockingly, calmed her down a bit. "Oh, right. But still! It wasn't your place to tell her!"

"That's right!" Said Hitomi. "If Naruto wanted her to know, then _he_ would have told her!"

"Shut up before I reveal your secret."

Hitomi then found it wise to keep her mouth closed.

"Anyway, I think we need to continue the seal." Said Hitomi's mother.

"What is it for?" Asked Hinata.

"We destroyed the demon inside since his seal was cracked and couldn't contain it much longer. Thus left it's chakra to turn Naruto into a demon himself." Hinata's eyes widened. "The seal is to keep his emotions in tact so he doesn't get out of control when he first transforms."

"Oh…"

"That is the most idiotic thing I've ever heard."

Everyone looked around and spotted the demon Yuki standing in a tree. The three demon's plus Gaara's eyes widened in horror.

"Yuki-dono!" Hitomi took a step back. "What are you doing here?"

"Hmph." He glared at the demon girl. "I'm here to stop you from continuing this nonsense."

Everyone's eyes widened more as they realized he was going to kill Naruto.

To be continued

* * *

Thank you all so much for my reviews, for those of you who have actually reviewed... Anyway, I hope to get more!** _Because they are what give me inspiration!_**


	7. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but I own Yuki and Sora.

**A/N: **I'm seriously thinking GaaSaku now because of some recent developements in my mind that seemed to bring those two together and give Sakura a bigger part in the fic. Oh, and by the way, just so you guys know, if you even read this, I really doubt Sasuke will be making an appearence in this fic.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **KibaOC, NaruHina, most likelyGaaSaku, ShikaTem(not much of them…)

**Warnings: **Only that there are two OCs, hope that doesn't bother anyone

**Summary: **Kiba is an ordinary, everyday ninja of Konoha. He lives a normal life and has a normal family. But then he starts noticing the suspicious stares his family has been giving him, and his body starts to go through strange changes. What the hell is going on? And why would a demon slayer be after him!

* * *

_**Secrets of the Inuzuka**_

**_Chapter Six: Kidnapped _**

_By: Nioma Maxwell_

The rays from the sun beat down on Kiba's face from the mouth of the cave, begging him to awaken. The boy stirred in his sleep and finally opened his eyes to see great sequoia trees filling the landscape in front of him. He sat up and stretched as if waking from a long nap, then stood and walked outside to determine where he was.

He looked up, then down, then all around. "There aren't any sequoia trees in Fire country…" He pondered aloud. "We have big trees, but not like this…" He folded his arms in contemplation. "Hm… where would there be sequoia trees? Up north I know… but what country?" Finally it dawned on him and his eyes nearly bulged from his head. "I'm in Lightening!"

"Okay, think this out rationally, what happened last?" He asked himself, trying to remain as calm as he could, pacing back and forth in front of the cave. "I was looking for my dog when my sister showed up. Then there was a slayer girl and I found out I was a…" He stopped as realization dawned on him yet again. "No, I can't be a demon. There's no way!" He looked down at his hands and body, feeling his chest and determining he was still normal. "I don't look or feel any different." He felt his face. "Nope, no difference…" He ground his teeth to think more since it was a habit of his, and bit his own gum. "Ow!" He felt his canine teeth and they seemed to have grown extra long. He shook his head. "That's still no sign that I'm a demon!" He yelled to the open air, as if challenging it.

He stood still for a moment, trying to rethink everything that had happened over the past couple of hours. Come to think of it, he didn't even know what time of day it was. He looked up and gathered that it was morning of the next day and he had been out for more than twelve hours. Or was it two days from then? Or three? Or a week? Or a month?

These questions started to confuse him and he barely had enough time to react when he heard some ruffling in the bushes. He quickly turned around just as the end of a staff headed for his face.

--

Everyone stared at the boy in the tree, most too frightened to move or utter a sound. The only ones oblivious to his natural born power were the two kunoichi human girls standing near the unconscious body of Naruto. Hinata didn't know exactly what was going on, but for some reason she felt obligated to protect Naruto with her life.

"Look, Yuki-dono, let us explain what we're doing." Said Hitomi's mother, stepping forward and taking the initiative to talk to the young demon lord.

Yuki, in turn glared at her. "I don't need a low level demon like you trying to coax me into sparing a mere human." He said bluntly, then held out his hand and threw a burst of chakra at her and her husband, finding them both a verbal threat. Hitomi screamed and shielded herself as both her parents flew by her on either side and rammed into two trees, knocking them down and crumbling them into toothpicks.

Hinata and Sakura were now aware of the danger they were facing. _He used his chakra to avoid hitting Hitomi and specifically hit Mr. and Mrs. Inuzuka! _Thought Sakura to herself, marveling over the power this boy must have, and he didn't look a day over twenty-one.

Hinata also realized what was going on, and threw her body on Naruto to act as a human shield when she saw Yuki jump down from the tree and start walking towards him. Yuki stopped and glared at her.

"Please don't hurt him! He didn't do anything to you, and he's no threat, so why do you have to kill him?" She cried, tears forming in her pale white eyes as she looked up at him pleadingly. Yuki seemed unmoved.

"She's right!" Yelled Hitomi, averting his attention to her. "What's one more demon? He won't be able to do anything to you. He'd just be a thorn in your side, he won't be anywhere near as powerful as you! Please, just leave him be…"

Yuki didn't show any signs of complying, and just started walking towards Hinata and Naruto again.

This time, Hinata glared at him. "You'll have to kill me first to get to him!"

This caused Yuki to stop for a second and glare back at the girl. "Don't you realize what they're going to do to him? He'll be a monster."

"No he won't! Naruto would never be a monster, even if he was the most powerful of demons, I wouldn't care!"

He lifted an eyebrow. "You wouldn't?"

"Yuki-dono, please," whispered Hitomi. "He wouldn't be powerful enough to be a threat to you. We'll make sure he doesn't try to do anything rash, we swear."

Yuki continued to stare at the glaring Hyuuga, looking as if he was pondering something. "No, he wouldn't be a threat if he turned into a Kedakai." He started walking over to Hinata and her unconscious comrade again.

"Yuki-dono!"

Hinata stood in his way, but he just pushed her to the side and grabbed Naruto by the collar. "No!" Hinata ran at him, but he merely stuck two fingers in her side, making her crumble to the ground in pain. "Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata!" Cried Sakura, but didn't move for fear she'd instigate something.

Hitomi, Gaara, and Sakura just watched in horror, all feeling helpless to save their comrade. Yuki pulled Naruto up, his body limp and his eyes still closed. Then he leaned forward and…

Bit him.

Sakura looked mortified while Hinata looked a little confused. Gaara and Hitomi were dumbstruck by the action. They thought he was going to kill him!

"What the hell are you doing?" Asked Hitomi.

Yuki placidly dropped Naruto and turned around to leave. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Are you insane?" She seethed. "You just made him a threat to you!"

"And you're angry why?"

"That's not the point!" She stopped herself, not exactly knowing what the point was.

Hinata crawled over to Naruto, holding her side from the pain, and shook him. "Naruto-kun, wake up… Are you alright? Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun!"

Naruto stirred in his semi-sleep. "Sakura-chan…"

Hinata had a hurt look in her eyes, but she didn't say anymore.

Yuki looked down at the pathetic girl, and as if just deciding this, picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

Hitomi and Sakura gaped. "Wha-What are you doing?" Asked Hitomi.

"Put her down right now!" Yelled Sakura.

"L-Let me go…" Tried Hinata, but she was still in a little bit of pain and didn't think it wise to squirm.

Yuki, on the other hand, just ignored them and jumped off.

Gaara, Sakura, and Hitomi stood there stupefied. First, he comes to kill Naruto and possibly everyone else, then he decides to change him, and now he just kidnapped Hinata for no reason! What the hell was going on!

Hitomi was the first to snap out of her trance, and turned to the others. "We need to get back to the Hokage Tower and inform her of what happened.

"Aren't we going to go after her?" Asked Sakura, but making no move to chase the demon boy.

"He's long gone by now, trust me. Not even us Inuzuka could track him with our noses."

"How would you know?"

"Trust me, we know."

--

Kiba stared at the blonde headed girl with mild amazement, but not at her. He was amazed at how quickly he had reacted to her staff swinging at him when only centimeters away from his face and how fast he had gone. If that thing would have hit him, he knew he'd be without a head.

The girl also looked quite amazed at this new burst of speed from him; not like she'd ever had a chance to fight him before, but still. She didn't think he'd be that fast.

"Look, I don't want to fight you." Said Kiba, trying to reason with the demon slayer. If she was real, then that meant he really was a demon. He tried not to think about it.

"Ha! Why would I spare a mortal enemy?"

"Why the hell do we have to be enemies? We're not from enemy villages, so why are you trying to kill me?"

"Because you're a demon and I'm a human, duh."

"That's beside the point. Why can't we just talk this out like civilized… beings and come to a truce?"

"Yeah right! What, so you can turn on me when I least expect it and eat me!"

"Who said anything about eating you! I'm not a cannibal!"

"You're a demon, I'm a human. Eating me wouldn't be cannibalism."

"Oh, right… That's beside the point! I still think of myself as a human, so I won't eat other humans!"

"Yeah right! Once you get a taste of our blood, you won't stop. You're like every typical demon, bloodthirsty and savage."

"You don't even know me!"

"Enough talk!" She yelled, raising her staff and bringing it down for one quick swipe.

But he dodged again. She glared at him and swung it towards him again, but he only dodged. She continued to swing at him, and he just continued to dodge. "Will you fight me!"

Kiba glared at her, then did the first thing that came to mind, he punched the staff.

Now, normally that would have been a stupid move since he was a demon and it was a demonic bone soaked in holy water; so the effect should have been a seared hand.

But what happened will forever be implanted in both their memory.

The staff shattered into a million pieces.

The blonde fell back against a large sequoia tree and stared at her broken staff. Never had it failed her, and now she was completely and utterly helpless.

Kiba stared at his hand. Even if that had been a normal bone, he wasn't strong enough to shatter a bone! This sort of power was unreal. And he just realized his hand should have been melted!

Soon the power went to his head, and he turned to the girl and threw another punch at her. She screamed and ducked, causing his fist to connect with the sequoia tree behind her.

CRACK

Kiba jumped back and stared up as the sequoia tree now sporting a large dent where his fisthad beenand started to fall forward. Kiba knew he couldn't outrun the tree before it hit the ground, no matter which direction he went. So he jumped near the trunk and instinctively covered the blonde with his body to protect her.

BOOM

When the tree finally hit the ground and the dust cleared, the two sat up and looked around. The tree was very close to their heads, but they were still safe.

Then they realized what position they were in. She screamed.

SMACK

"I'm sorry, geez, you didn't have to smack me! I protected you!"

The girl just sat there with her back to him and her hands clutching her heart.

"You could at least say thank you or something."

"You tried to kill me with that punch!"

"I purposely missed!"

She glared at him.

"Okay, so I was caught up in the moment. Be glad it was the tree and not you."

They fell silent.

"S-So, what are you going to do to me?" She asked, for the first time in a quiet voice.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

She finally turned and faced him with a scowl on her pretty face. "I'm helpless! I don't have a weapon anymore and I can't outrun you! Besides, I don't mind dying to a demon, at least I put up a fight."

"You're not putting up one now."

"That's beside the point!"

"So you're asking me to kill you?"

"I… Well, no… I…"

Kiba sighed and sat Indian style, crossing his arms and thinking. "Look, I really don't care and I don't want to kill you if I have no reason to."

"We're mortal enemies!"

"Will you shut up about that!" She flinched. He sighed. "Look, do what you want, but I don't give a damn unless you try to kill me again."

"So, you're letting me go? Are you even a demon?"

"Hell, I don't know. Maybe I'm a man stuck in a demon's body."

"That sounds stupid."

"Well you got any better ideas?" She flinched again. "And stop flinching! Go away, you're being annoying! If you don't, I might just kill you anyway!"

"Well sorry for asking a question!"

"Maybe if you weren't so annoying, I'd forgive you!"

"Shut-up!"

"No you shut up!"

Both glared at each other and snorted; then turned and folded their arms.

This was stupid, thought Kiba. This girl was beyond annoying, and he wanted to strangle her so badly. Why the hell did she hate him so much when he never did anything to her? And it wasn't like he knew he was a demon the whole time, he just found out himself! Why were girls so annoying? Well, Hinata wasn't annoying, but Sakura and Ino were. But this girl was beyond that. She was persistent and stubborn and bullheaded, she probably scared off any guys that tried to ask her out. Not that he cared.

In any case, he needed to find a way out of here. "Look, I'm leaving so don't follow me, got it?" He said while standing up. "I don't need some annoying girl chasing me trying to kill me and my family, okay? Got it?"

She turned and glared at him, tears brimming her eyes.

Kiba stiffened. One thing he didn't know how to handle were girls who cried. He had had enough bad experiences with Hinata, and he never knew exactly what to do or what to say. He only learned one thing, and that was to let them let out their feelings. But why would he want to listen to her? She hated him, and visa versa.

The girl turned back around and sniffed.

_Damnit._ Kiba fell to his hands and knees and hung his head. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked exasperated.

"Why do you care?"

"I'm trying to let you let out your feelings, and this is the thanks I get?"

"I never asked for you to listen!"

He flinched. He sat Indian style again. "Just tell me, I won't listen."

"That sounded stupid."

"Well what else did you want me to say? It's better when you let it out anyway. You don't need to keep all that bottled up emotion deep inside, it'll just come back to haunt you."

"I'm getting advice from a demon…"

"Then pretend for a moment that I'm human, okay? And let it out."

Sora just sat there for a few moments and sniffed.

"Any time now."

There was no answer. Kiba waited for her to start talking, but after about thirty minutes he decided to give up and stood.

"I hate demons."

He stopped. "Why? Well, besides the fact that they're all evil and like to kill people…"

"They took everything away from me. Or, at least _he_ did…"

Now he was listening. "Who?"

Sora clenched her fists. "The most powerful demon of all. Yakune."

To be continued

* * *


	8. Unexpected Friendship

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but I own Yuki and Sora.

**A/N:**

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **KibaOC, NaruHina, most likely GaaSaku, ShikaTem(not much of them…)

**Warnings: **Only that there are two OCs, hope that doesn't bother anyone

**Summary: **Kiba is an ordinary, everyday ninja of Konoha. He lives a normal life and has a normal family. But then he starts noticing the suspicious stares his family has been giving him, and his body starts to go through strange changes. What the hell is going on? And why would a demon slayer be after him!

* * *

_**Secrets of the Inuzuka**_

_**Chapter Seven: Unexpected Friendship**_

_By: Nioma Maxwell_

Kiba stared at the back of the blonde headed girl that had previously tried to kill him. "Yakune?"

"Yes." She said, her voice shivering with fear and hatred. "He's the one who killed them."

"Your family?"

"My whole village." He flinched. "He killed everyone, and I should have died too that day, but I didn't. All because I disobeyed my mom and went out of the village near the cliffs where I wasn't supposed to be playing."

"Why did he attack? Did he have a grudge against your village?"

She turned to him with a glare. "We were a demon slayer village! A threat! He needed to get rid of us!" He looked at her sympathetically, but she turned away. "It happened when I was six. I was the daughter of the leader of our village. I was already practicing to become a demon slayer. But I didn't want to be one, I wanted to be a dancer and an entertainer, not a warrior. But then he attacked, and everything I loved, everything I cherished, was gone in a mere second. I made a vow to kill him, and I started training myself to become stronger so I could defeat him, because he is an Ouken."

"Ouken?"

She looked at him, her scowl finally gone. "The most powerful of demons. It's what you are, I believe."

"Me?"

She nodded. "Yuki gave it to you; you gained more power than you should have and probably turned into an Ouken instead of a Kedakai."

"What's a Kedakai?"

"It's the level of demon below that."

"Oh."

She looked back at the ground in front of her. "So anyway, that's why I was crying."

"Because your family died?"

"Because I'm not strong enough to beat him!"

"Oh."

"I'll never be strong enough. If I can't defeat you, then I have no chance to defeat him."

Kiba looked at her for a moment, then leaned down. "Hey, why don't _I_ train you?"

She looked at him. "What?"

"Come on, we'll make a truce. You don't attack me or my family, and we won't attack you."

"But…"

"Come on, I doubt you even have a place to stay. What will you do after you've killed him? Wander around and kill more demons?"

"That's what I planned…"

"But if you come with me, then you'll have a place to come home to!"

"Home…" Sora stared at him. "Why are you doing this?"

"What, I can't be nice?"

"I just never expected…"

"That a demon would be nice to a human, I know. But you've got to remember, I spent most of my life as a human, so I know how you feel."

"I…" She looked down.

"Come on." He held out his hand to her. "What do ya say? Truce?"

She stared at his hand for a moment, then smiled and took it. "Truce."

--

Hinata was extremely dizzy. She was a fast shinobi, but she had never gone _this_ fast before. This was insane, they were traveling at like, a million miles a second! How could anyone be this fast? She was starting to feel sick when they came to an abrupt stop at the entrance to a cave.

"Let me go!" She struggled slightly and he put her down. She stopped and stared at him. That was rather gentle for someone who had just kidnapped her. He started to walk away. "Hey, wait!" He stopped and looked at her. "Um, w-why did you kidnap me if you're just going to leave me?"

"He hurt you, didn't he?"

Hinata stared at him dumbstruck. "What?"

"That boy, Naruto. The one you're in love with."

Her face reddened. "He didn't hurt me…"

"You're not Sakura-chan, are you?"

"N-No…"

"Then he hurt you." He turned and started walking away.

"B-But, why did you take me then?"

"I don't have to answer that."

"But you're confusing me! And what are you anyway? Why did you bite Naruto-kun? What do you want from him?"

He stopped and looked back at her. "I'm a demon." Hinata stood frozen. "I bit Naruto to make him more powerful, and I want nothing from him."

"Then why did you do it? What was the point if there isn't anything you want from him?"

He faced her. "The point is for Naruto to learn himself, you're not apart of this."

"If I'm not, then why did you care if I got my feelings hurt?"

He stared at her for a moment, making her feel more uneasy. "Because, you remind me of…" He stopped, then looked behind her. Hinata followed his gaze and gasped when she saw Kiba and a blonde headed girl come out from under a fallen sequoia tree.

"Kiba-kun!"

The boy in question looked up and smiled at his former teammate. "Hey Hinata, what's up?" Him and Sora walked over to them. "Why are you here? And who's that?"

Yuki looked at them and Sora stepped behind Kiba. "He's…" Hinata also looked at the tall white headed boy.

"He's Yuki." Said Sora, her voice dripping with fear and hatred. Kiba had only heard her say one name like that, and it wasn't Yuki.

Yuki smirked. "I see you've gotten over your fear of demons." She glowered at him.

"What's he talking about?" Asked Hinata. Kiba sighed.

"I'll explain it to you on the way home."

"That's if Yuki lets us go." Said Sora.

Yuki shrugged. "I'm not stopping you."

"Then why did you bite him?" She said pointing to the boy beside her. Kiba and Hinata looked at the blonde. Hinata thought back to when Naruto got bitten, and horror seeped through her veins. Kiba just looked at her questionably.

"Bit me? When did he bite me?" They ignored him.

"I'll tell Kiba when he's alone with his friend. You stay out of it." With that, he turned and jumped away.

"What was that all about?" Asked Kiba. "What's going on?"

Hinata sighed. "I'll explain on the way."

--

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was a mess of pink. When his eyes finally focused, he realized Sakura was standing over him with a worried look upon her pretty face. "Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto, are you alright?" She asked as he sat up andscratched his head.

"Yeah, fit as a fiddle! In fact, I feel even better than ever!" He beamed.

Sakura sighed a breath of relief. Then Gaara and Hitomi walked up to him. "Are you sure?" Asked Hitomi. "You don't feel any different?"

"No, why?" They sighed.

"Naruto, we have some bad news." Said Sakura. He looked at her. "Kiba and Hinata have been kidnapped."

Naruto's eyes widened. "_What_?"

"That boy that attacked you, he took them both."

Narutogot out of bedand started stomping out of the room. "Where are you going?" Asked Hitomi. "You've only been in the hospital for a couple of hours, you need to rest!"

"I can't rest knowing two of my closest friends are in danger!" They flinched. "I have to do something!"

"But-"

"Then I'll come with you." Said Sakura, walking over to him. Hitomi gaped.

"But-"

"Me too." Said Gaara, also walking over to them. They looked at Hitomi.

She agreed with them and all, but Naruto just went through a serious transformation; not into a Kedakai, but an _Ouken_. How could he be walking around like nothing happened? She sighed, the anxiety to help get her brother back overshadowing her senses. "Okay, I'm coming too. But let's sneak out, I really doubt the Hokage would let us go." They nodded and disappeared in a whirl of sand.

--

"So you're a demon?" Asked Hinata breathlessly as the three headed back to Konoha. This was so unreal, all this time and one of her closest friends was part of a demon clan.

Kiba nodded. "Yeah." Sora looked at Hinata to see her reaction.

Hinata looked down. _Naruto's probably a demon now as well. Why are the two boys closest to me turning into demons?_

"What about you?" Asked Kiba, getting her attention. "You had something to tell me as well."

"Oh, that…" She blushed and looked away. She explained everything that had happened to Naruto and her argument with Yuki.

"WHAT? So, Naruto almost died?" _And he's a demon? _He had already had the explanation of how demons turn by Sora. "And Yuki kidnapped you because you reminded him of someone?" The Hyuuga nodded. He looked at Sora. "Do you know who she reminded him of?"

Sora shrugged. "How would I know?"

"Well you know more about this Yuki guy than I do." She just shrugged and continued jumping.

"Um," They looked at Hinata. "I never got your name…"

Sora looked at her, then back in front of her. "It's Sora. Shiruzaki Sora."

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

"You should already know my name." Said Kiba. Sora nodded. Kiba sniffed the air. "Hey, I think I smell Naruto and my sister." Sora's eyes widened and she stopped. The two Leaf nins stopped soon after and looked at her. "What? I told you I wouldn't let my sister harm you."

But Sora was ignoring him and staring straight ahead, standing in a fighting pose. "What's wrong?" Asked Hinata, but she didn't get a response either.

--

"I can smell Kiba and Hinata!" Said Hitomi as the four of them jumped through the forest to find their lost comrades. "And someone else is with them."

"Who?" Asked Sakura, but Hitomi ignored her and glared ahead. It seemed she knew who it was, and wasn't happy she was with her little brother.

When the two lost shinobi came into their sights, they stopped. "Kiba! Hinata!" Yelled Naruto, jumping onto the branch the two were on. They looked at him, Hinata blushing and Kiba smiling. Naruto and Kiba's smiles faltered when they looked at each other in the eye. Kiba could sense the power emanating from his blonde friend, and he knew Naruto could sense it too. However, Naruto didn't know Kiba was a demon, so he was trying to figure out what he was sensing.

"Oh Kiba!" Cried Hitomi, momentarily forgetting the demon slayer standing on a branch behind her little brother. She jumped over to him and hugged him.

"Ak! Hitomi, let go!" But his sister was crying now, despite the fact she could sense his strong demonic aura; she was just happy he was alive. "I said get off me, geez!" He said, gently pushing her away. He didn't want to throw her or do what he did to that tree back there…

"I-I'm just so glad you're alright!" She said, wiping away her tears quickly.

Naruto turned to the blushing Hinata. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She shook her head and looked down. "That's good." He sighed.

Naruto looked over at Sakura and grinned sheepishly, then gave her a thumbs up. She smiled back.

"What happened?" Asked Hitomi. "Did you kill Yuki? How did you get away?"

Kiba looked at his sister, then Hinata. "Uh, well… it's hard to explain." Suddenly he had this strange feeling someone was directing a killing intent at someone else. He looked around and saw Sora glowering at Naruto. _Uh-oh…_ But before he could yell at her, she ripped off a branch and charged at Naruto.

To be continued

* * *


	9. Compromises

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but I own Yuki and Sora.

**A/N:** It is officially GaaSaku since I've only gotten one request and this seems to be warking so far into the story.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **KibaOC, NaruHina, GaaSaku, ShikaTem(not much of them…)

**Warnings: **Only that there are three OCs, hope that doesn't bother anyone

**Summary: **Kiba is an ordinary, everyday ninja of Konoha. He lives a normal life and has a normal family. But then he starts noticing the suspicious stares his family has been giving him, and his body starts to go through strange changes. What the hell is going on? And why would a demon slayer be after him!

* * *

_**Secrets of the Inuzuka**_

_**Chapter Eight: Compromises**_

_By: Nioma Maxwell_

Sora ripped a branch off the nearest tree and attacked Naruto, swinging it like a staff. Naruto was a little too bewildered that one of his friend's comrades was attacking him, and was about to dodge when Kiba jumped in the way and broke it with a punch.

"What the hell are you doing!" He growled at the blonde. She was a little scared of him because he was now one of the most powerful demons in the world, but she was too stubborn to admit that. Hinata was glaring daggers at the girl, but since Kiba was handling it, she decided to keep quiet. Everyone else besides Kiba, Sora, and Naruto noticed the anger boiling from her.

"I'm doing my job! What's it look like I'm doing!" She yelled back.

"I thought we made a truce!"

"I told you not to trust her." Mumbled Hitomi, folding her arms and snorting. Kiba ignored her.

"You said family! He's not family!"

"How would you know?"

She looked at him exasperated. "I certainly can tell the difference between a fox and a dog, thank you very much." Kiba opened his mouth to retort, but paused. She had some really good senses.

"Well he's my friend, so the truce stands!"

"You only said family!"

"How would you feel if I attacked one of _your_ friends!"

"I've never had any, so I wouldn't know!"

"I thought _I_ was your friend!"

Sora stared at him. There was a pregnant silence. A very _long_ silence.

Sora took a deep breath to calm herself. She wasn't the only one who was shocked by what he said. Everyone who knew he was a demon and that she was a demon slayer(in other words, everyone except Naruto) thought it extremely odd that the two would befriend each other. The only one completely against it was Hitomi, thinking more about her little brother's safety with that she devil around. She didn't trust her.

"Fine," said Sora. "But if he makes one wrong move, I'll kill him!" She said, glaring at the bewildered fox demon. Naruto had no idea what was going on and what he did to anger this girl so much.

"Fine." Said Kiba. "But why didn't you attack him before?"

"I'm not stupid. I can tell the difference between a demon and a demon vessel."

"But I'm not a demon." Said Naruto. Everyone sighed. "What? I'm not!"

"Let's just go home." Said Kiba. Everyone who was tired of the arguing nodded and they all left, Naruto trying to convince them he was not a demon.

--

"Kiba! Hinata!" Cried the Hokage as the seven of them walked into her office. "And who's the third girl?"

"We have some explaining to do." Said Hitomi. "And especially to Naruto."

"Yeah." Grumbled the blonde boy. "I want to know what's going on."

Tsunade sighed. "First things first. How did you two escape and who is she?"

Kiba sighed and stepped forward. "Yuki let us go."

"_What?_" Yelled just about everyone.

"He let you go?" Asked Hitomi. "But why? What's he thinking?"

"We don't know. He just dropped Hinata off with us and then left." Said Kiba.

"I see." Said the Hokage. "And her?"

"This is Shiruzaki Sora, the last of her village."

"What village?"

"Hanko."

Tsunade's eyes widened. "You're the last of _that_ village?" She nodded. "ButI thought everyone had died when that demon attacked." Sora looked down.

"I didn't."

Tsunade thought better than to persist. "Okay, so why are you here?"

Kiba cleared his throat. "I'm going to train her." This received another round of questions, and the Hokage had to silence them.

"You can't train her." Said Hitomi. "You don't even know how to use _your _powers."

"What powers?" Asked Naruto. Everyone looked at him. "What's everyone hiding from me!"

They all sighed. "I'll explain." Said Tsunade. She looked at Naruto and he gave her his complete attention. She explained everything she knew about what had happened from the time of his mission till now, not getting into detail about the Inuzuka clan but merely telling him that they were demons. Once finished, Naruto looked mortified. "In any case, I don't want this information to leave this room, got it? And that goes for you too, Gaara. I might not be able to order you around, but I'm asking this as a favor, alright?" They all nodded. "And as for you, Sora," The girl in question stood straighter when addressed. "I will let you join this village on one condition: you will be completely loyal to me, got it?" She nodded. "Now, I want you to promise me you will not attack any of my ninjas, no matter who they are, got it?" Her eyes narrowed, but she nodded. "You will not train under Kiba," Both opened their mouths to protest, but she held up a hand to silence them. "You will train under Hinata and me." They stared at her. Hinata looked a little shocked to be assigned a student at such a young age. "Since you're a demon slayer, and you will be under my command, it would be good for you if you became a shinobi. After you learn the basics from us, I will probably assign you to someone else who could bring out more of your potential. In the mean time, you need a place to stay."

"S-She can stay with me." Said Hinata.

Tsunade shook her head. "No, your father would have a cow. And I don't feel like dealing with him."

"She can stay with me." Said Sakura.

Tsunade shook her head again. "No, I have another mission for you."

"She can stay with me." Said Kiba. Everyone stared at him. "What?"

Tsunade was about to say no, but then thought better about it. "You know what, why not?"

"WHAT!" Yelled Hitomi. "But Hokage-sama, she's a demon slayer! We're demons! We don't mix!"

"Yeah!" Agreed Sora.

"Exactly why I'm putting her with you guys. Besides, her and Kiba seem to get along very well."

"That's beside the point!"

"I madea truce with her!" Said Kiba. They all looked at him. "We made a truce that neither of us would attack each other, and that goes for my family and Naruto as well. Trust me, I'm sure I can keep them from fighting." He grinned at the Hokage, and everyone got the hint.

"I'm sure you could, but I don't want any fighting, got it? Besides, I'm sure I can find things to occupy you with." She said, looking at the blonde girl. "And Hitomi, Kiba; if your parents have any questions, they can take it up with me." The two siblings nodded. "Now, onto other things." She looked at Kiba and Naruto. "Since you two have never been demons before, Hitomi and her mother, Katsua, have volunteered to train you." They nodded. She looked at Gaara and Sakura. "Gaara and his siblings will be leaving in three days to return to their village. The Kazekage has asked for some back up since they are having trouble since the attack from Mist last year. So I've assigned you and Shikamaru to stay with them and do missions with them for a couple of months." Sakura nodded. "I've also requested you only do missions with the three of them, since I know they won't betray me." She winked at Gaara. He just stared at her.

"Well, that should be everything. Kiba, you can escort Sora around the village if you want. Sora, I want you here in my office atfive A.M.tomorrow, got it?" She nodded. "Hinata, you as well. Everyone else, dismissed."

--

"And that's the Yamanaka Flower Shop," said Kiba as he walked Sora through the village with Sakura and Hinata. Naruto and Gaara had decided to get lunch, and Kiba was starting to get hungry. "You know, just in case you want flowers… Though you probably don't like them…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked incredulously.

"I didn't mean anything by it!" Hinata and Sakura shook their heads. Men. "I mean, you just look like the kind of girl who doesn't like flowers." Sora glowered at him. "I mean you do! You look like the kind of girl who dresses in flowers!"

"Are you calling me a girly girl?"

Kiba sighed. "I give up."

Sakura put a hand on his shoulder, smirking. "Don't worry, no man understands women. Even if you're a, you know."

"Yeah, right…" He sighed again. Hinata giggled. "Why don't we get something to eat? We can go get ramen with Naruto and Gaara. I'm sure some of our other friends are there, you can meet them!"

"What's ramen?"

The trio stared at her. "_You_ don't know what ramen is?" Asked Sakura. Sora just shrugged. "Well, don't tell Naruto that. He'll have a cow."

"And a horse." Said Kiba, snickering. "And a buffalo, and an elephant…"

"Okay we get the picture."

"I'm just saying…" The four walked to the Ichiraku Ramen shop, and discovered the whole gang was there pestering Naruto and Shikamaru about their mission. Apparently they had heard they had come in contact with a demon.

"And there I was, the only one left standing." Said Naruto. "Not even Hitomi was able to fight against him, a Jounin." Shikamaru rolled his eyes, Lee gasped. "Kiba, of course, was suffering from a cold, so he couldn't fight either."

"Excuse me." Naruto froze, then looked at Kiba and laughed nervously. "Why don't you let _Gaara_ tell the story, I doubt he would _lie_."

"Naruto-kun was lying?" Asked Lee, shocked the blonde would ever do such a thing. Everyone else either shook their heads or rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, I'd like you all to meet Shiruzaki Sora." He said, motioning to the blonde beside him. "Sora, these are my friends, Ino, Shikamaru, you've met Naruto," He pointed to each person and introduced them, even the Sand trio. "She just moved here from another village."

"What village?" Asked Neji.

"Hanko."

Temari looked at her.

"Never heard of it." Said Tenten.

"It's not there anymore." Everyone went silent.

"Anyway!" Said Kiba, getting their attention. "She's training to be a ninja, so she'll be living here from now on. Please be nice to each other, especially you." He said, looking at Sora. She just shrugged and looked away. "So how about some ramen?"

Everyone nodded with the occasional shout from Naruto and Choji, and they all got seated around her. Most started asking questions, trying to get conversation going; but Sora was a little disoriented, never having had a friend before.

"So you traveled around?" Asked Ino. They had decided to keep it secret that she was a demon slayer.

Sora nodded.

"Why'd you decide to come here?" Asked Lee.

She shrugged.

"Can you even talk?" Asked Kankuro.

She glared at him.

"Have you ever been to Cloud?" Asked Tenten.

She nodded.

"What's it like there?"

"Cloudy." Everyone sweatdropped.

"Let me guess, Rain Village is rainy." Said Kankuro.

Sora shrugged. "Never been there."

"Um, guys, it's getting late, maybe we should go." Suggested Sakura, knowing Sora had to be feeling uncomfortable by now. Kiba and Hinata also got the hint, and insisted they all depart now.

Once everyone was gone, Kiba was alone with Sora as they walked home. Usually, Sora would feel strange walking with someone, especially a demon; but for some reason, she felt comfortable around him.

"Sorry about that. I didn't think they'd bombard you with questions." Said Kiba.

"I don't care." They fell silent. Then something hit Sora. "Where am I going to sleep?"

Kiba also realized what she meant and blushed. "Well, you can sleep in my sister's room…"

"Hell no! She'll kill me!"

"No she won't, I made her promise not to touch you!"

"But still! She hates me!"

"Well you can't sleep in _my_ room!"

"Don't you have a _spare_ bedroom?"

He thought for a moment. "Yeah, there's one next to mine, but it doesn't have a futon or anything."

"I'll take it."

"Are you sure?"

"If I become a ninja, then that means I'll get some money. And when I do, I can buy me one."

"How did you get by before? Have you even _had_ a job before?"

"Yeah, I was a demon slayer."

"But did you get _paid_ for it?"

"Well, whenever I saved a village from some demons, they would always give me money, though I don't know why. Usually it would help me get by for a couple ofmonths at a time."

"Oh, never mind." They went silent. "So, uh, what do you think about everyone?" _Man, what a lame way to start a conversation…_

Sora thought for a moment. "They seemed nice, but I don't know them that well."

He smiled. "Hey, you can sense when someone's a demon, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Did you notice anyone else there besides me and Naruto?"

"No, why?"

"Damn, I was sure Shino wasn't human."

Sora just shrugged.

"Well, anyway, are you happy?"

She looked at him. "Huh?"

"Are you happy?"

She was silent for a moment, then looked down. Was she happy? Did having a home and new friends make her happy? _Yeah, I am happy…_ She smiled for the first time.

To be continued.

* * *

Well, all I need to say is PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW! iT MAKES MY WORLD GO ROUND! Thank you. Ja ne! 


	10. Haruno's Seal

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but I own Yuki and Sora.

**A/N:**I'm very happy to say i got more reviews than i got the last couple chapters. Okay, more than ANY of my previous chapters. And thank you all for reviewing, I'm so happy. BUT PLEASE KEEP IT COMING!

**Ryu-Hitori-Lenore-Evans: **Thank you for reviewing! I got that ending from chobits, where Hideki asked Chi, "Are you happy Chi?" Of course I didn't go through the whole, "I don't understand Happy" but you get the picture. Thank you! You made my life so much brighter!

**Dragon Man 180: **I noticed that, but he's going to be blonde for now and not realize it till late. That's when Hinata will come in!

**Megan: **AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Megan, yea! You reviewed! Do you like Sora? She just like you, heh heh. I hope you like the way I'm doing Sakura, I know you hate her. Thank you so much for the review! I never thought you'd do that. I love ya lil' sis!

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **KibaOC, NaruHina, GaaSaku, ShikaTem(not much of them…)

**Warnings: **Only that there are two OCs, hope that doesn't bother anyone

**Summary: **Kiba is an ordinary, everyday ninja of Konoha. He lives a normal life and has a normal family. But then he starts noticing the suspicious stares his family has been giving him, and his body starts to go through strange changes. What the hell is going on? And why would a demon slayer be after him!

* * *

_**Secrets of the Inuzuka**_

_**Chapter Nine: Haruno's Seal**_

_By: Nioma Maxwell_

"Mom, I'm home!" Yelled Sakura as she went upstairs to her bedroom.

"Wait, Sakura, come in here for a moment." Called her mother.

Sakura walked into the kitchen with a curious look on her face. Both of her parents, her cousin, her uncle, and her grandmother were in there waiting for her. "Yes?"

"We have something we want to discuss, sit down." Said her mother. She sat down at the kitchen table with her grandmother and cousin, all smiling at her. "It's about the coming of age."

Sakura's eyes widened. "You mean the seal?" She asked, looking at the symbol on her mother's forehead. It was a small violet dot with a small upside down triangle under it. "But I thought I had to be eighteen to get it."

"It all depends on the person. I was eighteen when it was placed upon me. Your grandmother was sixteen, and Ayame was seventeen. It all depends upon the person."

"So you think I've come of age?"

"Hokage-sama thinks so. But, we were also worried when we heard about that mission a year ago."

Sakura laughed nervously. "Oh yeah, that one…"

"We were a little worried since that wasn't supposed to happen."

"What do you mean? I thought we _all_ had that."

"We do, but never before has it gotten out of control before the seal was put on us."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh. So, what does that mean for me?"

"Probably that yours is too powerful for you to control at this point and we have to put the seal on you earlier."

Sakura smiled. "Oh, okay! When should I get ready for the ceremony?"

"Well, since you will be leaving in a few days, we need to hurry. Hokage-sama volunteered to help. We will begin tomorrow at noon in the courtyard, okay?" Sakura nodded. "You may go." The young teenager nodded and left with a smile on her face.

The grandmother sighed. "I just hope we're doing the right thing, Tsubaki." She said to her daughter.

"This probably means she's the most powerful, right?" Asked Ayame. They nodded.

"But still, she'll be hard to control even _with _the seal." Said Tsubaki. "But I think she's ready."

They all nodded.

--

"Mom, Dad! I'm back!" Yelled Kiba as he walked into his house. Sora made sure to stay behind him when they walked in. He didn't mind anyway.

Kiba's mother, Katsua, walked in and smiled at her son, then glared at the demon slayer. Sora glared back.

"Glad you're back, son." She said, reverting back to him.

"Where's dad?"

"On a mission."

Kiba snorted as he closed the door and took his shoes off. "He's always away on missions. I never get to see him."

"He's a very busy man, Kiba; with a Genin cell and all."

"Yeah, whatever." He shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking up stairs.

"Arf!"

Kiba's eyes brightened when he saw his dog running down the stairs and jump on him. "Akamaru!" The boy and dog embraced as fireworks went off and they both bawled.

Sora sweatdropped.

"Sora, I'd like you to meet Akamaru." Said Kiba, coming out of his crying fit with his dog. Sora smiled nervously at the pup, remembering when he had growled at her the first time they met.

But Akamaru was quick to forgive and licked her. Sora laughed and scratched his ears, feeling more at ease.

Katsua and Hitomi still didn't like her, even if their dogs did. Which, by the way, were all surrounding her and barking. "I still don't trust her." Growled Hitomi, folding her arms and glaring at the demon slayer.

"Everyone else likes her." Said Kiba, motioning to the dogs.

"That's beside the point!"

"Anyway, I'm going to show her to her room."

"Where's she sleeping?" Asked his mother, ready to pounce if he said his room.

"In the room next to mine, don't worry. And another thing, if you two attack her, I'll never forgive you." He warned, then grabbed Sora's wrist and pulled her upstairs. The dogs followed.

Katsua and Hitomi sighed. "I guess there's nothing we can do, huh?" Asked Hitomi.

"No, not since the Hokage ordered us."

"But still, I don't trust her."

"It's not like she could do anything to Kiba anyway, considering what he is."

Hitomi grumbled. "That's beside the point."

--

"Are you sure you don't want my bed? I can sleep in here." Said Kiba as he showed the blonde to her new room.

"No, I'll be fine." She said quietly, not so sure of herself. She still didn't trust the other demons.

Kiba sighed. "Okay, if you need anything, holler." He said, shutting the door behind him.

Sora dropped the blankets and pillow he had given her, and stared at the empty room. It was more than she had ever had since the incident involving her village. She felt a little scared though, living in a house full of demons when she had lived most of her life killing them. Everything she was doing was going against what her father had taught her.

She unfolded the blankets and made a small bed, then laid down. She laid there in the dark, listening to the silence. _Man, I'll never get to sleep…_

--

And sure enough, she never slept. She sat there with bags under her eyes and a death glare at the wall. How could a demon slayer sleep in a house full of demons?

She got up and walked out, ignoring her stomach as it grumbled for breakfast and left. No one else was awake yet, so she just snuck out and headed to the Hokage's office for her first meeting.

--

Sora burst through the door to the Hokage's office right at five o'clock. "I'm here…"

Tsunade sighed. "Yes, I can see that. Right on time too, you have a bright future."

Hinata just stared as the blonde walked up beside her. They both then looked at Tsunade. "Okay, onto the training…" The older woman looked Sora up and down. "Is that all you have to wear?"

Sora looked at her mangled and dirty clothes. "It's all I have."

Tsunade sighed. "Okay, for your first mission, you're going shopping."

"But-"

"Don't worry, I can pay for it. Just tell them to put it on the Hokage's tab."

"But-"

"No questions, I don't want any student of mine being unhygienic."

"Fine."

"You don't mind taking her shopping, do you Hinata?"

"Oh-uh, no…" Hinata looked down. She still wasn't sure she should be taking on a student, especially one that had nearly attacked Naruto-kun…

"Good, then dismissed."

The two left the building and headed for the mall to go shopping. Sora wasn't too happy about it, since she wanted to train instead. "Man, I hate shopping. Shopping's for preps who have nothing better to do."

--

"Does this dress make me look fat?"

Hinata sweatdropped.

--

Sakura stepped out of her room dressed in a long, elegant, pink kimono with blue and purple petals flowing through the dress and a blue obi. She had her hair pinned up as much as she could get it, with her bangs clipped back to reveal more of her forehead than she would have liked. She blushed slightly when her cousin Ayame smiled at her, also dressed up for the occasion.

"Your mother and father are waiting for you." Sakura nodded and followed her purple haired cousin to the small courtyard outside.

When they arrived, Tsunade, Tsubaki, Sakura's grandmother, her father, and her uncle stood in a five-point star lined on the ground with sakura petals scattered along the ground. Sakura smiled and stood in the center and faced her grandmother.

"It is tradition to scatter leaves or flower petals of the name you were given." Said her grandmother. "That is why women in this family are named after flowers while men are named after plants. Since I am the oldest, I will be doing the seal. Sit down." Sakura obeyed and sat, along with everyone else. Ayame stood back to watch, since she was the only one left.

All five sitting on the outer star points started doing complex hand seals while chanting in a different language. Sakura then started her own hand seals and mumbled fewer words.

Once they stopped, Sakura sat still with her hands in the tiger symbol as her grandmother andmother started drawing kanji around the star and inside in their own blood. When finished, her grandmother took a paint brush and violet ink and painted an intricate design on her forehead, covering every inch with a dot and an upside down triangle in the middle.

Her grandmother then did another series of hand seals and pressed two fingers to her granddaughter's forehead. A pinkish light followed and covered the surrounding area, and in an instant it vanished, leaving only the small dot and triangle on her forehead.

Sakura collapsed onto the ground. Her mother stood to help her, but her husband held her back. "She needs to get up on her own." Tsubaki nodded and waited for her daughter to stand.

Sakura forced herself up and smiled. Her grandmother nodded her approval.

--

"You did well, Sakura-chan." Said Ayame as she walked her cousin to her room. "I screamed when the seal was put on me."

"Yeah, well, she screamed too."

"At least it's all over now, and she won't be bothering you anymore."

"Actually, ever since that mission a year ago, she hasn't been too talkative."

"I guess it shocked her as well when she came out."

"It doesn't matter now. Now that I have the seal, we both can fight to our full potential without hindering the other."

Ayame nodded. "That's right. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. You need your rest."

Sakura nodded. "Thanks." She smiled and closed her door.

--

Hinata and Sora decided to eat lunch at the Ichiraku ramen shop after shopping. Though Sora never admitted it, she had turned into a shop-a-holic. The girl had bought way more clothes than she needed, but then again, she was a woman. The only one who could probably out match her in shopping was Ino. What's with blondes and shopping?(j/k)

"Man, why couldn't we have done some training instead?" Asked Sora as she ate her ramen.

"Well, at least you have some new clothes." Said Hinata. Tsunade had made it a direct order to get rid of her old clothes, and now she was sporting a whole new outfit. She wore a really tight, black t-shirt that covered half of her stomach; brown boy shorts; black armguards; khaki, draw string strapsthat went around her breasts showing off all she had; and semi, knee-high boot sandals. Her hair was still pulled back into a Neji-like hairdo with strands hanging in her face.

Sora shrugged. "Well, it was a mission, so I had to get some."

Hinata sweatdropped.

"You also got some new clothes as well." Said Sora, looking at the modest Hyuuga. She wore a sleeveless jacket that resembled her old one and a short, violet, school girl skirt. She had two wrist guards on each arm and knee-high boot sandals like Sakura's.

"I guess…" She looked down at her ramen and was instantly reminded of Naruto. There were some things she wanted to discuss with her new student. "So, how is it living at the Inuzuka house?"

Sora shivered. "It's scary. You never know if they're going to strike."

"But I thought you and Kiba made a truce."

"We did, but that doesn't erase the tension. I know for a fact they hate me."

"But Kiba doesn't, does he?"

Sora seemed to calm down a little and her eyes softened. "No, Kiba isn't like them." She paused, Hinata watching her intently. "I was always taught that demons were evil, no matter what. And all the ones I have fought seemed that way." She looked up. "But Kiba's different. I don't know why, but he's not like other demons. He's almost… human."

"He _did_ live most of his life as a human, you know."

"Yeah, but I never expected him to stay that way."

"What do you mean?"

Sora looked at her. "I've studied everything there is about demons, so I know about Henkou and Ouken, and all those classes."

"Henkou?"

"Those are demons that are born human and turn when they reach a certain age. But I've never met one before Kiba. The scrolls always said when they change, they become bloodthirsty and thrive for combat." She looked down. "I guess everything I learned was false."

"You studied this when you were little?"

"No, throughout the years. The scrolls exist in my village."

"But I thought it was destroyed."

"No, it wasn't. Everyone was just killed. Nothing happened to the village."

"So it's still out there?"

She nodded. "I put a seal on it so no one could find it and steal the scrolls. I would have stayed there, but there were too many bad memories."

Hinata looked at her sympathetically. "Um, what about Naruto-kun?"

Sora looked at her. "What about him?"

"W-Well, he turned demon too…" she whispered.

"Well, from what I've seen from him, both him and Kiba seem unaffected by the change. Then again, I don't know since I've never known them before this."

"They're still the same."

"It could be that instead of going Kedakai, they went Ouken and it didn't affect them the same way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, usually, the more powerful you get, the more power you crave. But Yuki isn't like that, and I think that kind of passed onto them."

"Yuki?"

Sora nodded. "Even though he seems all evil, I'm not so sure. He's arrogant all right, but not evil, and I don't know why."

Hinata blushed. "H-How are you so sure?"

"Because every time I've fought him, he would never kill me."

Hinata's eyes widened. It seemed there was more to this Yuki than everyone thought.

To be continued

* * *

Well, after this chapter, the romance will start! These past few chapters were full of action(or in my opinion they were) Well, now onto the romance, tee hee! 


	11. Training

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but I own Yuki and Sora.

**A/N: **AM I gonna have to yell at you people AGAIN to get your ATTENTION? Just because I said I wanted reviews in ONE chapter, doesn't mean you stop givinG them to me in the NEXT chapter. The only one I can really count on is Dragon Man 180. And no, Naruto wont be growing any fox features, because if he did, both Yuki and Kiba would have thier own set of features to deal with. But they DO have _other forms._ Heh heh.

**ATTENTION READERS:**I have come to a stand still in my fic. In other words, I have writers block. So IF you don't want me to DISCONTINUE, then I suggest you people please review and give me some suggestions on how to get my couples together, k? Thank you for your time and reviews.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **KibaOC, NaruHina, GaaSaku, ShikaTem(not much of them…)

**Warnings: **Only that there are two OCs, hope that doesn't bother anyone

**Summary: **Kiba is an ordinary, everyday ninja of Konoha. He lives a normal life and has a normal family. But then he starts noticing the suspicious stares his family has been giving him, and his body starts to go through strange changes. What the hell is going on? And why would a demon slayer be after him!

* * *

_**Secrets of the Inuzuka**_

**_Chapter Ten: Training_**

_By: Nioma Maxwell_

Sora tried desperately to get to sleep, not wanting to go another full night without rest. But she still didn't trust these people, even if she had Kiba's word. She trusted Kiba, but not his family.

It was one thing making a truce that involved only two people, but a whole clan? This was too much.

She flinched when she heard some of the dogs barking and howling at the moon. Even if she did begin to trust them, she could never get to sleep knowing there were animals that served demons prowling around at night. She just couldn't make herself feel safe enough to fall asleep.

She tried closing her eyes again, but sleep never came. Anger started to boil inside, her temper getting the best of her. Finally, when she couldn't take it anymore, she sat up. "That's IT!"

--

Kiba slowly woke up from the rays of sunlight hitting his face. He glared at his window, feeling like it was its fault. He tried burying his face in his pillow, but that didn't work; he couldn't breathe. Finally he decided to roll over.

But he couldn't. For some odd reason, something was keeping him from moving. Then he realized something was in bed behind him. _Must be one of the dogs, oh well._ He yawned and tried going back to sleep.

Then he felt something on his chest. He looked down and pulled the covers away to see what it was. He stared. It was an arm…

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kiba crashed to the ground off his bed and looked up to see Sora sleeping peacefully. Unfortunately, his screaming woke her up and she looked at him groggily. "Kiba? What's wrong?"

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" He yelled, trying to cover his bare chest and boxers. She sat up and he had to hold his nose from a nose bleed. She was hardly wearing anything but a tank top and really short shorts. Her shirt was so low cut and tight, he could see every curve of her body. His face grew redder.

"I couldn't sleep." She said, still not fully awake yet.

"So? Why'd you have to come in here?"

She pouted a little. "Because I was scared…"

Kiba shivered. One thing he didn't know how to handle was women, and it didn't help that he was fifteen and going through puberty.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Hitomi and Katsua came in. "What's wrong, we heard a scream!" The two stared at Sora and Kiba.

Kiba stood up, momentarily forgetting he was only in his boxers. "I-I can explain! It's not what it looks like!"

They looked at him, then Sora and her straps that were falling off. They glared at him.

"I can explain!"

Hitomi smirked. "Sure you can."

"Kiba…" His mother growled. "It's one thing taking the side of a demon slayer, but it's a whole other story when you take advantage of her!"

"But I didn't!"

Sora looked back and forth from Kiba to his mother and sister. Then she looked down at Akamaru. "Was it something I said?"

--

Naruto arrived at the meeting place he was told to go to meet for his first day of training. He stood in a secluded area about fifteen miles from the village, waiting for his new teammate and sensei to arrive.

After waiting for an hour or so, the mother and son finally arrived in the clearing. He was about to give a hearty complaint about them being late when he noticed Kiba looked a little beaten up.

"What happened to you?" He asked the young dog demon.

"Not now, Naruto."

"Let's just say he woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Said Katsua.

Naruto just looked more confused.

"Like I said, don't ask."

Naruto shrugged.

"Okay boys, this is how it's gonna go for the next three months. First we're going to learn self control, and I don't mean urges. You two need to learn how to control the amount of power you use. But first, we're in boot camp! I don't want any complaining and you two will address me as sir! Got it!"

"Uh, but you're a woman." Said Naruto.

"What did I just say?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

She started pacing in front of them. "Now, I want five hundred thousand laps around the village at approximately one hundred twenty miles an hour!"

The two looked at her like she was crazy. "We can't do that!"

"Hey, I gave you a break. You're demons now, stuff that you thought was humanly impossible are now options for you. Now move it! I want those laps done by eight o'clock!"

The two looked worn out already. "Man, this is gonna kill us." Mumbled Naruto.

"First one done gets whatever they want."

The two froze. Katsua smirked.

--

Sora and Hinata stood in a small clearing around the training grounds inside the village. They were in the area where Naruto had first become a ninja and she had confessed most of her feelings to Naruto.

Hinata sighed. "Okay, I guess we should start with chakra control, and then go from there."

"What's chakra?"

Hinata sweatdropped. "Um, well, it's a mixture of your physical and mental energy." Sora still looked confused. The Hyuuga sighed and explained it into the most detail she could.

"Oh, you mean ki."

"Ki?"

"Yeah, ki."

Hinata stared at her. "Oh, well, as ninjas we call it chakra."

Sora shrugged. "Whatever."

"So, um, how well can you control your chakra?"

"Well, I usually use it for jumping and speed, but I also combine it with my weapons."

"Combine it with your weapons?"

"Yeah, that's how I perform techniques. I use only weapons."

"So you're a weapons expert?" _Maybe Tenten can help train her._

Sora laughed. "Well, not exactly an _expert_. After father died, I had to teach myself how to use weapons, and I was only able to perfect using a staff and a katana."

"Oh. But you've used other weapons, right?" Sora nodded. "Well, then we'll start with basic ninjutsu."

"Ninjutsu?"

Hinata sighed. She still had to explain the basics.

Once she gave Sora her tutorial of the ninja arts, she started with basic ninja hand seals. "These are what we use to mold chakra for our techniques." She showed her all the hand seals and repeated them a second time. "Want to try them?"

Sora nodded and repeated the hand seals exactly, albeit slowly. Hinata was amazed.

_She's a fast learner. This might be easier than I thought._ "Okay, try doing those for the next couple hours to build up speed, okay?" Sora nodded and started doing hand seals over and over again.

--

"Man, I hope this mission is better than the last one." Said a random shinobi to his random partner, who nodded in turn as they left the village.

"Anything should be better than that last mission." The two headed out and were about to cross the gates when a burst of wind and two people screaming "Ramen!" and "Soul Caliber II!" flew by them.(I couldn't think of anything Kiba would want, heh…)

"What the hell was that?"

Another second and the two ran by them again, shouting the same thing over and over again.

"I have no idea."

Meanwhile, the two were in a heated race around the village, chanting the things they wanted most while counting their laps in their heads. They were going so fast, a mini tornado surrounded the village, reaching up to the gates of Konoha. The shinobi had to jump over them to avoid getting hit.

Katsua smirked from her perch on a tree. "They both have promising futures ahead of them."

--

After about five or six hours, Sora didn't seem to be getting anywhere. She had the seals down perfectly, but she wasn't doing them any faster than when she started. At least she didn't have to think about them anymore.

Hinata sighed as she looked at her. _I guess this could take a while_. "Sora, why don't you take a quick break?"

"But I want to keep training." She said, not stopping.

Hinata was vaguely reminded of Naruto for a moment. "Okay, then let's try something else." Sora nodded and stopped. "Okay, why don't we do this? I'll say a name, and you give me the seal, okay?" Sora nodded. "Tiger." Sora paused, then gave her the seal. _Looks like she has to think about it. _"Rat. Snake. Rabbit. Dragon. Dog. Cat."

Sora paused. "Wait, I don't remember the cat."

Hinata smiled. "That's because there is none." Sora glared at her playfully. "Ox, ram, horse, rooster, monkey, boar, rat, dragon, rabbit, tiger, dog, snake…" She continued and Sora gave each seal correctly. Hinata started to speed her up a bit and continued to practice like that for the next couple of hours.

--

Naruto and Kiba were exhausted by the end of their little race, and were panting heavily. Katsua appeared and looked down at them emotionless.

"It… was a tie…" Said Kiba.

"Yeah… so we both… get what we want… right?" Asked Naruto.

"Hm, I don't know. We're going to have to do a tie breaker." She grinned maliciously at them. They looked at each other and gulped. "I want five hundred…" They sighed. "Thousand pushups."

They both fell over anime style.

--

By the end of the day, Naruto and Kiba were too exhausted to stand. They had to drag themselves into the village, but they only got as far as the training grounds where Hinata and Sora were.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Asked Hinata as she ran over to help him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, hehe… Just a little exhausted from training."

"What, no help?" Said Kiba, pouting. Sora walked over and put his arm around her shoulder and helped him up. Kiba blushed a bright red.

"I may not be exhausted, but my hands are worn out."

"What did you do?" Asked Naruto.

"I practiced hand seals."

"Yeah, I remember doing those back in the day." He said in a dreamy voice as Hinata helped him up.

"Kiba, why is your face all red?" Asked Hinata innocently.

If possible, Kiba's face got even redder. "N-No reason!"

"Yeah, why _are_ you red?" Asked Sora. "Is it from the training?"

Naruto snickered. "I doubt it."

Kiba's face could now be rivaled by a tomato.

"Kiba." Everyone looked back and saw Kiba's mother glowering at him. He gulped.

"I-It's not what you think!"

"And what _do_ I think?" She asked, folding her arms and tapping her foot.

"It's, no, I… Aaaaahhhh!" He couldn't take it anymore and just darted off, finding newfound strength in his legs to run for his life. His mother just marched off after him.

"What was that all about?" Asked Naruto. Hinata shrugged and blushed a little at his closeness.

Sora also shrugged. "I don't know, but he seems to do that whenever his mom glares at him."

"What do you mean?" Asked Hinata.

"Well, this morning, when we woke up, she was glaring at him after she looked at me."

Hinata paled. "Wait, were you two in the same room when you woke up?"

"Yeah. I got scared at night and crawled into bed with him. Why?"

Naruto and Hinata fell over anime style. This girl was too much.

To be continued

* * *

**ATTENTION AGAIN:** this is your last warning, PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS! I don't care if you're giving me one word reviews, just please review! I'm BEGGING you! 


	12. Sibling Vow

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but I own Yuki and Sora.

**A/N: **Okay okay, I guess I should calm down a little. I won't discontinue. But I am having trouble with ideas. And I see so many fics with fifty or more reviews, and I only have twenty... I feel like I'm not doing a good job sniff But I'll try to calm it down, at least I have a lot of hits... Anda little help, please?

**Dragon Man 180: **Don't worry, you'll see a lot of NaruHina in chapter twelve. Actually, thanks to you I was able to come up with something.

**Ryu-Hitori-Lenore-Evans: **Thanks for your support on KibaSora, I'm glad you like the coupling.

**Zariem: **Wow, I'm flattered, thank you. After that review I don't think I need any more to inspire me.(although I reviews are still welcome)

**Magerm: **Yes, Kiba and Sora are going to be a couple. I was thinking of putting Yuki with someone else...

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **KibaOC, NaruHina, GaaSaku, ShikaTem(not much of them…)

**Warnings: **Only that there are two OCs, hope that doesn't bother anyone

**Summary: **Kiba is an ordinary, everyday ninja of Konoha. He lives a normal life and has a normal family. But then he starts noticing the suspicious stares his family has been giving him, and his body starts to go through strange changes. What the hell is going on? And why would a demon slayer be after him!

* * *

_**Secrets of the Inuzuka**_

_**Chapter Eleven: Sibling Vow**_

_By: Nioma Maxwell_

Ayame opened her younger cousin's door and saw her packing. She smiled down at her and walked in, closing the door behind her. "I see you don't procrastinate."

"It's the first time I've been to Sand." Said Sakura excitedly. "I can't wait to see what it looks like."

"Don't get your hopes up; remember, they live in a desert."

"That doesn't mean anything." She stood and put her bag on her back. "Well, I'm ready."

"Someone's waiting outside for you."

"Really? Who?"

"Your teammate, Naruto."

Sakura brightened and ran downstairs. "Bye!"

When she got the door, she had to fend off her parents from saying goodbye. When she finally said her farewells, she left and met Naruto outside. "Hey, what's up? I thought you were training."

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well, I skipped today to see you off."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks."

"Sakura-chan, what's that on your forehead?"

Sakura pressed her fingers to the dot. "Oh, this? It's hard to explain, and it will take a while."

"Maybe you can write me about it."

Sakura smiled. "Sure!" They turned and started walking towards the gate. "You know, I wish I had a brother like you."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at her curiously.

"You know, a brother!" Then an idea hit her. "Why _don't_ you be my brother?"

"Because I'm not blood related?"

"No, I mean like adoptive? We're the best of friends, and we tell each other everything, why not?"

Naruto looked at her amazed. "You mean, you really want me as a brother?"

"Of course! Why not?"

Naruto looked down. "Well, you know…"

"That's not an issue anymore, and I still think you're the same old Naruto to me, and I like that." She smiled warmly at him.

Usually, when someone that someone has liked for so long says they're like a sibling, it hurts. But for some reason, Naruto felt happy; happier than he had ever felt in his whole life. Was this what it was like to have a sister? Like how Sasuke was like a brother?

But Sasuke never saw him as a brother, unlike Sakura. She looked at him with sibling affection, and that warmed his heart more than anything Sasuke ever did.

"Yeah, siblings!"

"We can mail each other while I'm away. I'll send postcards!"

"And I'll tell you how my training's going!"

"Yeah! And I'll tell you everything about Sand, and the missions I go on." They both smiled. "So do you promise?"

"Huh?"

"To tell each other everything?"

Naruto smiled and gave her a nice guy pose. "Yeah, I promise!"

--

"So we're going to see them off?" Asked Sora as her and her senseis headed to the gates. "But I want to train some more."

"Just practice your hand seals then." Growled Tsunade, getting tired of her pestering. The three of them finally reached the gates where Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Shikamaru were waiting. "It seems they're starting to take after their former sensei."

Along with them, a lot of their friends were there to see them off. That consisted of all the rookie nine left(except Sasuke), Gai's team, and the senseis(that includes Katsua). The sand nin didn't really think they were all there to see _them_ off, but the two leaf nin instead. Which, by the way, where was Sakura?

Suddenly Naruto and Sakura appeared in a puff of smoke, realizing they were late. "Where were you guys?" Asked Tsunade dangerously.

"We got lost on the road to life." Said Naruto. Kakashi rolled his eyes, as did everyone else.

"Well anyway, we have to get going." Said Temari.

"What's that on your forehead, Sakura?" Asked Ino.

"Oh this? It's just a symbol I've reached adulthood in my family."

"Oh, hardly." The two glared at each other.

The adults, on the other hand, knew what it was. _So she has that now, huh? _Thought Kakashi. _She really has grown up._

"Bye Shika-kun!" Called Ino, hugging the poor soon-to-be-dead Leaf nin.

"Ah, Ino, get off me!" He tried to ignore the death glare planted on his back by Temari. The Yamanaka giggled and let go, sending a challenging glare to the other blonde.

The only other blonde girl among them was busy trying to master hand seals.

"Bye guys!" Waved Naruto, giving them his trademark grin.

"See ya!" Said Lee, giving them the nice guy pose with the teeth that went ping. "Remember to mail me Sakura-san! Bye Gaara!"

Sakura laughed nervously and waved to them. "Bye!"

"Bye Sakura-chan! Bye Shikamaru-kun! Bye Temari-san, Kankuro-san, and Gaara-kun!" Waved Hinata. Everyone else just said goodbye.

The five waved goodbye and left the village.

Katsua folded her arms and looked at Naruto, who started backing away nervously. "So, you decided to skip training, huh?"

"I wanted to see them off!"

"I would have brought you here."

_Yeah, but then Sakura wouldn't have made that vow._ "Sorry." He mumbled.

"You can apologize by giving me fifteen thousand push ups."

"Awe, man!"

--

"I think I got it!" Yelled Sora, bounding up to the Hyuuga girl. Hinata giggled and tested her; and sure enough, she had learned them very well.

"Okay, now onto the next step." Smiled Hinata. "We're going to practice aim."

"Aim? But I'm a weapons master. Sort of."

"How good are you with your throwing?"

"Oh, _that_ aim. I'm decent."

"Well, aim is a very important factor because you'll sometimes need to deflect attacks thrown at you." She gave her some shuriken, then drew a circle on a random tree. "Now, I want you to throw all of your shuriken into the circle."

"That's easy." She threw one of her shuriken, and it hit the tree next to it. "Or maybe not…"

"Keep practicing. When I see some progress, I'll make the circle smaller." Sora nodded and started throwing her shuriken.

--

Naruto and Kiba fell to the ground after doing five hundred thousand jumping jacks, push ups, laps around the village, and sit ups each. Katsua stood over their bodies and smirked.

"When… can we… get to… the real… training?" Panted Naruto.

"This _is_ the real training. Now, I want you guys to kick those stumps ten times."

"Only ten?"

"We'll progress from there."

They smirked at each other and stood. They walked over to a tree stump each and stood ready to kick it. "When I say kick, kick it, okay?" The nodded. "Kick!"

Both their feet connected with the two tree stumps at the same time, and shattered them both into toothpicks. Naruto and Kiba looked at the pile of splinters in amazement. Katsua grinned.

"Now you have to learn to control the power you have. You need to know just how much effort you have to give to get the correct effect. You used to have to give your all, but now you need to learn to give only a little."

The two boys sighed. This was going to be harder than they thought.

--

"I guess that's it for today." Said Hinata as she looked out at the setting sun. Sora still didn't want to give up her training, but when Hinata mentioned Kiba getting off his training soon, she immediately wanted to go home. _Does she realize how she feels?_ Thought the Hyuuga to herself, but decided not to say anything.

"I'll see you tomorrow at five!" Said Sora as she rushed off.

Hinata just smiled and waved goodbye. "I wander how Naruto-kun is doing…"

--

The two demon boys fell to the ground a second time that day, but not entirely from exhaustion. They were ticked that no matter how hard they tried, they still didn't know how to control their power.

"Damn, and I was so close with that last one." Growled Naruto.

"Yeah, at least you were able to get two kicks in before it exploded." Sneered Kiba.

"Oh well, you two can try again tomorrow." Said Katsua.

"But I want to keep going!" Yelled Naruto, standing up with more vigor than ever.

"But you destroyed most of the trees in this forest." She said, looking around at the leveled area. The boys sweatdropped. "Hokage-sama's not going to be happy, but I doubt she'd ever let me take you _there_ to train."

"There?" Asked Kiba. "What's _there_?"

"Oh, nothing!" She laughed. "Well, time to get going, I have to get dinner started!" She said and dashed off before the two boys could ask anymore questions. The two looked at each other and shrugged, then went their separate ways home.

Naruto walked the rest of the way home slumped over, unable to muster the energy to walk at a normal pace. He had never been this worn out from training before, and he liked it. Maybe being a demon wasn't so bad after all.

"Hey, watch it!" Yelled a bystander he accidentally ran into.

"Oh, uh, sorry." He said.

"Stupid demon." Growled the man, glaring evilly at Naruto before turning and walking off.

Naruto was about to shout back that he wasn't a demon, but then he realized he was.

He _was_ a demon.

It finally dawned on him that he had suddenly become the monster they had all hated. So everything they said, all those hated glares; they had every right to hate him, to loath him.

He was a demon, a fox demon; a killing machine that if they found out the truth, he'd never be able to stay in the village again.

He suddenly felt all alone again. The only ones who knew about his recent transformation were the demon clan, a demon slayer, Sakura, Hinata, and Gaara.

The demon clan didn't count, since they were the same as him. The demon slayer obviously hated him after that attack in the forest, and Sakura and Gaara were gone, so they couldn't be there for him. And Hinata never really hung around him; he doubted she even _liked _him. _I mean, come on, she's quiet and shy; the opposite of me. She probably finds me annoying…_

Suddenly, Naruto's world became dark again, and that empty hole in his chest grew. The only person who had ever said she didn't care was gone, and he couldn't confide with anyone else.

He was alone, and would probably be alone when the friends he cherished most find out he was a demon.

What would Neji think? He said that Naruto had eyes that could see more than his. Would he say that now, if he ever found out he was a monster?

And Shikamaru. He knew Shikamaru was scared to death of Gaara when they first met. The only reason he isn't now is because Gaara, a _human_, wouldn't let the demon take control anymore.

Naruto was now on the same level as that demon inside his friend; the same level as the demon that used to be inside him. What if people found out, and they sealed him away for all eternity? He would forever be alone, forever be isolated from everyone who cared or used to care. Would anybody stick up for him? As it stood now, no, because he knew they would try to seal him away into some scroll; or worse, a person!

What could he do? He couldn't run away, that would arouse suspicion; but he couldn't stay either. He had to go somewhere to get away, he _had_ to hide himself. There had to be a way to go missing but not go missing at the same time.

If only there was a way to hide his power and scent from those dog demons and that demon girl, then he wouldn't have to leave.

Naruto knew that there had to be a way, otherwise Yuki would have been easy to find. And if there was a way, then Naruto would find it.

To be continued

* * *

Well, not much to say except sorry for going balistic on you people. I guess I should really worry about my hits instead, oh well. But suggestions would be nice, because just in case you haven't noticed, Gaara and Sakura are very important characters to this fic. 


	13. Just Believe

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but I own Yuki, Yakune, and Sora.

**Dragon Man 180: **Here's what you've been waiting for, NaruHina fluff, tee hee!

**Jedi Mistress 1990: **Thank you, people like you encourage me to keep writing.> 

**drunkdragon: **Yuki can be both a girl's name and a boys name. If you read/watch Fruits Basket and/or Gravitation, there are male characters with the name of Yuki in them. It's actually more popular as a boy's name than a girls name. Anyway, I've decided to calm down about the reviews and just take what I get. I know it's a sudden change in mood, but I guess that's what i get for being a water spirit.(I have mood swings)

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **KibaOC, NaruHina, GaaSaku, ShikaTem(not much of them…)

**Warnings: **Only that there are three OCs, hope that doesn't bother anyone

**Summary: **I think you guys know what's going on.

_**Secrets of the Inuzuka**_

**_Chapter Twelve: Just Believe _**

_By: Nioma Maxwell

* * *

_

Hinata watched her pupil throw shuriken at the slightly smaller circle from the day before with some difficulty. She always barely made it in the circle, and occasionally outside. Her progress was good for a beginner, but bad for a demon hunter.

"Don't worry, just keep at it." Encouraged the Hyuuga.

"I am." Said the blonde, concentrating with all her might. Hinata thought it best to leave her alone.

Suddenly Kiba and Katsua entered the clearing, and Sora immediately stopped and looked at them. "Hi Kiba!"

"Is something wrong?" Asked Hinata. Kiba waved to the happy blonde but stopped when he felt his mother's glare.

"Um, yeah," said Kiba. "Have you seen Naruto?"

This alerted the Hyuuga immediately. "Why? Wasn't he at training today?" The two demons shook their heads. "Can't you sniff him out? What about his aura? Can't you feel it?"

"No, we can't find him anywhere."

"But Naruto wouldn't leave!" She said, starting to panic. "He's dedicated to this village, he knows the consequences of leaving!"

"We know, that's why we're asking you."

"Me?"

"You know Naruto better than any of us. Where do you think he could have gone?"

"Maybe he's at his house."

"We'd be able to smell him." Said Katsua.

"What about the Ichiraku ramen stand?"

"We'd be able to smell him if he was in the village."

"But why would he leave?" She asked, starting to pace back and forth. "Where would he go? _Why_ would he go?"

"Well," Said Katsua, getting their attention again. "You know about the Kyuubi." She nodded. "He was always hated by the village. Becoming a demon might have depressed him."

Hinata's heart started to race. "Then he _would_ have left…"

"I don't know." Said Kiba. They looked at him. "I don't see Naruto leaving for that reason. I mean, he might _hide_ himself, but he still wouldn't become a missing-nin… right?"

"Maybe… Depends on how depressed he got. Naruto is almost always depressed, he just hides it behind his smile and the thought that he still has people to protect."

"Wow, she _does_ know him." Thought Katsua aloud.

"Well, he could have hid himself _in_ the village." Said Sora. They looked at her.

"How would you know?" Asked Kiba. "You're not a demon."

She glared at him. "That's beside the point. You forget, I know almost _everything _there is to know about demons. My village had thousands of scrolls collected over the years with information you probably wouldn't understand."

"Okay, go on." Said Katsua.

"Ouken aren't just the most powerful of demons, but the most _skilled_ as well. They know how to store, hide, and multiply their chakra. And it's easy for them to hide their scent. That's the reason it's so hard to find Yuki or even sense him coming."

"That makes sense… But how?"

"My guess is they concentrate their chakra into a barrier around their scent and enclose it to their body, making their scent practically disappear. They can also decrease and hide their chakra in their body, making it hard for even a demon slayer like me to sense them."

"But doesn't that take lots of skill and time to do?"

"Yuki said it was easy."

"You've _spoken_ to Yuki-dono?"

"Yeah. I'm a demon slayer, he's a demon. We're always getting into fights." They stared at her. "What?"

"Anyway, so what you're saying is Naruto could have figured out how to hide his chakra _and_ scent to hide from us?" Asked Kiba. She nodded. "Then I guess we'll have to look for him the old fashion way. Searching."

"You two go to his house." Said Katsua to the two girls. "Kiba and I will check his favorite spots."

"But I want to train more!" Said Sora. "And I barely know him."

Katsua sighed. "Fine, do what you want. Let's go you three." The two Chuunin nodded and jumped off.

--

Hinata knocked on Naruto's door a third time, but there was still no answer. She had a feeling he was in there, maybe suffering or crying. The thought pained her, and she didn't want to intrude or force herself upon him. She would have used her Byakugan to see if he was in there, but she knew if she saw him, she'd rush in without thinking and possibly make the situation worse.

But if he _was_ in there, and he was suffering, then she couldn't just stand there. Sakura was much better at this than her, that's why she was always there for him, instead of her. Hinata knew she wasn't good at encouraging people, and she knew she'd probably mess up or say something stupid. That's why she never tried comforting him before.

But still, Sakura wasn't there, so who would comfort him? Maybe she just had to suck up her fears and go in.

She checked the door, and found it was unlocked. She had never been in his house, so she didn't know if he occasionally locked it or always forgot. Sakura told her he only left it unlocked when he was home, so maybe that was a good sign.

She carefully walked in, using her skills in stealth to keep from being heard. The floor was kind of dirty, looking as if it hadn't been vacuumed in forever. The couch looked worn and old, and there wasn't a TV anywhere. There was a dusty old lamp, but that was it for the small living room.

The next room was the kitchen/dinning room. It had one table and one chair, and a counter with scrolls and ramen cups everywhere. Other than that, it looked mildly clean. Ahead of it was one bathroom on the right and a bedroom on the left. She decided to check the room first, thinking everyone hid in their own rooms when they were feeling down.

She started to envision what she would find besides clothes everywhere and a messy bed. What if Naruto was crying in the corner? Or he had decided to punish himself! She didn't want to think about it before she gave herself a heart attack.

Her heart started thumping harder in her chest as she got closer to the room. She could even hear it in her ears by now, and figured the neighbors were probably getting annoyed by it.

Finally she reached the room, but stood outside. She gulped and turned the knob.

When she opened it, there was no one inside. It was exactly how she pictured it, though; clothes everywhere and a messy bed. Other than that, it looked normal. The only other furniture were a nightstand and a dresser.

She sighed, glad she didn't find a crying Naruto but sad she didn't find him.

"Hinata?"

The Hyuuga jumped and turned around to find Naruto staring at her curiously. "N-Naruto-kun!"

"What are you doing here?"

She took a breath of relief and answered. "Where have you been? Everyone's worried about you."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Everyone?"

"Well, Kiba, Katsua-san, and I were looking for you."

"Uh-huh. Well, I'm here. You can tell them that when you see them." He turned and headed back to the kitchen. Hinata followed.

"Aren't you going to training practice?"

"I'm not feeling well." He said bluntly.

Hinata flinched. He sounded irritated. "Why not? They were worried about you. Don't you want to become stronger?"

He swerved around and glared at her, making her feel six inches tall. "Would _you_ want a demon like _me_ to become stronger?"

Hinata stared at him. _Is this why he's depressed?_ "Naruto-kun, it's not like you're going to do anything-"

"Will I? How would _you_ know? You barely know me."

"I know enough to know you wouldn't harm anyone."

"But I'm a demon! I'm exactly what was sealed inside me! I'm no different from a MONSTER!"

Hinata took a step back, never experiencing his wrath before. She had always been on the outside looking in.

Naruto took it as a sign of fear, and forced himself to calm down. "Look, I'm just not in the mood to train, okay? It'd be best if you left." He turned and tried to walk away, but Hinata followed him again.

"But Naruto-kun, you're _not_ that demon…"

He rounded on her again. "But I'm _a_ demon! Don't you get it! One day I might not be able to hold back urges to kill and I could _hurt_ you!"

"But you won't!"

This time, Naruto flinched. Hinata had never yelled before, especially at _him_.

This time Hinata was going to talk, and she was going to make sure he listened. "Don't think I don't know what's going on. I know what you're thinking. You think you'll start acting like the Kyuubi, or become blood thirsty and chaotic. But I know you, I know you'd never do that! You're Uzumaki Naruto, someone who cherishes his friends and the village he lives in. Just because you have demonic blood and chakra flowing through you doesn't mean you'll become that. I _know_ you, even if you started becoming blood thirsty, you wouldn't let yourself do anything to hurt your cherished friends."

"But-"

She cut him off before he could argue. "You're strong enough to control yourself, I know you are! If you're able to handle the Kyuubi, then you can handle your own emotions."

Naruto stared at her like the time she told him he had strength to defeat Neji before the Chuunin exam. Why was it she always had an answer that made him feel better? This may have been the second time, but it felt like she had always been there to make him look at what's inside him and encourage him.

Hinata gave him a sympathetic look. "I believe in you, and so do your friends. That's why Sakura and Gaara don't care. They believe in you, so why can't you believe in yourself?"

Naruto looked down a little ashamed of himself. She was right, and he realized that if his friends believed in him, then he should. And even if his other friends found out, and they left him, he would still have some that cared; and that was enough. It didn't matter that he had turned into a demon, he was still Naruto. And Kiba could relate, since he was going through the same thing. He shouldn't have thought that Kiba's opinion didn't matter, because then his opinion wouldn't matter to Kiba. Even if Kiba was the only one who had turned demon, he would still trust him, so why couldn't he trust Kiba to do the same? He could, and thanks to Hinata, he knew that now.

Thanks to Hinata…

He looked up at her, and she smiled warmly at him. It was the warmest smile he had ever been given, and he realized this wasn't the first time. She had always smiled at him that way. She was always there for him, and he never noticed.

"So what do you say?" Asked Hinata. "Want to go to practice?"

He smiled. "Yeah, thanks."

"What are friends for?"

"Yeah, close friends."

She nodded. "Close friends." _Just close friends…_

He put his normal fox grin back on, and she brightened. "Now, off to training!" She giggled as he marched out and followed him.

--

"Naruto!" Yelled Kiba as he saw the two walking towards him and Katsua. He ran up with a worried expression on his face. "Are you okay? What happened? Where'd you go?"

"I, uh, just slept in!"

Katsua and Kiba sweatdropped. Hinata smiled.

"Sorry! I'll make it up to you by training harder!"

Katsua and her son looked at him a little surprised. Then they looked at Hinata and smiled. "Well then, let's get started." Said Katsua. "Ready boys?"

"Yeah!"

Hinata watched as the three of them walked off towards the outskirts of the village. She turned and ran off to catch up to Sora, smiling happily the whole way.

--

It was weird. He never really noticed her till now. Well, he noticed her, but not like this. The first time she had been there for him he had noticed her as a good friend. Now…

Well, in any case, he didn't need to think about that till he was finished with his training. He had to prove her right, and that felt better than proving someone wrong.

To be coninued

* * *


	14. The Mission

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but I own Yuki, Yakune, and Sora.

**miroku22: **Don't worry, there will be plenty of GaaSaku coming, >

**Phoenix Tamer:** GaaSaku is coming up, and you'll find out why Sakura doesn't like Sasuke anymore. The other coulpes are correct, though there won't be much ShikaTem and hardly any NejiTen unless I find time for them. Maybe if I decide Tenten will train Sora.

**drunkdragon:** Yes, Sora is ignorant when it comes to the birds and the bees, but what do you expect when her parents died when she was 7? Don't worry, someone's going to explain it to her, and it won't be Kiba.

**Dragon Sheinto: **I actually didn't think about Kiba wanting to learn how to hide his scent and power. I might just do that now, thanks for the suggestion.

**SilverArrow112: **Sorry, I'm not going to make any OCs for Yuki, but I might give him someone from the anime. I'll let you guess who it is.

**Dragon Man 180: **I actually didn't wanttheir friends to find out about them being demons, but I might use that to my advantage to get Naruto and Hinata together. Sorry if there isn't enough NaruHina for you; I just don't see them getting together so quickly. They'll take a while. Gomen.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **KibaOC, NaruHina, GaaSaku, ShikaTem(not much of them…)

**Warnings: **Only that there are three OCs, hope that doesn't bother anyone

**Summary: **I think you guys know what's going on.

* * *

_**Secrets of the Inuzuka**_

**_Chapter Thirteen: The Mission_**

_By: Nioma Maxwell_

Sakura marveled at the breathtaking sight before her. The Sand village was nothing like she had seen before, and even though it was nothing but stone buildings in a desert valley, it still looked magnificent. The only bad thing about it was it was so hot; but then what do you expect from a village in the middle of a desert?

"Wow…"

"It's not that big of a deal." Said Temari.

"That's because you've lived here all your life." Said Shikamaru. "It's different for tourists and visitors. We think our village isn't that impressive either."

"But it's full of beautiful trees and forests!" Argued the blonde. "It has something to look at."

"Only because you've lived without it all your life."

"Whatever."

Gaara started walking and the others followed. It seemed he was still in control, even if he wasn't as threatening as before. They entered the city and walked through the bustling streets towards the Sand nin's home, which was near the Kazekage tower.

Sakura looked around at the market place and all the different styles of jewelry, cloths, and weapons she had never seen before. Everything was just more exotic here, and it intrigued her.

But there was one thing that bothered her, and it was the hatful glares that were given to Gaara. She knew about the demon, and figured he went through something similar to Naruto; but he had changed, didn't these people see that?

However, Gaara ignored them like he always did and continued on his way home. Neither Temari nor Kankuro made a move to defend him against the onlookers, and that seemed to unnerve Sakura a bit. She wasn't perfect, but she didn't like prejudice people ever since she found out about Naruto.

When they finally got to the two story house the Sand siblings lived in, Sakura was amazed to see it looked livable. She had always thought the three had missions upon missions and never made the time to decorate or live in a home. But it looked like the three had been living alone for quite some time.

She was even _more_ surprised to find out Gaara had his own room, considering he never slept.

"We only have one guest room," said Temari. "So Sakura can share a room with me since mine is the largest and Shikamaru can have the spare bedroom for now." She led the two Leaf ninjas upstairs where the rooms were as Gaara went to the balcony to have some peace and Kankuro went to get something to eat. They came to a small hallway with two doors on each side. "The two on the left are my brothers. The one on the far right is the spare bedroom. Make yourself at home." She growled, glaring at Shikamaru. He sighed, apparently she still wasn't over the whole Ino thing.

Temari smiled at Sakura and led her into her room, which was indeed quite spacious. It wasn't bare though; it had fans decorating the walls and white colored furniture. She had a king size bed that could easily fit three people, a night stand with a lamp and alarm clock, a large dresser decorated with a jewelry box and little animal figurines, a vanity full of make-up and nail polish, a chest with a boom box, and a desk full of scrolls and more fans.

"It's a little messy…" Said Temari, blushing slightly. She was actually nervous about someone else seeing her figurine and fan obsession. Sakura smiled and stepped inside, plenty of room to walk around in.

"I think it's healthy to have a hobby." Said Sakura, getting the inside hint. Temari smiled. "I guess I sleep in the bed too?"

"If you don't care. There's plenty of room."

"Only a guy would complain. If it was with another guy that is." She winked.

"Right." The two laughed and sat down on the bed to chat.

"What about your brothers' rooms?"

"Kankuro, believe it or not, likes to read; though his bookshelf contains manga only." The two girls laughed. "And I don't know about Gaara's room."

"Why not?"

"It's off limits. Trust me, you don't want to be caught in there. One time Kankuro tried sneaking in, and he couldn't sleep for a month after that."

Sakura shivered. "I see."

"In any case, I bet it's empty anyway. I doubt it even has a bed."

"Oh."

Suddenly the door opened and Kankuro came in.

"Don't you know how to knock!" Yelled his sister, threatening to hit him with her fan.

"I was just delivering the mail! Sakura has a letter from Naruto."

"Already? But I just got here." Said the pink-haired girl, getting up and taking the letter. "I bet he misses me."

Temari took her mail and slammed the door in his face, then sat down on the bed to read what she got. "Yes! Paycheck!"

Sakura opened her letter and read it. Her face went dark and sad, and Temari looked at her worried. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, just what Naruto wrote me."

"What did he say?"

Sakura thought about telling her, then thought it'd be okay since it didn't reveal anything _too_ personal, like him becoming a demon. Temari already knew about the Kyuubi.

She opened the letter again and read it aloud. "Dear Sakura-chan, I miss you a lot, but I think I'll get by. A lot happened since you left, even though it's been a few days. I kinda got depressed about _you-know-what_, so I stayed home from training. I didn't really know what to do except write to you, but I didn't know what to write. I didn't want to complain, because that would be weak of me. I really missed you since you weren't there, but someone else was.

"Hinata came over looking for me. She was worried, which surprised me because she doesn't talk to me much. We, uh, actually got into an argument, surprising me again because she never argues. But she made me feel better, because she made me realize that just because of _that_, I shouldn't get myself down because there were people who still believed in me. I felt better than I ever had! I was thinking about it today, and I realized she always seems to know what to say at the right time. I'm sad you're not here, but I think I can get by with her. Anyway, enough about depressing stuff, how are you? Are you enjoying yourself? Are you annoyed I mailed you so early? Ha! I bet you are! Well, I'd better go, see ya!"

Temari looked at Sakura sympathetically. "At least he's feeling better." Sakura smiled.

"At least Hinata's there for him." The two smiled at each other, knowing full well what Hinata felt for Naruto. "I guess I'll write him back then."

Temari nodded. "I'll go down and start dinner." Sakura nodded as the older girl left.

Sakura got out a pen and paper and thought about what she should write. Naruto had told her something personal, and her mind wandered back to that mission a year ago. Naruto deserved to know, and she had made a promise to tell him everything. Besides, she trusted Naruto; and he would be the only one who would know about that mission, or at least _all_ of it.

--

Naruto got home from his tenth day of training as exhausted as ever. He flopped down on his bed, ignoring dinner and deciding to just go back to sleep. But his stomach growled and he had to submit to its cries of hunger.

So he had ramen for dinner. Since it took _so long_ for it to cook, he decided he'd check the mail.

After mailing Sakura that letter, he had been watching his mail ever since. Yeah, it would probably take maybe a day or two to get there and then more to get back, but he still waited. It didn't hurt to check.

When he opened his mail box, to his surprise there was a letter inside. He was very exited to be getting a response, and even happier it was indeed from Sakura.

He quickly went inside and got his ramen, then sat down and opened the letter. "Wow, she must have missed me a lot." He said, finding at least five pages.

He went to the first page and started reading it.

"Dear Naruto, thanks for the letter, and no I'm not annoyed you sent one so soon. I was actually hoping for one. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but I knew you'd be fine because I know how much Hinata cares about you." Naruto's cheeks turned a bit red. "I made a promise, and I intend to keep that promise. Remember when you asked about my mark on my forehead? Well, there's a bit of a story behind it you need to hear first.

"In the Haruno clan, we have a special "ability" that no other clan has. You could call it a Bloodline Limit, but it's a little weird to be categorized as that. I'm sure you know about "Inner Sakura," because I've told you it was like my inner thoughts that I just decided best not to express. Well, I lied.

"It's not actually my thoughts, but a whole other personality inside me. Almost like an alter ego or schizophrenia. The mark on my forehead isn't to seal her away, but to bring her out. If someone in the Haruno clan doesn't have the seal, then the alter ego can never come out. With the seal, we're able to perform a jutsu that lets us switch places with our other self and watch from the inside where they have been for so long. The reason it's so powerful is because our alter ego are usually more violent and tend to use our abilities to their max. They also have their own set of chakra and are the only ones who can use ours as well. That's why Ino wasn't able to control me fully at the Chuunin exams. She may have had my mind under control, but not my inner self's.

"But that wasn't the secret I wanted to tell you. I'm sure you've heard, but I had a mission a year ago where she appeared when she wasn't supposed to. Actually, ever since Sasuke-kun left, she had been very violent and started arguing excessively with me. It started to hinder my performance, until one mission it got so out of control that she was able to come out and use my abilities against my enemies. I don't remember a thing about it, but the mission is really what you need to know about. After that mission, she hadn't bothered me again; not even spoke to me. You see, I was on a mission to scout enemy territory and look for signs of our former teammate.

"I ran into Sasuke-kun." Naruto stared at the sheet of paper in horror. It wasn't just shocking that she had some special bloodline limit, but what worried him was her running into Sasuke. That must have been painful.

"Like I said, it was a year ago. I had been given a special mission by Tsunade-sensei to do alone. I was going to look for information about Sasuke-kun."

--

(This is sort of like a flashback but not a narrated one. I don't like writing in first person, but this is in Sakura's point of view.)

Fourteen-year-old Sakura knelt behind the fallen tree as she peered into the entrance to Orochimaru's hide out. It had been three years since she had last been there, and last time it was deserted. (this is going according to the anime) There had been reports of activity in this area by the local citizens, and Sakura had begged to get the job to investigate.

Usually Tsunade would have at least sent someone more skilled with her, but the only people she could think of were off doing missions or in other towns peeping at women's baths. Well, Sakura had grown and was probably at Jounin level, but it was her student and she had every right to be worried!

"_Let's go already!"_ Yelled Inner Sakura.

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate." She told her inner self.

"_We could have found Sasuke-kun already if it weren't for your slow ass!"_

Sakura decided to ignore her and got protests instead. The young girl finally stood and snuck over to the building, making less noise than a cat. She easily got to the entrance without any trouble and crept silently in.

The corridors were dark, and unlike the first time she went in, the candles did not light themselves as she walked. She pulled out a glow stick and snapped it, making it light up the area surrounding her.

"_Let's just smash down the walls." _

"I need to keep quiet." She argued. Ever since Sasuke left, she had been arguing with her inner self more and more. Now they disagreed with everything.

"_It doesn't matter! The sooner we get to the center hall, the better!"_

_We don't even know if he's in here._ The thought to her alter ego.

"_So? That's why we bust down the walls and search!"_

_Then we'd warn whoever's in here._

"_Usually they'd wait to see who their opponent is. Then they can underestimate us and we can kick their asses!"_

_I'm doing this my way. You forget that I don't have my seal yet, so you can't come out._

"_I could if I tried."_

_Sure, you keep thinking that._ She finally made it to the room with the three doors, and took the one on the left like she had so long ago. The hall was silent, almost deafening, but she kept going along, occasionally arguing with her inner self.

After maybe half an hour, she made it to the door she had run into when she was twelve. She slowly opened it, trying to make as little noise as she could, but failing when they door squeaked. The hall was the same as she remembered, even the candles were lit among the many pillars leading to a slightly opened door at the end of the hall.

She walked on, ignoring the sarcastic comments of her inner self as she complained that _she_ would have had this mission done by now. Sakura put her glow stick back in her pouch and walked through the hall.

When she got about half way, she stopped, sensing the presence of others. She looked around and noticed the fire on the candles weren't flickering.

She pulled out a kunai, standing ready for whatever attack was to come.

She heard laughing behind her, but she didn't move. Then a figure appeared from behind a pillar. She looked back, it was a Sound ninja.

"I see you've discovered the genjutsu." Said the boy.

Sakura faced him, ready to defend herself against any attack he might throw at her. Then another shinobi appeared from behind a pillar.

"You should never trespass on Orochimaru's property. You'll have to pay." The older looking boy took out what looked like a scimitar with holes in it like a flute. He lifted it high over his head and attacked.

But a kunai stopped him in his tracks as it landed right in front of him. The three of them looked up and Sakura's heart did a flip.

"Sasuke-kun…"

The boy in question stood at the entrance to the door she was headed to, his hair slightly longer and limp, looking more like his brother than he probably liked. He wore a dark blue kimono and stared at her with no emotion.

"Sasuke-kun!" She started to run towards him, but he held up and hand to stop her. "Sasuke-kun…"

"It's been a long time, Sakura."

To be continued

* * *

Hope you like the cliff hanger! Tee hee, i love teasing my readers. 


	15. Heartbreaker

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but I own Yuki, Yakune, and Sora.

**A/N: **Don't get me wrong, I like Sasuke and all, but I'm not a big fan of SasuSaku. And since this is a GaaSaku, I needed a plausible reason she would stop loveing Sasuke, and this was all I could think of. Gomen if he seems too evil and uncaring. He's been under the influence of Orochimaru for godsakes! Of course he's going to be cruel and heartless! It wasn't like he wasn't that way before…

**Dragon Man 180: **Yes, you will get to see inside Gaara's room, but don't get your hopes up.

**The Gandhara: **Thanks for the compliment. But don't worry, Sakura's inner self isn't a demon.

**randomguyhere: **Love your name. lol. Sorry if the chapters are short, I put a page limit on them so I could get done faster and get them posted for you guys.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **KibaOC, NaruHina, GaaSaku, ShikaTem(not much of them…)

**Warnings: **Only that there are three OCs, hope that doesn't bother anyone

**Summary: **I think you guys know what's going on.

* * *

_**Secrets of the Inuzuka**_

_**Chapter Fourteen: Heartbreaker**_

_By: Nioma Maxwell_

"Sasuke-kun…"

"_See! I told you we'd find him! Nothing can stop love! Oh yeah, who's the woman? Who? Who?"_

"It's been a long time, Sakura." He said, no emotion in his voice, making Sakura shake slightly.

"Sasuke-kun…" Tears started to weld up in her eyes and she ran towards him. "Sasuke-kun!"

But before she could get to him, one of the Sound ninjas hit her and made her fly back. Sakura sat up and looked at Sasuke pleadingly. He looked at her with a cold glare, confusing her even more.

"Sasuke-kun… what's going on?"

"Stupid girl, he doesn't want-"

"Let her speak." Said Sasuke. Sakura's eyes brightened and she got up.

"Sasuke-kun, please come back. Orochimaru isn't the answer, he's only using you, brainwashing you!"

"Don't speak of Orochimaru-sama that way!" Yelled one of the ninjas, again going to strike her.

"I said let her speak!" Yelled Sasuke, making them cease and put their weapons away.

Sakura took a deep breath and continued. "Please, I don't want to see you hurt. I know it must be hard living with the fact that you're the only survivor of the Uchiha clan, and I know how much you want to kill your brother. But maybe, just maybe, there is another way to get stronger; another way to defeat him without having to go to Orochimaru." Sakura looked at him expectantly, but the four stayed in silence for what felt like forever.

"_Yes! He's debating! It must have worked! Tell him how much you love him!"_ For once, Sakura listened to her inner voice and spoke. "Sasuke-kun, I love you. I've loved you since the first day I met you. I want nothing but to help you. That's why I'm scared… I'm scared I will never see you again if you stay with Orochimaru…" She tried her best to hold back her sobs, but they still came through.

Sasuke stared at her, his face not changing in the slightest bit. "That was pathetic."

Sakura's heart froze.

"I thought you'd be able to do better than that. Naruto was more convincing than you."

Sakura took a step back as if she had just been stabbed in the heart. Her inner self was speechless.

"That village did nothing for me, and never will. I never loved you, and I doubt I will because of your feelings. You've always been an annoyance, I even feel ashamed to call you my former teammate."

Sakura couldn't believe what he was saying. This was much worse than whenever he rejected her before. Her heart was shattering into a million pieces, and it looked like he was enjoying it.

"_That bastard…"_

Sasuke turned and gave her one last glare. "Kill her." He disappeared.

Everything around her was starting to spin. The shock of his words were starting to affect her, and she started to feel dizzy. She saw the other two shinobi grin at her evilly and advance, all the time she could feel her inner self boiling with anger. That was the first time she ever felt like her inner self was a whole different person. She was drowning in despair while her inner ego was raging with anger.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore, and everything around her blacked out. The last thing she remembered were the confused looks on the two shinobi's faces as she fell into unconsciousness.

--

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, can you hear me?" Called a male voice to the pink haired girl. Sakura was feeling very dizzy and couldn't make out the blurry image in front of her as she started coming around. Once she opened her eyes fully and focused, she saw that it was one of the medical nin she worked with. "Are you okay Sakura-chan?" He asked, worry written all over his face and in his voice.

"I…" She tried to nod, but her head ached like it had just been hit by a mountain. Another voice came to her ears.

"Sakura, please answer!" It was Shizune. The pink haired girl moved her head slightly to look at the new person and saw two girls; Shizune and her student Hinata.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Asked the worried Hyuuga.

Sakura finally gained enough strength to nod. Shizune and Hinata worked on healing her dizziness and soon she was able to sit up. "I'm okay."

"That's good." Said Shizune, her voice sounding relieved. "At least you don't have any serious injuries." Her and her student continued working on the Chuunin till she felt more oriented.

"What happened Sakura-chan?" Asked the Hyuuga heir. Sakura looked at her and a flood of memories of the previous confrontation hit her. Tears started to weld up in her eyes and she shook her head, indicating that she didn't want to discuss it.

"Let's get you back to Konoha." Said Shizune, helping her up. Sakura nodded and stood.

That's when she realized she wasn't in the hideout anymore. She was standing on grass and the trees around her shielded her from the hot sun. She looked over at where the hideout was and she inhaled.

There was a giant crater where the hideout used to be, looking as if the whole thing had collapsed in on itself. Large trees were snapped in two and everything was destroyed. No wander they wanted to know what had happened. How did that all happen? _What_ happened?

When they finally got to the Konoha hospital, Tsunade rushed in to see her pupil. "Sakura, what happened?"

Sakura sat in bed and looked at her sensei. "Um, I, um, don't know."

Everyone there, which consisted of the medical nin that found her, Kakashi, and her sensei stared at her. Tsunade cleared her throat and everyone took that as meaning to leave. Once the two were alone, the Hokage walked over to the bed and sat down. "Tell me everything that had happened."

Sakura looked down, not really wanting to discuss her betrayal. "I… had a run in with some Sound ninjas. They talked about Sasuke… kun, and I got upset. I-I don't really remember anything, because I blacked out."

"Was inner Sakura angry?"

Sakura looked up at her sensei. She didn't know that she had known about her bloodline secret. She nodded. Then it hit her. Her inner self must have escaped and gone insane, destroying everything around her. But that was impossible, that's never happened before.

"It's happened once." Said the Hokage, as if reading her thoughts. "An ancestor of yours let their inner self out before they had the seal placed on them."

"But I didn't do it on purpose!"

"I know. It was probably due to high stress and emotional depression hitting you at once. In any case, I'm just glad you're alright."

Sakura nodded and her sensei got up to leave. "Tell me if you need anything." Said Tsunade. "I'll be in my office."

She nodded again and stared at the sheets as her sensei left.

--

"After that I got steadily better. My inner self hadn't spoken to me since. I never told anyone that I had encountered Sasuke. Ever since then, I realized that I wasn't in love with him anymore. I will still forgive him if he ever comes back, but I don't think I could ever love him again."

Naruto stared at the letter, not really knowing what to think. Why was she telling him this? Was it because she trusted him, or was there something more? He doubted she loved him that way, after making a vow to be siblings.

"Thank you for listening to me, and I hope to see you soon. Bye."

Naruto put the letter away, then thought better to burn it. If she hadn't told anybody else, then she probably didn't want anyone else to know.

But what was he supposed to do? He didn't know what to do or what to say to her. He still didn't understand why she had told him all that.

He decided that he should think it over with a cup of ramen.

He went to his kitchen and searched the cabinets, but found he had eaten them all and needed to go to the store. He decided he'd just go out for ramen instead.

--

Hinata finished her training with Sora a while ago, but didn't feel like going home just yet. So she had walked around for a while before deciding to go out to eat. But where, she wandered. She was about to find a decent restaurant when she saw Naruto sitting at the Ichiraku ramen stand. Her face turned a bright red when she thought about her last encounter with him a week ago. She had yelled at him, and he had yelled at her…

Well, they did get over it, and they agreed to become close friends…

Her heart sank. Close friends just meant only friends. And only friends meant not boyfriend and girlfriend. Well, to tell the truth, she never really expected they'd go further than just friends anyway. He was totally opposite of her and probably preferred out going and enjoyable girls. She was just plain, timid, weird, and shy. He had said so himself.

She decided to stop thinking before she depressed herself and went over there. She couldn't just stand around and wait for him to talk to her, sometimes she needed to be assertive, and now was one of those times.

"Hi Naruto-kun…"

Naruto looked up from his slurping and his face went a bright red. He quickly wiped his mouth with his napkin(thinking it was inappropriate to use his sleeve around a lady) and smiled nervously at her. "H-Hi! What's up? How's training going?" He asked for lack of a better subject to talk about.

Hinata sat down next to him and his face got brighter, but she barely noticed. (Seems the only ones who notice are the ones looking from the outside in, ne?) Naruto tried to hide his blush by looking away casually. Unfortunately, he didn't know how to act under pressure, and made himself conspicuous.

"Naruto-kun, something wrong?"

"N-Nothing. Just… thinking about Sakura's letter…" _Stupid! Don't mention that!_

Hinata's heart sank even further. So, they mailed each other, huh? They must really like each other…

She quickly ordered some ramen before her mind started thinking about depressing stuff again.

Something seemed off, though, she thought. Ever since that whole thing in his house he had been a little distant from her. She was starting to worry he didn't like her anymore after she yelled at him. What if he was mad at her? Great, her mind was already thinking again.

_Man, why now? Just when I get a letter from Sakura explaining she's not in love with Sasuke anymore… _"Why did she say that anyway?" He thought aloud.

"Who?"

Naruto jumped. He had forgotten she was there. "Oh, uh, Sakura's letter…" _Idiot! Why'd you say that again!_

"What did she write about?" _Wait, I shouldn't have asked. It's probably personal._

"Well…" He couldn't lie, but he didn't want to tell her either. Did he even _have_ to tell her? Well, she _was_ a close friend. _Why'd I have to tell her that?_

It seems Naruto had been avoiding her for the past week, and for a very good reason.

He was confused. After she had yelled at him and told him those things, he began to see her in a different light. It was like a veil was lifted from his eyes and he could see just how pure and kind she was. She never cared about his inner demons(no pun intended), and she had accepted him way before anyone else; even _admired_ him. Even before Sakura became a really close friend.

But that wasn't what confused him. It was his emotions. He started getting nervous around her, feeling like he would look stupid and disappoint her. He didn't want to do that, he wanted her to like him. Maybe in even more ways than one…

But this was Hinata we're talking about; a quiet, dignified, reserved, and _pure_ girl, someone untainted by sinful desires that he would never deserve. Besides, why would someone like Hinata, his total _opposite_ like a guy like him, who is rude, disgusting, loud, and _impure_. He would never have a snow ball's chance in Hell to get her to like him. At least not _that way._

"Um… well, she told me about her… crush on Sasuke…"

Hinata's heart actually lifted, thinking she might have a chance.

Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Um, she says she's over him."

Hinata's heart hit rock bottom.

"She kind of told me some personal things, but earlier she said we were as close as friends. So I really don't get why she told me that stuff."

Hinata decided to ignore her heart for now and try to help Naruto as best as she could. "Well, my mom always told me that when someone shares something very personal with another, it's a sign they trust them completely." Naruto looked at her. "It's also a sign of love, in a way, because no one trusts someone so deep without loving them to some degree. Maybe Sakura sees you as a brother, but that doesn't mean she can't see you as anything more." Hinata didn't like telling him he had a chance with Sakura, but she wanted his happiness over hers. Besides, she was undeserving of his love, being a failure, coward, weakling, and timid girl she was. Him, on the other hand, was strong, courageous, determined, and high-spirited. In other words, she was unworthy of his love. That's why she wanted to help him in any way possible.

Naruto, on the other hand, took her words a little differently. He took it as _close friends or brotherly like figures_ could become more than that, but lovers as well. He didn't get the part about him and Sakura being together. Only he would interpret something wrong but right at the same time.

He smiled brightly at her. "Thanks, I guess I needed to hear that." He looked back at his food and tried to eat as best as he could without slurping. He thought about everything she had ever told him, and his cheeks tinted pink again. She always knew what to say to people. That's what he admired about her; and, possibly, what made him start to feel this way about her.

Looks like he finally knew what to write Sakura about…

To be continued

* * *

Next up, more KibaSora! 


	16. Hard Lessons

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but I own Yuki, Yakune, and Sora.

**A/N: **Thank you all for your support, and I'm glad you guys like it. Yes, Sasuke can be a bastard, but he's not all that bad...(crickets) okay so maybe he is. Gee, didn't know he had so many haters. Anyway, this is sort of on the time line when Naruto get's back from traing for three years, but of course I've made a few changes. Like the mission to go rescue Gaara and how he isn't Kazekage. So it's a bit AU but that's okay, I guess... Anyway, Sakura does have Tsunade's strength and medical skill along with the ability to see through genjutsu.(She needed something original besides the whole alter ego thing) That's about it for now, enjoy!

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **KibaOC, NaruHina, GaaSaku, ShikaTem(not much of them…)

**Warnings: **Only that there are three OCs, hope that doesn't bother anyone

**Summary: **I think you guys know what's going on.

* * *

_**Secrets of the Inuzuka**_

**_Chapter Fifteen: Hard Lessons_**

_By: Nioma Maxwell_

Sora looked over the edge of Kiba's bed at the boy sleeping on the floor. Ever since that day four weeks ago when she snuck in bed with him, he had to sleep on the floor because she refused to sleep in another room without him. She didn't quite understand why he couldn't sleep in bed with her, it's not like they were going to do anything. What _could_ they do?

But Kiba refused to sleep in bed with her, and let Akamaru instead. The other dogs seemed to like him more since his transformation and slept on the floor with him. He didn't mind, but the floor was very uncomfortable.

"Kiba-kun." Whispered the blonde, poking the demon boy on the shoulder. He groaned and rolled over. "Kiba-kun, wake up."

Kiba rolled back over to face her and sighed. She did this _every_ morning. "What?"

"Let's do something before practice!" She said, smiling brightly at him.

This was now routine. "What time is it?"

"Three thirty."

Well, at least she was waking him up later than usual. "Go back to sleep, I need my rest so I'm fit for training." He rolled back over.

Sora pouted. "You always need your rest…"

"Well only a full night's rest can rejuvenate me. You said so yourself."

"But we never spend time together. We always either see each other after we get back or before we leave, and that only lasts five minutes… put together!"

"What, it's not like we're seeing each other."

Sora looked at him curiously. "But I can see you right now."

Kiba rolled his eyes. Someone needed to give her "the talk." And it wasn't going to be him. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what _do_ you mean?"

"Just go back to sleep."

Sora knew better than to bug him, and decided to roll over and try sleeping. She was out in a second.

--

"Bye sis, I gotta go!" Yelled Kiba as he ran downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast, then ran out. Sora watched him from the stairs with Akamaru, feeling left out.

"Bye Kiba!" Yelled Hitomi. She looked at Sora and a mischievous grin spread across her face. "Lonesome?"

Sora jumped and ran out, eyeing the demon girl on her way.

Hitomi sighed as Akamaru walked over to her. "That girl is something else, right Akamaru?"

"Arr."

--

Sora slowly walked to the training area, thinking about that morning. He was her first real friend and they never did anything together. Weren't friends supposed to hang out and have fun? She had never had fun, so she wouldn't know. She wanted to experience fun and friendship once in her life, but that was hindered from training.

She stopped. There had to be a way to have fun, right? She had to experience it once, and what better way than skipping practice? She'd heard that kids often skip classes to go have fun, so why not her and Kiba? Besides, they've trained long enough to deserve a break.

With her mind made up, she went after Kiba on the other side of town.

--

Kiba also thought about that morning and how persistent Sora was getting. Why was she so determined to hang out with him? There were bound to be days when they got off training early or didn't train at all. Why couldn't she wait like the rest of them?

He stopped. _Maybe she likes me…_ He shook his head. No, the girl probably didn't know the meaning of love and would _never_ fall in love with her "mortal enemy."

_Or would she?_ He shook his head again. He shouldn't be thinking about her like that, she was a friend. Yeah she was pretty, even beautiful; and she had soft skin and a nice-

_Whoa! Not now, not EVER! Don't think about that idiot!_ Kiba quickly calmed his raging hormones down by thinking about training, but his face was still red.

"Kiba-kun."

"Aaaahhhh!" The boy jumped at his name and twisted around to see the girl he had been thinking about hiding in some bushes. "What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at practice?"

Sora came out of her hiding place and looked at him with a grin. "I skipped."

"You skipped? Hinata's going to be upset."

"She'll get over it. Besides, I wanted to have some fun!" She said, grabbing his wrist and dragging him along.

"Fun? Now's not the time for fun!" He said, but making no move to pull away his hand from her soft embrace… He immediately pulled it away, his face turning red again.

"But why not? You told me you used to skip classes and go play in the playground when you were little."

"I was eleven. I'm fifteen now and I have to get to training otherwise I'll _never_ learn how to control my power. And Naruto has one up from me because he knows how to hide his scent!"

"So age makes a difference?"

"Of course it does. The older you get, the more responsible you have to be."

She looked at his sadly. "I've never had fun before."

Kiba flinched. Not another one of her crying fits. He couldn't handle them! "W-Well," He tried looking away and scratching his head, but his eyes always traveled back to her.

She knew her little façade wasn't working, so she opted for another approach. "I can teach you how to hide your scent."

Kiba stopped. "You can?" She nodded. He looked at her suspiciously. "But you're not a demon."

"But I've studied demons, and I was the one who knew about it in the first place. If you teach me how to have fun, then I'll teach you how to hide your scent."

Kiba thought about it for a moment. "Well… Mom's going to have a fit…"

"So? You're stronger than her."

"But I'm not going to use that against my own _mother_."

"She'll get over it. You've skipped class before."

Kiba sighed. "I guess."

"Yay!" Sora jumped and hugged him, making his face go brighter, but he didn't mind the contact. It didn't last long anyway. "Let's go find something to do!"

"Hey, _I _know what we could do."

She looked at him curiously. "What?"

He grinned mischievously at her.

--

The two teens burst from the academy laughing and running from one of the teachers. When they were a good distance away, they stopped to regain their strength from laughing so much.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Sora asked, unable to hold in her giggling and burst out laughing again.

Kiba nodded, holding his side from laughing so much. "That was hilarious!" He said between fits of giggles. "He fell for it the last time Naruto did that to him!"

"Man, I didn't know pranking was so fun." She said, wiping away her tears and calming down.

"Yeah, Naruto was the best." He said, also calming down.

"You mean he isn't anymore?"

"He focuses more on training now."

"Oh well, then _we_ can be the best prankers."

"Heh, yeah!" The two turned to find another victim but came face to face with Hitomi. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh is right, mister." Said his older sister, folding her arms across her chest.

--

Sora sat on Kiba's bed while the young demon boy got lectured from a demon less powerful than him. She didn't see what was so wrong with harmless playing. And she had never laughed like that before; or even _laughed_. She liked hanging around Kiba. Was that so bad?

When Kiba was done getting yelled at, he went up to his room and shut the door behind him. Akamaru sat on the bed with Sora, watching his master intently.

Kiba sat in his desk chair and faced Sora, his arms folded and a scowl on his face. Sora looked down, and he couldn't bring himself to scold her. He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry we don't get to hang around and all, but maybe it's for the best. We're both getting stronger and I don't see why that doesn't satisfy you enough." Sora continued to look down. He sighed again. "Look, something's been bothering you, so why not just tell me? We're friends, right? We should be there for each other."

Sora stayed silent for a while, but Kiba knew better than to talk. He knew she just needed time to let it all out, and most likely she was going to cry. He didn't like it when girls cried, but he knew he couldn't help by telling them to stop.

"Any time now…"

"I'm sorry." She finally said.

"I didn't ask for an apology, just tell me why you're so persistent about hanging out with me." _Please don't tell me she's in love. God knows I can't handle that right now!_

"I, well, I…" She fiddled with her fingers like Hinata and continued to look down. "I-It's just, I've never had a friend before, a-and I just wanted to know what it felt like." Kiba looked at her sympathetically. "All my life, even when my parents were still alive, I had never had a friend. I-I didn't have anyone to talk to or share secrets with, because _I_ was the Village Leader's daughter." Tears started to weld up in her eyes, and she tried holding them back. "I, just thought that maybe, this time, I could have a real friend…"

Kiba put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "I _am_ your friend, trust me. I promise I won't leave you, and I'll do my best to find some free time to hang out with you, okay?" He tried smiling at her, seeing if that would make her feel better.

Sora sniffed again, then burst into tears and fell face first into his lap. "Oh Kiba!"

Kiba put a hand on her head and patted softly. _Man, I hate it when girls cry._ He looked up. _But this is my promise to her: to never leave her alone again._

Suddenly the door opened and Katsua and Hitomi stood there, his sister holding a tray. "Mom's here to see you-"

The two women froze.

Kiba looked at them. "Hm?"

Hitomi dropped the tray.

Kiba looked down and finally realized the position he was in. Sora's face was right in his lap. His face went redder than it had ever gone before. "W-Wait, I can explain!"

Katsua glared daggers at her son as Hitomi stared at him, dumbstruck.

Sora finally looked up and sniffed, tears staining her face and making Katsua even more angry. "KIBA!" Sora sat up as the dog woman grabbed her son and dragged him out.

"Wait! I can explain!"

"I can't believe you did that when she was CRYING!"

"But I didn't!"

Hitomi fainted.

--

"I don't get it." Said Sora, talking to Akamaru as she went to get ramen. (It was now her favorite food, along with pockey) "Why does Kiba always get in trouble for no reason? Especially when I get close to him." Akamaru just shook his head, knowing that even if he could talk, he wouldn't want to explain _that_.

"May I sit here?"

Sora jumped and looked up at the person who had spoken to her, Hitomi. Ever since she started living in that house, her senses were overloading and she couldn't tell when they were around and when they weren't. Sora gave the demon girl a heated look. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk, geez." Said the older girl, sitting down anyway.

"Okay…" Sora stared at her.

"One beef ramen." Ordered Hitomi. The cook nodded and went to get her meal. "Sora, I think we need to talk."

"Since when were we on first name basis, _Inuzuka-san_."

Hitomi glared at her. "As of now, _Sora-chan._" Sora glared at her. "We need to talk about you and Kiba."

"What about Kiba?"

"Don't you think you're being a little too forward with him?"

"Forward? What do you mean forward?"

"I'm talking about the awkward positions we always find you in."

"What awkward positions?"

Hitomi looked at her exasperated. "Are you serious? You don't know what I'm _talking_ about?"

Suddenly Akamaru barked and told her about Sora's ignorance. Hitomi's eyes widened. "No."

"No what?"

Hitomi sighed. Well, _someone_ had to tell her.

To be continued

* * *

Well, up next is GaaSaku. It might take a couple chapters to get into their relationship, since Gaara still has a grudge against her for punching him, heh... Well, I always like writing the love hate relationships; especially the ones where it looks like they'll never get along! 


	17. Gaara's Room

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but I own Yuki, Yakune, and Sora.

**A/N: **I hope Sakura doesn't seem too OOC in this. Actually, I'm more worried about Gaara being OOC, tell me if they are, please?

**Random FanfictionReader: **Well, I figured Naruto already had his features(the whiskers) and Kiba does have his(the longer canines) Also, in my fic, the more powerful the demon, the easier it is to hide among humans.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **KibaOC, NaruHina, GaaSaku, ShikaTem(not much of them…)

**Warnings: **Only that there are three OCs, hope that doesn't bother anyone

**Summary: **I think you guys know what's going on.

* * *

_**Secrets of the Inuzuka**_

_**Chapter Sixteen: Gaara's Room**_

_By: Nioma Maxwell_

"What an idiot." Sighed Sakura as she put down her letter from Naruto. Temari looked over her shoulder to see what she was talking about.

"Who's an idiot?"

"Naruto." She said, pulling the letter away from her. Gaara and Kankuro looked at her, a little offended for the blonde that she was calling him an idiot. Gaara because he respected Naruto for what he did for him; Kankuro because of what he did for his brother.

Shikamaru just sighed, plopping his feet on the kitchen table and leaning back in his chair. "What did he do this time?"

"He mailed me a letter telling me how infatuated he is with Hinata now."

Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow. "And he's an idiot, why?"

"Because he thinks he doesn't have a chance with her."

For once, Shikamaru burst out laughing.

"What, I don't get it." Said Temari. "What's so funny?"

"Hinata has had a crush on him since we were _seven_. And now he thinks that she doesn't like him." Said Sakura, folding her arms and watching Shikamaru make a fool out of himself with amusement.

Temari snickered. "Oh, I see."

"So she's always liked Naruto?" Asked Gaara.

"Yeah, way before anyone else. He was just too dense to see it and she was too shy to say anything." Said the pink haired girl, a little curious why he would be asking.

Gaara stared at her for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face. Then he turned and went upstairs.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Shikamaru, finally gaining his composure and calming down.

Temari and Kankuro shrugged. They didn't know how to read him any better than them.

Sakura, though, had a feeling he was upset about something. She didn't know how she knew, but she didn't want to say anything if she was wrong. "Um, so, anyway, Naruto was saying he thinks he might be in love with Hinata." She said, trying to start a conversation.

"About time." Mumbled Shikamaru.

"But he's afraid to say anything because he thinks she's 'too good' for him."

"Haven't I heard that from _Hinata_ before?"

"Why don't you guys tell him?" Asked Kankuro. "It would save a lot of trouble." Both Temari and Sakura glared at him. "What?"

"It's not that simple, Kankuro." Said Temari.

"Yeah, it's not our place to tell them. They have to figure it out on their own."

"And even if we did say anything, Naruto wouldn't get it and Hinata wouldn't believe us." Finished Shikamaru.

"Exactly." Said both girls.

Kankuro scoffed. "At least he _had _someone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Sakura.

"Well, _some_ people never had anybody."

Both girls finally got what he said and immediately shut up.

But Sakura got it a little more than even Kankuro. Could that have been the reason Gaara left? Because he thought him and Naruto grew up with no one only to find out Naruto _did_ have someone but didn't know it? She stood. "I'll be right back." Before anyone could say anything, she ran up stairs.

_Why did _I_ have to come? I barely know him… But who else got that hint? I don't even think Kankuro did, and he was the one who said it._ Sakura walked over to the room she knew was off limits to everyone. Why was she doing this again? Oh, right, ever since she found out about Naruto, she started developing empathy for some reason. Stupid empathy, it was going to get her killed.

She reached for the door knob and gulped, not knowing if this was the brightest idea she could come up with. But then she thought of Gaara in the room crying all by himself, and she just _had_ to do something. She slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open, half expecting it to be filled with crucifixes, skulls, and blackness. What she found shocked her.

Nothing. There was absolutely nothing in his room. Not even a bed, or a dresser. _Nothing._ Could it even be called a _room_ if there was nothing in it? She stepped further in to get a better look, just in case she missed something. But sure enough, there was nothing to see. Why would he be so self conscious about a room with nothing in it?

Unless he was self conscious that he didn't have anything. That _must_ be it. He probably never got anything when he was a kid since the whole demon thing and just never bought anything for himself. Well, Sakura could fix _that_.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Sakura jumped and turned around to see Gaara glaring at her maliciously. She laughed nervously and scratched her head. "Ah, well, just thought I'd see what you were up to."

"Get out."

"What, it's not like you have anything to hide."

His glare deepened. "I said _get out_."

Sakura shivered and moved around him to leave, making sure she had one eye on him. He still wasn't too happy with her about punching him. He actually wanted to get her back, but he knew if he started trouble, _especially_ with the Hokage's own student, it would cause damage to Sand's reputation and loyalty.But he was still sore from that punch…

Even though Sakura was out of the room, she didn't leave yet, irritating the red head even more. But she was determined to get him to open up, because she knew that it would help tremendously; it had with Naruto.

"Why haven't you left yet?"

"You didn't tell me to leave, you just said get out of your room, or lack there of."

Gaara was _not_ in the mood for her. Did she have a death wish or something?

Sakura knew he was probably boiling by now, but like earlier when Naruto was turning into a demon, she could care less even if she did experience his wrath first hand. In fact, that's what gave her confidence; that and the fact she was strong enough to punch through his sand.

"So leave then." He said, turning to slam the door in her face, but Sakura caught it with her foot.

If her inner self could talk right now, she'd be asking what the hell Sakura thought she was doing. But, without her, she could now concentrate on what she had in mind.

Which, by the way, was nothing. Hence why she needed her inner self to yell at her. But because that seal separated them, she could hardly utter a complaint. So Sakura decided to wing it and see what happens. Man, without her inner self she sure was reckless.

"Wait, I wasn't finished talking."

"Well I'm finished listening." He said, slamming the door on her foot to get her to leave him alone and make her run off crying or something that girls do.

But that only angered her and she punched the door open, also knocking it off its hinges. "Oops." She smiled sweetly at him but he still glared. "What? Is this the thanks I get for coming up here to see if you were alright?"

"Why _wouldn't_ I be alright?"

"Well, you left suddenly."

"So? I was bored of your useless, incessant chattering." He growled.

"I bet you were mad because you never had anyone when you were little and Naruto did but didn't know it."

Gaara opened his mouth to retort but paused, confirming her suspicions. "I didn't need anybody."

"It's okay to admit you don't like being alone. Nobody does. Some people just end up less fortunate than others."

He glared at her. "So _I'm_ the less fortunate and you're here to take pity on me?"

She scowled at him. "Hey, whoever said I pitied you? I can empathize, but that's all I can do. I've never been through your kind of pain, and I probably never will." Gaara started getting angrier by the minute. Who did she think she was? Why did Naruto even like her? "But it's because of that that I _want_ to know what you're going through. If you just open up, then maybe you won't be so alone anymore."

Gaara scoffed and pushed passed her to leave. "I don't need your sympathy."

Sakura rounded on him. "You're pushing me away again."

"That's because I _want_ to."

"Then you'll always be alone if you keep pushing people away!" Gaara stopped. "Isn't it better to be accepted by someone on the outside, who hasn't experienced what you've gone through, than someone on the inside? Then you'll know for sure that you've been accepted into the world even if it's just one person. I'm a normal, every day girl who doesn't care about what kind of past you've been through, and I still want to get to know you. But if you keep pushing me away, then you'll _never_ find anyone to be a precious person!"

The two stood there in silence for a while. He really didn't know what to say to her. Her words had caught him off guard, and he didn't know how to reply. How did she know so much about him anyway? He looked back at her, his expression emotionless again.

But she smiled anyway. "Naruto told me." She said, as if answering his thoughts. "We're pretty close, and he knows a lot about you."

He faced her, and this time his expression wasn't of hate or nothing at all, but of confusion and innocence. Why was she smiling at him that way? No one had ever smiled like that to him, except Yashamaru, and he betrayed him. Temari smiled every day, but it was never directed completely at him. There was always worry inher smile, or pity; and he hated pity. But Sakura was just smiling at him like hewas a normal, every day person.

She was right, to be accepted by someone from the outside felt more reassuring than someone who had gone through the same experience. Yeah, Naruto was the first one to accept him and that will never change, but Sakura was the first one to smile warmly at him, knowing full well about his past- or the jest of it- and still like him for who he was. That, he realized, couldn't be traded for anything in the world.

Sakura could see that he finally decided to give her a chance, and continued talking. "Anyway, I guess I'll have to pay for that door…" His expression went emotionless again, but she knew he wasn't mad at her anymore. "And you seriously need some redecorating." He lifted an eyebrow, or lack there of. "Or more accurately, decorating."

"Why?"

"Don't you want a room to go to when you feel like being alone?"

"I have one."

"I meant a room that you feel comfortable in."

"I feel comfortable in that."

"Stop being complicated! What I _meant_ was something that expresses YOU. A room is supposed to be a sanctuary fit to your liking. Come on, I'm sure you've wanted _something_ to accessorize your room with. Why don't you go out and buy stuff?"

"Because I don't feel like it?" He asked, attempting to be difficult again, but failing this time. Sakura smirked triumphantly.

"I bet you just never took the time to get stuff because you've never had anything of your own before." She said confidently.

"No, my father used to shower me with gifts when he still liked me." Sakura stared at him. "But after he sent assassins to kill me, I got rid of everything and never bought anything since."

Sakura stared at him a little dumbfounded, then folded her arms and thought about it. _Well, can't be right about a person _all_ the time. _"Then maybe we could go shopping."

"I don't _do_ shopping." He said, remembering all the times Temari had dragged Kankuro off to the mall kicking and screaming. She only left him alone because she was scared to force him.

"Well you will if you want a room."

"I _have_ a room."

"I'm not arguing. We're going shopping and you're going to like it." She said, walking passed him. Gaara watched her as she went. This girl was nothing like he had ever met before.

And he kind of liked it.

He smirked as he followed her downstairs.

--

Kankuro, Temari, and Shikamaru looked inside the empty room with amazement written all over their faces.

"So _this_ is what his room looks like." Whispered Kankuro.

"I never would have expected it to be empty." Said Shikamaru.

"Yeah," said Temari. "I thought it would have had crucifixes, skulls, and everything black under the sun in it."

The three stared as if they were mesmerized.

"What are you three doing?"

To be continued

* * *

Well, looks like my GaaSaku fluff is going to continue for another chapter. I have another big mission coming up, and I'm sure you'lll recognize it if you've read the manga. It's very important.ANYWAY hope you guys liked how I made Sakura. I don't like it when they make her cry or wimpish. She was only like that in the FILLER episodes! Not the manga! And the only times she DID cry were for very good reasons! I mean come on, who would want the love of their life to leave and go join some pedifile(sp?) who only wanted to kill him and steal his body? I would cry too! Or when he gets hurt and is about to die!

Sorry, got a little carried away... well, ja!


	18. Wounded

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but I own Yuki, Yakune, and Sora.

**A/N:** Yes, it's very late, but writer's block sucks, okay? And I didn't know her name was Hana, but at least I got the first letter right, ne? And I can't change it now because that will confuse you people, so I'm leaving it as Hitomi. Just think of her as Hana, okay? And I don't care about reviews anymore, I just want to get this posted. And the only reason this is taking so long is because I've never done a GaaSaku, I used to hate her, and I'm obsessed with Gaara so I'm having trouble making them a couple. Bare with me please.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **KibaOC, NaruHina, GaaSaku, ShikaTem(not much of them…)

**Warnings: **Only that there are three OCs, hope that doesn't bother anyone

**Summary: **I think you guys know what's going on.

_**Secrets of the Inuzuka**_

**_Chapter Seventeen: Wounded_**

_By: Nioma Maxwell_

Sakura peeked into Gaara's empty room looking for the red head. When she saw he wasn't in there, she left. She covered every inch of that house and still couldn't find him. She had been looking for the past two hours so they could leave to go shopping, but he was no where to be found. Both Temari and Shikamaru were on a date and Kankuro was on a mission, so neither of his siblings could help her. She had planned they go together when everyone else was gone, but she needed to find him first.

Sakura put her hands on her hips and scowled at the room. "Where could he be? Hm, if I were Gaara, where would I go?"

She tried thinking about what Naruto had told her about him, seeing if she could find a clue.

"_He likes sitting on roofs for some reason…"_ Sakura snapped her fingers and headed outside to see if she could find him.

And sure enough, there he was sitting atop the roof and staring off into the distance. Sakura folded her arms and tapped her foot. "I've been looking for you for the past two hours!"

Gaara looked down at her and said nothing.

"I'm coming up there, okay?" She didn't wait for his consent and jumped up to the roof, then sat by him. "Something bothering you?"

"No. I just come up here to get some peace and quiet."

Sakura scowled at him. "You don't have to be rude every time you speak."

"I never learned manners."

"Well maybe you should. I mean, what girl in their right mind would date a guy who was rude, selfish, and egotistical?"

"Didn't you used to like Sasuke?"

Sakura blushed and realized she had liked a guy she just described. "I don't count."

"Aren't you a girl?"

"Quit turning my words around! Anyway, when do you want to get going?"

"How about never?"

"Come on, shopping isn't all that bad."

"Kankuro hates it."

"Kankuro plays with dolls."

"That's beside the point." He said, scowling at her because she actually caught him in his little word game. "He says no guy in his right mind would ever like shopping."

"Again, Kankuro thinks dolls are manly."

Gaara looked at her. "Fine. But not now."

"You're just trying to put it off."

"There's a sand storm coming."

"Oh. There is? How can you tell?" She asked, looking around and seeing clear blue skies for miles.

"It's the way the wind shifts."

"Oh."

Gaara stood. "Let's go inside." She nodded and followed him into the house. He sat down at the couch and she followed. "Are you lost?"

"What do you mean?"

"You keep following me."

"Well there's nothing better to do."

He lifted an eyebrow. "And I'm more interesting?"

"Duh, you're my friend. We could talk about things."

Gaara stared at her for a moment. She just called him a friend. No one had ever done that before. Naruto did, but that was indirectly passed between the two. And he had gone through the same experience. No one in their right mind had ever called him a friend willingly, _especially_ an ordinary _girl_.

"Gaara?"

The red head snapped out of his trance and looked at her. "What?"

"You were just staring at me. Do I have something on my face?"

He ignored her attempt to lighten the mood and stared at something random on the wall.

Sakura figured she'd have to start the conversation instead of waiting for him. "So, um, what's it like living here all your life?" _Man, that was lame…_

"Boring."

"I'm sure you've had some exciting… times in your life."

"No."

"What about your birthday? When is it by the way?"

Gaara looked at her. "There was nothing special about my birth."

Sakura was taken aback a little. "That's not true…"

"When I was born, I killed my mother." He said plainly, watching for her reaction.

"You were a baby, you didn't know what you were doing."

"The sand swallowed her up and she cursed me. She named me Gaara so I would love only myself."

"And you've proved her wrong by wanting to be accepted by others."

"But I still killed because I thought that was my reason for living."

"And now you fight to protect your loved ones."

"Why do you keep defending me?"

"I'm just trying to help." The two fell silent again and waited for the storm to pass. Or, in Sakura's case, start.

--

Sakura sat by the window watching the sand storm go by. It was thicker than fog out there, and she hated to think they would have been out there in it if Gaara hadn't known it was coming. It must come with living in the desert for so long.

"How long do you think it will last?"

"It's almost passed."

She looked at him. "How do you know?" She asked out of all curiosity.

"The wind wasn't that strong, so it didn't pick up that much sand."

"Hm." She turned back to look out the window. "Gaara, what's you favorite color?"

Gaara looked at her. That was random. He debated whether to answer or not, and decided on the former. "Black and red."

"Hm."

Gaara waited for her to speak. Wasn't she supposed to tell him her favorite color? Not like he wanted to know, but he thought she was trying to start a conversation again. But she never spoke. He guessed it was pink, or something girly like that. (Gaara's opinion, not mine! I actually like pink, thank you very much, but red's my favorite color.)

"What do you like better, light or darkness?"

Gaara lifted an eyebrow. "Are you speaking spiritually or something?"

"No, which do you feel more comfortable in?"

He thought about it. "In the middle. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Gaara stared at her. "What's with all the random questions?"

She looked at him. "Hm?"

"Why are you asking me weird questions all of a sudden?"

"I was thinking of how to decorate your room."

He cringed. He hoped she didn't decorate it with fairies and pink bunnies.

Sakura seemed to get what he was thinking and giggled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to fill it with stuffed animals and pink wallpaper."

The two went silent again. Gaara stared at the pink haired girl's back with curiosity. With every conversation, she was starting to intrigue him with the questions she asked and the topics she chose to talk about. In fact, he was trying to figure her out. Come to think of it, she was learning all this stuff about him and he knew nothing about her except she used to like Sasuke and was Naruto's close friend.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked suddenly, shocking not only Sakura, but himself as well.

"Huh?"

"It's pink, right? Or something light colored… Nevermind…"

Sakura looked at him then started giggling. "No, it's not pink." He lifted an eyebrow. He was sure that was her favorite color. Not that he cared or anything… "Just because my hair is pink doesn't mean it's my favorite color. In fact, I like green more than anything."

"Like your eyes?"

She stared at him. He had noticed her eyes? He must have looked at her intently, because people usually don't notice eyes that much. Especially men. (I'm going by stereotypical men, not all men. No flame please!) She smiled at him. "Well, it's not my favorite color _because_ of my eyes. But yes, my eyes are green."

Suddenly they noticed the wind had died down. "I guess we can get going." Gaara nodded. "Don't worry, despite what Kankuro thinks, it won't kill you."

Gaara nodded and the two left together towards the mall.

--

Hitomi and her team jumped through the dense forest as they headed to Cloud. She snickered as she remembered Sora's reaction to "the talk." She looked as if she had been violated, then left while staring at the ground wide eyed in silence. Man that was funny.

But anyway, back to the mission. Suddenly the scent of blood and a demon she knew too well reached her nose, and she stopped suddenly. Her two teammates and dog stopped when they noticed her, and looked at her expectantly. Her dog sniffed the air and started whimpering, also recognizing the smell.

"What is it Hitomi?" Asked her male teammate.

Hitomi's eyes were wide as she tried to think of reasons why _his_ scent and blood would be mixed. Maybe he just killed a bunch of humans or demons or something. Either way, her curiosity had overcome her rational side and she turned. "This way." Her teammates followed the girl until they came to a small clearing with a boy no older than Hitomi lying beside a tree bloodied and beaten within an inch of his life.

Hitomi stared at the boy, his silver hair pulled back into a pony tail at the base of his neck, but matted and bloody from a head injury. He held his left arm unconsciously, and as she examined it further(from a distance of course) it was almost skinned to the bone. His long-sleeve, black shirt was torn, and there was a giant hole in his chest. His right leg was mangled and bloody, a huge gash going down the side. His left foot was totally gone.

Her two teammates thought he had to be dead, with that hole in his chest and his heart practically ripped out. But Hitomi knew better; no demon that powerful would die from mere wounds like that. But no demon that powerful ever got injured so badly either, so she really didn't know if it was life threatening.

Suddenly the boy shifted, and her two teammates panicked. Since he didn't have a forehead protector, they didn't label him as a threat. Oh how wrong they were.

"Hitomi, you go on ahead and finish the mission without us. We'll take him back to the Hokage." Said her female teammate, a medical ninja.

If they had any idea what he was… "No, I'll take him."

"But…"

Hitomi walked over and picked him up by the threshold. "Trust me, it'd be better if you two finished the mission."

They nodded and left.

But Hitomi didn't have any intention of taking such a powerful demon back to Konoha. So she headed to the next best place she could think of.

--

Sakura and Gaara stood outside the newly decorated room, the pink haired girl admiring her work. Gaara was also pleased, happy to be proven wrong for the first time in his life. Shopping hadn't been half bad, and the room fit him perfectly.

The room was painted black first, which he found he liked very much. She didn't add curtains since he didn't like complete darkness, but left them with white blinds rolled up. His bed(which they had argued about because he didn't need one, but like always she won) was a queen sized bed with black and red sheets and a metal frame. His dresser was black, and had almost all the jewelry a Goth could dream of, and the drawers were filled with new clothes they had gotten from Hot Topic and Gothic Haven(if there is one. Sam from Danny Phantom I think goes there). It was plain and simple, yet Gothic and cool. He liked it very much. Especially the shinny jewelry. Oh, and his door was fixed. He also had road signs with skulls and sayings that Gothics like on his walls. It was so cool.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Not bad."

She giggled. "That must be a big compliment coming from you."

He smiled genuinely and looked at her. "Well I like it." He looked back to admire his room.

Sakura stared at him with a slight blush on her cheeks. He must not have realized he smiled at her. That was the first time she had ever seen him smile. And… he looked very handsome…

To be continued

* * *

Okay, that's it for now. I think I have enough inspiration to write more, but I can't promise I'll be able to update every day like I was. Now that I'm in college, have a job, and just inerited my stepmom's grandchildren, it'll be harder to get anything done this time.> 


	19. Unbearable Wounds

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but I own Yuki, Yakune, and Sora.

**A/N: I AM SO SO SORRY! **Just for having to wait so long, I'll give you guys two chapters.. meh...

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **KibaOC, NaruHina, GaaSaku, ShikaTem(not much of them…)

**Warnings: **Only that there are three OCs, hope that doesn't bother anyone

**Summary: **I think you guys know what's going on.

_**Secrets of the Inuzuka**_

_**Chapter Eighteen: Unbearable Wounds**_

_By: Nioma Maxwell

* * *

_

Yuki moaned and opened his eyes slowly, finding a familiar face above him. He stared at her blankly, not really caring why she was looking at him or why she was there. He really didn't want to concentrate on anything at the moment, since he was in a lot of pain right now and thinking about what had happened would only wound his pride.

But Hitomi didn't intend to let him wallow in nothingness; she had some questions. "What happened to you?"

Yuki didn't answer.

"I want an answer damnit." She said, taking the end of a cloth that was wrapped around his arm and squeezing it. He flinched but still didn't talk. "I don't know how you got this way, but if you want me to help you heal then you're going to have to cooperate. If you haven't noticed, you're under my control now. I doubt you're strong enough to even move."

Suddenly Yuki got up and pinned her to the ground, glaring. Hitomi looked too surprised and scared to say anything. "You have no control over me." He got off her and laid back down in the bed, being as gentle as he could since he was still injured.

Hitomi lay where she was, still dazed by what he did, but finally got up. She took better carenot toanger him again. "Look, I just want to help…"

"You hate me. You're just scared that whatever could hurt me this bad could hurt your brother."

Hitomi didn't say anything, because she knew he was right. "Then tell me who did this."

"You don't have to worry, he's not in the human world… yet…"

"Then maybe I need to train Kiba for when whoever hurt you comes after him!"

"Kiba alone is no match. I barely got away with my life."

"Then what's going on? I have a right to know if me and my family's in danger!"

Yuki fell silent again, and Hitomi knew better than to provoke him.

Yuki closed his eyes. "It was Yakune."

"But he's your brother. Your equal. How could he?"

"He's become stronger than me."

"But how? Only by devouring Kedakai demons could he become stronger. And he would have had to devour hundreds to become so much more powerful."

"He did."

Hitomi stared at him. "But…"

"He devoured the Nekomi and Onezumiko clans. You and I both know Henkou demons are an upper class to regular Kedakai demons."

Hitomi's eyes widened in fear. If those clans were dead… "He's coming after mine, isn't he?"

"Right now he can't." He flinched as he sat up, but didn't look at her.

"Why?"

"I was able to do one thing. I destroyed part of the portal connecting the demon world and the human world. I kind of trapped him in the demon world."

"I see. But how?"

"You know that you have to be powerful enough to pass through it, otherwise demons would be wandering the human world like in the feudal era." Hitomi nodded. "I made it to where if you're too powerful, you wouldn't be able to get through."

"No wander I had trouble bringing you through…"

"You brought me back?" He asked, glaring at her.

"I had to, I couldn't take you back to Konoha, and no other nation would allow me in to treat you."

"Whatever. He's probably too busy licking his wounds to bother with me right now."

"So, are you always fighting like this?"

"We hate each other."

"But to go as far as killing each other? Isn't that a little extreme for brothers?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Maybe if you told me I would."

"It doesn't matter. I thought Kiba and I would be enough to kill him, but not even his little friend could help us."

"You mean _that's_ the reason you turned Kiba and Naruto? That seems a little too noble for someone like you."

"I'm not going to explain myself to you."

"Maybe me and my family can help."

"I doubt it. He's become so powerful, he's like a god. What we need is a priestess, but even they've become extinct since shinobi came around."

"And a normal priestess wouldn't be able to help either, huh?"

"She'd have to be from a line of priestesses more likely."

"I guess…" She looked down. "But how are we going to find one?"

Yuki didn't respond. There was no use, since they both knew the answer.

--

Gaara was a little frustrated. And the worst part was he didn't know why.

Well, he knew, but he didn't know.

He knew he didn't like the fact Sakura and Kankuro were on a mission together while he was stuck at home watching his sister and her boyfriend make out in public. He just didn't know why he didn't like it. He didn't know her that well, but she was the first person who treated him like a normal person and _tried_ to get to know him, while putting up with his sarcasm and rudeness.

Maybe this was what they called jealousy. But why would he be jealous? What was there to be jealous from?

Maybe it was just because he was alone again because Temari and Shikamaru were occupied with each other.

He looked at the two on the couch and instantly felt ill. He didn't know why, but watching people cuddle and suck on each other's faces was just sickening. He had to leave.

And he knew he had to get far away because he didn't want to feel their vibes. It was that unnerving.

So he went to his little spot he liked to call his own, which was a small oasis outside of the village. There were many oasis' around, that's why they built the village there, but there were also a couple of small ones around the area and he decided to make one his own. Not like anyone would have argued.

It was a simple one with a small spring, one palm tree, and a small cave. It was also the farthest from the village, which gave him more peace and quiet than the others.

However, when he arrived he felt another's presence. His sand immediatelybegan to swirl around him, anticipating an attack.

And he wasn't disappointed when someone from behind tried to punch him. His sand flew up and blocked the attack, and he quickly turned around to see who it was.

He cursed. Judging by the black cloak with red clouds and slashed forehead protector, they were an Akatsuki member. This one was from the Waterfall nation, with long black hair like Orochimaru and deep blue eyes. He wore a superior smirk on his face as he examined the shorter boy.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked, thinking he might as well start with the standard question everyone asked when being attacked.

"I'm Haru, and I want you."

"Sorry, but I'm straight."

"You'll be dead soon, so that won't matter." He suddenly appeared behind him and punched again, but the sand protected him again and Gaara jumped away.

This guy was fast, and it was lucky for him he had trained to make his sand faster over the years, just in case he encountered another Lee or Sasuke.

"That sand is annoying." Said the man, and started pulling a Lee as he appeared in many different places at once while trying to hit him. Gaara knew it wasn't kage bushin, but pure speed that made him appear in more places than once at one time.

Suddenly he got faster and his punches got stronger. Gaara knew his sand wouldn't be able to hold up, so he switched with a sand bushin right when the man hit him square in the face, knocking the sand clone's head clean off.

Gaara materialized his body near the water, but didn't realize it was a mistake until he was punched into the oasis. Unfortunately, his sand didn't follow him into the water because it became useless once wet. His eyes widened when the man appeared in front of him in the water and lightly touched his forehead.

Gaara instinctively punched the guy, but he blocked and swam to the surface. Gaara soon followed and the two crawled up onto the surface and stood ready to attack. The man was smirking triumphantly, and Gaara made it a point to wipe it off. He held his hand up to gather sand around him and attack the man, but something unexpected happened.

His sand didn't respond.

Gaara was suddenly washed over with a wave of fear as horror struck him and the realization that when he tapped him on the forehead, he must have put a seal on him. The haunting words of Kimimaro flowed back to him, as he realized he was completely helpless.

"I'm sure you're wondering what happened." Said the man with a smug expression. "You can still use chakra, but it can't leave the confines of your body. In other words, you can't grip the sand with your chakra."

Gaara took a step back, anticipating his death.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you yet." He said, standing tall and letting his guard down. By the way Gaara was reacting, sand was his only defense and offense. What a pity. "If I did, then how would I get the demon inside you?"

Gaara's eyes widened.

--

"Gaara! Where'd you go?" Yelled Temari as her and her boyfriend searched the area of his favorite spot in the desert. However, there was no sign of him anywhere.

The two had only noticed Gaara's disappearance when he didn't return home for dinner that night. The two decided to go out and search the next day, but Temari regretted it because something could have happened to him.

"Temari." Said Shikamaru, getting the older girl's attention. She looked in the direction he pointed and gasped. Gaara's gourd was lying near the shore of the oasis, and he would never leave it behind.

"What could have happened?" She asked, fear enveloping her.

"Have you heard of the Akatsuki?" She looked at him. "I have a feeling they're behind this."

--

Kankuro and Sakura arrived back at Sand about noon, three days after their mission. It was rather simple, and not too far away, so it went by rather fast. The two really didn't talk, unless conversing about the mission or petty problems with everyday life. Other than that, they just kept silent, both feeling quite comfortable with it.

Usually Sakura was quite talkative, so it was unusual for her not to start a conversation every ten minutes. The reason she was so quiet was because she was thinking. More about what she was feeling; and specifically towards a certain red head. She didn't want to bring it up with his brother, because she still didn't know how she felt about him. She knew she liked him a lot, and possibly more than a friend, but she didn't think she was in love with him. For one, she barely knew him; and two, she didn't want to rush into believing she liked someone after her past experience with that. She didn't want to push him away by worrying too much over him or crying when something bad happened, like what she did with Sasuke. She felt more like an annoyance for doing those things, and she didn't want to make the same mistake again.

However, she _knew_ she had some sort of feelings for him, because she always blushed slightly when she thought about him with that warm smile on his face. She wanted to see him smile more often, and she'd almost be willing to do anything to see it again. She even missed him while on her three day mission. She felt rather pathetic, but she wasn't going to deny her feelings.

She could tell her inner self was starting to feel something as well, because she kept trying to communicate about it through the seal, but failed since it was so strong. There were advantages and disadvantages about the seal. The advantage being she could switch whenever she wanted; the disadvantage being they couldn't talk to one another anymore. She almost felt lonely without her inner self ranting and raving about something miniscule, but at least she was there.

The two temporary teammates walked through the gates of Suna, and immediatly noticed something off.

People were squirming and looking rather nervous. They whispered instead of talking normally, and eyed Kankuro as they passed. A couple of Jounin were scrambling about, and they caught sight of a familiar face.

"Baki!" Called Kankuro, forgetting the man had once been his sensei and failed to use a title. The man in question stopped and looked at the two.

Sakura and Kankuro ran up to question the man. "What's going on?" Asked Kankuro.

"You don't know? It's all over the village." Said the taller man.

"We just got back from a mission." Said Kankuro irratibly. "Of course we don't know."

Baki looked down, feeling bad since he had to be the one to tell the other sibling. "We believe Gaara's been kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

Kankuro and Sakura's eyes widened. "What!" Yelled the older boy. "What happened! Why would they be after him!"

"Gaara went out to his usual spot in the desert, and when he didn't return last night Temari and Shikamaru went out looking for him. We believe they want him for the demon inside him. We're worried because if they take the demon, they'll just add to their power. And if it _is_ taken out of him, he'll die."

Sakura froze.

"We have to do something!" Yelled Kankuro.

"The elders are discussing it as we speak. Everyone's frightened of the demon being released. We sent word to Konoha, but we haven't been given any missions."

"Then I'll go." Said the boy, turning to leave. But Baki held him back.

"You can't, leaving could be considered treason if you go without permission." Kankuro looked back and glared at him. "Besides, I think your friend already left."

Kankuro looked around and realized Sakura was gone. It seemed she didn't give a damn about the council, and she really wasn't controlled by them anyway. He just hoped she knew what she was doing.

To be continued


	20. The Rescue Mission

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but I own Yuki, Yakune, and Sora.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **KibaOC, NaruHina, GaaSaku, ShikaTem(not much of them…)

**Warnings: **Only that there are three OCs, hope that doesn't bother anyone

**Summary: **I think you guys know what's going on.

_**Secrets of the Inuzuka**_

_**Chapter Nineteen: The Rescue Mission**_

_By: Nioma Maxwell

* * *

_

Kiba and Naruto panted heavily as they sat after a hard, long day of practice with Katsua. The woman smiled approvingly at their progress. They had no idea _containing_ their power and strength was ten times harder than trying to bring it out. They both smirked at each other, two thin logs behind them still standing.

"Very good." Said Katsua. "We're done for the day."

"What are we going to learn tomorrow?" Asked Naruto, curiosity and excitement gripping his every being. Katsua smiled.

"You're still doing log kicks."

The two gapped. "But we already accomplished that!" Yelled Kiba, standing up. Naruto also stood, nodding his agreement.

"But look at how thin you got it. You both _barely _kept yourselves from tearing it to pieces. Now you're going to try to leave it thicker each time."

"And what about the trees in the forest?" Asked Naruto. "People are going to notice we've practically leveled the place."

Katsua did a bunch of hand seals and said a jutsu (can't remember the name) and suddenly trees sprouted up and covered the barren land. The two stared. It was the same jutsu the First used to create Konoha. "That answer your question?"

"I was wondering how all the trees came back every morning." Said Kiba, mainly to himself.

"Anyway, I'll see you two tomorrow. You have the rest of the day off." Before they could protest and beg for more training or tips, she vanished.

"Well, we might as well get something to eat." Said Kiba, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking back into the village.

Naruto folded his arms above his head and started walking with his fellow demon. "Yeah, guess I could get some ramen about now."

"Who said anything about ramen?"

"We _aren't_ getting anything else." Naruto glared at him. "Besides, they have other stuff besides ramen at the Ichiraku Ramen stand."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "I know, but I'm sick of that place. Personally, I want a steak right now."

"Canine instincts kicking in?"

Kiba glared at him, but that was short lived when he saw Hinata and Sora by the training grounds practicing basic ninjutsu. She had already passed her aiming tests, and was now steadily advancing. Usually it took years to learn how to be a ninja, but since she was already a warrior, she had an advantage and learned a lot quicker. "Hey Sora! Hey Hinata!" Yelled the teen, waving.

"Oh, Hey Hinata! Hey Sora!" Yelled Naruto, finally noticing the two.

Hinata and Sora turned to see the boys waving to them, and Hinata smiled and waved back. But Sora turned a bright red when she looked at Kiba and quickly turned away and pretended to be busy.

Question marks appeared above Naruto's head and he looked at Kiba, who just sighed. "She's been acting like that for a couple of days now." Informed Kiba. "I have no idea why, but she's been avoiding me."

Naruto eyed him. "Are you jealous?"

"No! I'm just saying!" He paused. Was he jealous that she wasn't paying attention to him?

"Hey Hinata! Want to go get something to eat?" Asked the blonde, his attention span lasting only a second.

The girl blushed slightly and nodded, then turned to her student. "Want to go eat with Kiba and Naruto?"

"No!" Said the girl, then turned even redder for yelling. "I, uh, have to work on my ninjutsu…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No! Nothing! Why would anything be wrong?" She cried, laughing nervously. The three looked at her strangely and she went back to practicing.

"O-Okay…" She went to walk over towards Naruto and Kiba, but suddenly a ninja appeared.

"Tsunade-sama wishes to see the four of you." They all nodded and disappeared.

--

Tsunade sighed impatiently as she waited for the four Chuunin she planned on sending on this mission. Shizune had questioned why she would send _them_ on it, and she had informed her sternly.

Soon the four appeared in her office, all ready and seemingly willing to do whatever she asked, though she did notice Sora keeping her distance from Kiba with a slight blush. "Well, I have some rather shocking news." They listened intently. "Gaara has been captured by the Akatsuki."

Everyone gasped except Sora, who had no clue who that even was. Naruto reacted more enraged than the others, clenching his fists and glaring at the floorboards. "It was confirmed when they received reports from Sand spies that a man in a black cloak with red clouds was carrying an unconscious Gaara."

"Wouldn't his demon come out if he was unconscious?" Asked Kiba, having heard the story about Naruto and Gaara's fight from the blonde himself. It was about the only fight he talked about without gloating or praising himself and his kick ass moves.

"They had sealed it completely, like Naruto's."

"Oh."

"You four are going to go retrieve him."

"Great! Let's go!" Said Naruto, pumping his fist in the air and heading towards the door.

But the other three stayed. "Um, not to seem rude or anything, but why hasn't _Sand _sent anyone?" Asked Kiba.

Tsunade shrugged. "Who knows. Who cares, just get going." Kiba really didn't like the answer, but turned to leave anyway. However, Hinata and Sora were still standing there.

"U-Um, I also don't want to be rude…" Said Hinata. "B-But why am I going? I don't think I'm powerful enough to stand up to the Akatsuki…" She looked down and fiddled with her fingers.

"Because you're the best medical ninja in this village besides Sakura, and she's under the Kazekage's orders at the moment." Hinata blushed.

"O-Oh…" She turned to leave, but Sora was still standing there.

"What?" Asked Tsunade, getting a little irritated with this.

"Are you sure I should go?" She asked, smiling nervously at her. "I mean, I'm still new at this, and this is my first mission, and it's a very tough mission! Maybe I should stay behind…"

"You're an expert when it comes to demons, you could considerably help them out."

"But I'd only slow them down!"

A vein popped on her forehead and the three Chuunin looked on nervously. "Are you questioning my authority?"

"Yes, I mean no! I just think it's a bad idea…" She looked at Kiba and blushed, then looked at the ground.

"Well too bad, now get going!"

"Yes ma'am!"

They all scrambled out before they could experience the wrath of the fifth Hokage.

--

What transpired in the next couple of hours scarred Sora for life. Though the others didn't understand what her problem was, she was thoroughly grossed out.

It started when they first left.

"Do you think you could get a lock on Gaara's scent?" Asked Hinata as the four started jumping through the trees.

"I have no idea what he smells like!" Yelled Naruto.

"I've got it."

Everyone stared at Kiba. "How? It has to be at least five weeks old or something."

"You forget I have heightened senses."

"I know that! What I'm saying is how can you trace someone so far away?"

"No, what _I'm_ saying is I can smell him from here because my usually heightened senses are even _more_ heightened than usual. Think about it for a moment Naruto, I'm a _dog_ demon; and not only that, but an _Ouken_."

"Oh… right…"

"But we need to go faster." He said impatiently.

"No problem, we're ten times faster than the normal human." Said Naruto, grinning sheepishly.

"But they're not." Said Kiba, motioning to the two girls behind them.

"Then let's carry them."

Kiba, Hinata, and Sora immediately stopped, causing Naruto to look at them then smack into a tree because he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He quickly recovered and jumped over to them, rubbing his sore nose. "What was _that_ for?"

"Naruto, do you even realize what you just suggested?" Asked Kiba, blushing with the two girls behind him.

"What! I meant piggy back!"

"That's not the point."

"It doesn't matter, we need to get to Gaara as soon as possible! And if we have to carry them, then who cares about gender or hormones!"

They stared at him. He was actually serious. He must have really cared for Gaara…

"O-Okay." Said Hinata, blushing crimson.

"I absolutely refuse!" Screamed Sora. They looked at her.

"Why? It's not like we're going to do anything." Said Naruto.

Sora's face went a beat red and she started to look dizzy.

Kiba lifted an eyebrow. When did she learn about… Oh god…

Kiba's face went a bright red and he quickly looked away. Who the hell told her about _that_? No wonder she had been so weird around him.

Naruto looked from Sora to Kiba, completely confused. "What? I don't get it."

"W-We really have to get going." Said Hinata. "I know it seems awkward, but can't you two just deal with it and, well, you know…" They looked at her. "I know it came out wrong! But someone could die if we linger any longer! Let's put that past us and get over our fears! R-Right Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah! What she said!"

Kiba and Sora looked down. "I guess we have no choice." Said Kiba.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Great, now that that's settled…" Said Naruto, then thrust his hand in the air. "I call Hinata!"

Hinata went a bright red and their two other teammates fell over.

--

"I can't believe this is happening…" Moaned Sora as she rode on the back of her dog companion.

"I know _exactly _how you feel." Groaned Kiba. "This takes riding a demon to a whole new level."

"Huh?"

He sighed. _At least she doesn't get sexual innuendoes yet… But when she does, she's going to kill me._

Naruto just smiled sheepishly as he ran fast through the trees alongside Kiba and Sora, Hinata on his back blushing a bright crimson.

Hinata, though, leaned closer to the blonde and smiled softly, closing her eyes. _This is a dream come true… almost… I'd rather be in his arms leaving the chapel, but I guess this is as good as it gets._

--

In a cave near the center of the country of River, six figures loomed over the still body of a demon container. One, the supposed 'leader,' stepped forward and did a series of hand seals.

"And it starts."

Suddenly the other five did the same hand seals, and a siege of chakra hit the boy and started ripping the demon from him.

Gaara let out a blood curdling scream, his body lifted from the ground and glowing a horribly demonic gold hue. Even the demon inside screamed in agony, trying his best to stay connected to the boy he called his container.

"This should take three days." Said the leader. "Hopefully no one will disturb us."

"Just in case, we have a welcome party for them." Said someone to the right.

"Good. That'll do then."

What they didn't realize was they were about to reckon with a force no demon or human alike would ever wish to anger. Unfortunately, they were going to find out the hard way.

To be continued

* * *

Sorry this took so long, a lot of... _stuff_ happened... Well! At least its posted! Now that I got passed the 'gaara gets captured' part, which put me in the writer's block for four months, this should go on smoothly. But if i don't get anything up by the 19th, then don't expect anything till the second week of january, since i'll be without internet or my computer for christmassob

Anywise(it's a word) that's about it, and i really can't wait to write the next part(heh heh) but i have to go to bed if i want to get up early and get my Naruto DVDs back in the morning. sigh

Ja ne!


	21. Hell Hath No Fury

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but I own Yuki, Yakune, and Sora.

**A/N: _AGAIN, I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** I really have no excuse other than I got bored with it... I had this chapter ready for forever, and I'm desperately going to try to finish it... Again, I am so sorry this is so late... I'm gonna try finishing my stories before I post them, heh...

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **KibaOC, NaruHina, GaaSaku, ShikaTem(not much of them…)

**Warnings: **Only that there are three OCs, hope that doesn't bother anyone

**Summary: **I think you guys know what's going on.

_**Secrets of the Inuzuka**_

_**Chapter Twenty: Hell Hath No Fury Than A Woman Scorned**_

_By: Nioma Maxwell

* * *

_

The six Akatsuki members were starting to get exhausted after working twenty-four hours straight, standing in the same position doing more hand seals while Gaara floated in the center and screamed his lungs out. They had only two days left before they were finished and they had only managed to pull part of the demon out.

In fact, they had the soul of the demon lingering above Gaara, and surprisingly the demonic chakra didn't want to come out. It was probably due to the fact Gaara hadn't had a seal on him for the most part of his life, and the chakra had molded with his own instead of staying a separate entity like Naruto's.

However, it seemed the soul was easier to part from the body since there was already a soul inside. It was almost like an exorcism, because two souls in one body never kept peace. But since the chakra kept them together, the separation was harder than they thought. That was why they expected to get it done in three days instead of their normal one.

"It's coming, hold on." Said Deidara.

"And afterwards, I can have his body." Said Sasori, his puppet's eyes gleaming. "Another to add to my collection."

"Once the demon comes out, it will rip his soul to shreds." Said Zetsu. "Since the chakras were practically sown together."

And so far, all they had was the soul of Shukaku hovering over the body of Gaara as the boy cried out in agony, the chakra almost refusing to go to the original master. Nothing could go wrong.

Until a staff in the shape of a large femur suddenly smacked the hovering soul above Gaara, causing a huge explosion and the jutsu to fail as Gaara hit the ground in a heap. However, since the chakra returned without the original owner, it started panicking and attacking the life force of Gaara, causing him to thrash and scream in even _more_ pain. Unfortunately, without the original soul, it would start to turn _him_ into a demon to compensate for the lost soul.

When the Akatsuki finally realized what had actually happened, they saw a figure standing over the red headed demon carrier. "Who are you?" Asked Deidara, glaring daggers at her. He'd like to put an exploding note inside that small body and watch it burst into tiny pieces.

The girl hesitated for a moment, then another voice caught their attention. "Hey assholes! Why not go after the real thing for once?"

The group of Akatsuki looked over and saw one of their objectives standing there with two Konoha ninja behind him. He was already near transformation state; his eyes blood red with slits and his whiskers long and ragged.

While their attention was on him, Sora took that opportunity to grab Gaara and jump away, but Hidan saw her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from the screaming boy.

Kiba immediately jumped over to them and punched Hidan, sending him into a stone wall. This brought everyone's attention _back_ to them. Deidara sent crawling, origami spiders towards them, and Sasori brought out three puppets from nowhere.

Zetsu did a couple of hand seals and plants burst from the ground and grabbed Sora and Kiba's arms and legs, holding them still.

"Kiba!" yelled Naruto, jumping into the fray but getting caught by the vines as well.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata wanted to do something, but she was too frightened at the moment to move, and she had no idea what she could do.

Kiba and Naruto suddenly ripped the vines off like it was nothing, their demonic chakra finally flowing through their veins as Naruto grabbed Gaara and Kiba grabbed Sora and they both jumped away. Unfortunately, they couldn't get to the entrance since too many of them were there, ignoring the Hyuuga at the moment.

Hinata scowled and made up her mind to help, pulling out some poisoned needles and getting ready to throw them at the people who turned their backs on her. However, she suddenly stopped when she felt a tremendous chakra behind her, and she dropped her needles as she turned with wide eyes at the person she least expected to see.

Standing there, in a fit of rage with glowing hot-white chakra, was Sakura. What really chilled Hinata to the bone was the maniacal look in her eyes and how much chakra she was exhibiting at the current moment.

She wasn't the only one to notice, because Naruto and Kiba soon sensed the dangerous chakra. "S-Sakura-chan?"

Everyone looked toward the entrance and stared. Sora's eyes widened. "T-That chakra!"

Kiba looked at her. "What?"

"Naruto, Kiba! Whatever you do, don't touch her chakra!"

Naruto and Kiba looked at her curiously. "Hm? Why?" Asked Naruto.

But before anyone else could speak, Sakura took a step forward, crushing the ground beneath her. "What have you done to him?!" She screamed, her eyes growing wider and her face more infuriated.

"S-Sakura…" Said Hinata, touching her shoulder in a friendly gesture.

Suddenly Sakura grabbed it, shocking the poor girl as she looked at her with maniacal eyes. Then, without warning, she threw her out of the cave with tremendous force, making her skid across the water and into it.

"Hinata!" Yelled Naruto, and was suddenly out of the cave and diving after her.

"I suggest we get out of here." Said Sora. "Naruto dropped him…" She said, looking at Gaara's thrashing and screaming form.

Kiba looked at Gaara fearfully. "He's going through the same thing we did…"

"Let's get him out of here!" He nodded and grabbed the Jounin with his free arm and jumped over everyone's head.

The Akatsuki hardly noticed the boy leave with their objective, because they were now interested in the glowing white girl standing at the entrance. Deidara smirked. "Whatever she is, I have a feeling she'll be quite useful."

"Deal with her as you wish." Said the leader, disappearing.

"Hey, what happened to that welcome party?" Asked Kisame suddenly.

"Well, considering the blood on her hands, she probably killed them." Said Deidara.

"But five against one is a little outstanding, especially for a girl."

"Take that back…" Said Sakura.

"Or what?"

"How dare you touch him…"

"Okay, I think she's rambling now."

"YOU WILL PAY BASTARDS!" Sakura held up a fist and punched the ground, causing it to crumble beneath everyone as they jumped to higher landing. Then the entrance started to crack, and cave in on them, sealing them off from the outer world.

--

Kiba and Sora watched as the entrance to the cave crumbled and cover up. "That doesn't look good…" Said Sora.

Kiba jumped back and laid Gaara down on the ground, but he was still in a lot of pain.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Sora, jumping beside him.

Suddenly Naruto and Hinata appeared, both soaked. "We have to do something!" Said Naruto.

"What exactly happened?" Asked Kiba, looking at Sora. She hesitated. "What did you do?"

"Well, at least he doesn't have a _demon_ inside him anymore."

"He'll die!" Said Naruto. "Wait, where's Sakura?"

"The cave entrance crumbled." Said Kiba.

"We need to focus on Gaara right now." Said Hinata, kneeling down and trying to heal him. "It's not working. The demonic chakra left behind it attacking and fusing with his own."

Naruto's eyes widened. "So basically he's going through the same thing as us?"

"What are we supposed to do?" Asked Sora.

"The only thing we can." Said Kiba.

Everyone stared as he grabbed the thrashing boy and bit him on the neck. The boy let out a terrifying scream and fainted. Sora, Naruto, and Hinata looked at him wide eyed.

"Do you realize what you just did?" Asked Sora.

"It was the only way to save him without having to kill him later if he went insane!"

"And if he does anyway how are you going to stop him?"

"Naruto and I can hold him back."

"I don't think you'll need to." Said Hinata, and they looked at her. "I mean, the way Sakura was going, I think she might… _like_ him."

Naruto, Kiba, and Sora stared at her, then looked at the passed out form of Gaara. "You think?" Asked Kiba.

"I never would have guessed." Said Naruto. "Wait, Sakura-chan! She's in there all by herself with all those Akatsuki!"

"I have a feeling we don't need to worry about her as much." Said Sora.

"Why?"

Suddenly the mountain the Akatsuki and pink haired girl were in imploded and crumbled. "Sakura-chan!" Yelled Naruto, jumping over to it.

"Stay with him." Said Kiba, and followed the blonde haired boy.

"Sakura-chan!" Yelled Naruto, and saw three figures jump out of the rubble and off into the distance. "Sakura-chan!" He knelt down and started digging.

Kiba walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look." He said, pointing.

The blonde looked up and saw a magnificent sight before him. In the middle of the crumbled mountain, a glowing white figure climbed out of the rubble and stood, nearly falling over from exhaustion. Then the white chakra disappeared to reveal a beaten and battered Sakura, staring up at the sky with her back to the two. She began to fall over, and Naruto rushed up and caught her just in time.

"N-Naruto…"

"Sakura-chan!" Exclaimed Naruto, worried about his close friend and sisterly figure. Kiba jumped over and examined her.

"She'll be fine. She just has chakra exhaustion."

"How's… Gaara?" She asked. Kiba and Naruto looked at each other with a worried expression. Sakura's face went dark. "W-What happened?"

"D-Don't worry, he'll live."

"Take me to him."

He nodded and picked her up, then jumped over to where he was. Hinata immediately tended to her wounds a she sat up. Sakura touched his face gently, and stared at him.

Hinata and Sora figured they should be alone, and dragged the boys out of ear shot. "They'll both be fine."

"We need to get back." Said Kiba.

"Let's rest a bit. _They_ definitely need it."

Suddenly Sakura walked over to them, a blank look on her face while the four went silent. "You turned him, didn't you?" She asked. Kiba gulped, Hinata and Sora looked down, and Naruto looked away. "I saw the mark on his neck, and he isn't in pain anymore. I kind of put two and two together."

"Look, Sakura…" Started Naruto.

"Thank you."

They stared at her. Tears welded up in her eyes, and she began to cry. "Thank you so much… for saving him…" Naruto put a hand on her shoulder, and drew her into an embrace.

--

The group sat near the water and waited for Sakura to properly rest. She looked exhausted, not only from fighting, but from crying as well. She stayed close to Gaara's side, putting his head on her lap. None of them knew how she got so fond of him in such a short period of time, but they weren't complaining.

"Personally, I think he _needs_ a girlfriend." Said Kiba.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Asked Naruto.

"He needs a girlfriend, what _else_ could it mean?"

"I think Naruto meant why Sakura." Interjected Hinata.

"Oh." Kiba shrugged. "It's her decision."

"But he's an _Ouken_." Continued Naruto.

"And so are you and me."

"Sakura-chan doesn't like _you_.She likes _him_."

"I could say the same thing about Hinata!"

Hinata went crimson and shook her head behind Naruto's back.

Naruto looked at him confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, _this_ is an interesting sight." Said Yuki, his arms folded and looking at them thoughtfully, Himotmi by his side.

Kiba, Naruto, and Sora got into defense mode, while Sakura stood in front of Gaara to protect him.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" Growled Kiba. Hitomi _would_ have said something in Yuki's defense, but she was staring at Gaara with wide eyes.

"Do we _have_ to go over this again?" The older demon sighed.

"It's two against one, you can't fight us."

"Who said anything about fighting _you_?"

Naruto and Kiba looked confused. "What exactly are your plans, Yuki?" Asked Sora.

"I should ask the same thing, because apparently _another_ has been added to our little family."

"We're not a family." Said Naruto.

"Yeah, why the _hell_ did you turn him?!" Asked Hitomi.

"It was to save his life!" Yelled Kiba.

"He was dying, there was no other choice!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"_I'm_ not complaining." Said Yuki.

"You wouldn't." Mumbled Hitomi.

Kiba and Naruto looked at her curiously. "Don't start." Mumbled Yuki.

"Well _sorry_ for being a protective sister!"

"If we had a priestess, this wouldn't matter."

"Um, speaking of priestesses…" Everyone stopped and looked at Sora.

--

To be continued

* * *

Again, I am so sorry, for this being so...late... I really want to finish it, I really do! I have the next chapter half way done, so hopefully I can get it out soon after. Blessed be the day I actually finish a story... 


	22. Subsiding Desires

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but I own Yuki, Yakune, and Sora.

**A/N:** Oh my gosh, this came easier than I thought! Anyway, wow, thank you all so much for the reviews! Two years ago I had to beg for them, now I'm getting showered! I love you guys so much, thank you!

* * *

_**Secrets of the Inuzuka**_

_**Chapter Twenty One: Subsiding Desires**_

_By: Nioma Maxwell_

The group stood in silence, all debating whether they should speak or not. After going through such a fast paced and frightful battle, none were too eager to start another. Kiba and Naruto stood on the defensive, ready to fight Yuki at any moment. Yuki just stood there, his normal blank expression gracing his face. They noticed he had a few bandages, and the thought of him injured unnerved and relieved them at the same time. It was the fact that Hitomi was beside him that worried Kiba and Naruto; why was she with him? And why weren't they fighting or something?

Sora was a bit preoccupied with her recent discovery to even be scared of him at the moment, and Hinata looked a bit too weary as well. Sakura was the only other one looking as defensive as the demon boys at the moment, and of course Gaara was unconscious so he didn't have a reaction to the current situation.

"First things first," Said Kiba, breaking the silence. "Why are you with him, Hitomi?"

"I… have my reasons…" She mumbled.

"She's decided to join me." Replied the first Ouken.

"_Excuse_ me?" Gasped Kiba. "You _what_?"

"Like I said, I have my reasons!" She countered, looking a bit overwhelmed at the moment.

"Weren't you the one telling me he was evil?"

"Let's not judge, okay?" She laughed nervously. "I mean, we barely know him…"

"Why the hell have you changed sides so quickly, Hitomi? What the hell is going on?"

"Let me explain…"

"No, _I_ will." Commanded Yuki, and the exasperated dog demon wisely shut up. "Since I did, after all, cause all this."

"You're damn right, you did…" Growled Sakura.

"First things first; Sora," The girl stiffened. "Tell us what you were going to say before someone _rudely_ interrupted." He said, glaring at Kiba. The Inuzuka prodigy glared evilly back at him. He was unfazed.

"Um, well… it's nothing…"

"You said something about a priestess, right?" Asked Hitomi. "Please continue."

"Well, you had mentioned it, and there are scrolls in my village about the lineage and descendants of the current priestess clans." She said, looking a little uneasy.

"But they died out, right?" Asked Yuki.

"Well, it was thought they did, but really they just stopped practicing when the reign of shinobi started. There were about five clans left at the time, but they lived in shinobi villages and could easily have been wiped out."

"What was the current date of the last update to the files?" Asked Hitomi.

"Before the village people were killed. About nine years ago."

The group was silent.

"It seems we have a trump card." Yuki grinned.

"What's _that_ mean?" Asked Kiba.

"We have a way to defeat Yakune."

"Who?"

Sora's eyes narrowed. "The demon that destroyed my village," she answered, and Kiba looked at her with sympathy. "He's been killing off demon clans to get stronger, and he destroys anyone who may be a threat to him."

"Which means we're possible targets." Concluded Naruto.

"No, we _are_ targets." Interjected Hitomi. "He destroyed the other two Kedakai demon clans, and he's after ours next."

"With the help of you three and a priestess, we might have a chance to kill him." Said Yuki.

"So that's why you changed us?" Asked Kiba. The white haired boy nodded. "So how do we stop him?"

"You three need training first." The two Leaf boys glared at him. "Do you even know how to transform?"

"Do what?"

He shook his head. "I suggest you three come with me to the demon realm. There, we can train while the girls go back to Sora's village to look for those scrolls."

"Wait, _demon_ realm?!" Gasped Kiba. "Are you crazy?! There's no way we'd go in there!"

"Don't worry, everything is beneath you."

"I didn't even know such a world existed…" Mumbled Naruto.

"Look at it this way, you get stronger now and defeat him, or wait till he goes after your clan."

Kiba fell silent, and the group looked at him for an answer. He somehow became the leader in all this, though he didn't know why, but it was his decision since it involved his family and friends at most. Naruto had no handicaps, so he could easily choose to not go. Gaara was unconscious so he couldn't choose, and it had nothing to do with the girls except making them find the last of the priestesses.

Kiba sighed, looking at his options, he really had no choice. Not to mention it would be three against one just in case Yuki decided to betray them. "Fine. I'll go. Naruto?"

The blonde shrugged. "Since when did I turn down training?"

"Even if it has to do with your demonic side?" Asked Sakura, a bit worried since she knew how the concept had affected him.

"Hey, if I learn how to control it then I won't be a threat."

"There's still the chance of blood lust." Remarked Yuki, catching their attention. "If you see too much blood or too much death, it might cause you to go on a killing spree."

Naruto and Kiba gulped. "But my clan hasn't killed anyone," Replied Kiba. "And they're shinobi, so they see plenty of gore on their missions."

"Well, there _is_ one way to contain it. And I'm sure your clan uses that method, being canine and all."

Kiba lifted an eyebrow and Hitomi blushed. "What's that mean?"

Yuki smirked. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, I do."

Naruto nodded his consent.

"Wait, _I've_ never heard of a way for demons to sate their lust for blood!" Commented Sora.

"You were probably too little to understand."

"What's that mean?"

"Yeah, what _is_ the way for a demon to control his blood lust?" Asked Sakura.

Yuki's grin widened. "Find a mate, of course."

--

All four girls looked positively violated at that moment, as they made their way through the forest towards Earth country, where Sora's former village was left standing. The conversation that followed after Yuki's last statement was quite embarrassing, considering most of the girls had a particular boy in mind, and visa versa. Luckily Gaara was passed out; otherwise Sakura may not have been able to handle his remark. Of course, it was amazing neither Sora nor Hinata fainted at that point, but abruptly excused themselves with the justification that they had to find the slayer's village quickly.

As they trudged on, they were silent. Hitomi, being the only girl there without a particular 'mate' in mind, looked at the three fifteen year olds incredulously. She glanced at them individually, gathering who they all had crushes on by the reaction they gave, and smirked.

"So," She spoke, breaking the silence. "Mind if I guess who has a thing for who?"

All three girls froze in horror, looking up at the demon in disbelief. She _wouldn't_.

Hitomi merely smirked. "Well, since everyone knows about Hinata's crush, I'll spare her the embarrassment." Hinata sighed with relief. "I'm pretty sure I can _guess_ who you like, _Sora_." She snickered, the blonde going crimson. "So, now _Sakura_ has a thing for Gaara?"

"It's a little more complicated than that…" Mumbled the pink haired kunoichi.

"How so?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Can we _please_ concentrate on the mission?" Asked Sora. "Someone needs to inform the Hokage of what we are doing."

The group paused. "W-Well, I could go inform her." Said Hinata. "Since Sakura is under Suna's authorization and you two need to find the village…"

They nodded, Hitomi taking charge and giving her a scroll of the recent developments and reports of the mission. They watched the Hyuuga leave, then she turned to Sakura. "Someone needs to inform Sand of what's going on."

"Can't I come with you?" She asked, hoping to find a way to help Gaara in any way possible.

"Yeah, can't she come with?" Asked Sora. The two looked at her, a bit confused by this suggestion. First of all she barely knew the girl, and they would have figured she'd chose Hinata considering she was her pupil over a girl she just met.

"Um, someone has to inform them what's going on." Sora looked down and nodded, deciding to agree at the last minute. Hitomi wrote up another scroll of the reports and situation, then handed it to Sakura and watched her leave. She turned to the younger slayer with a questionable look. "What was that about?"

"Well, since we're alone, I'll tell you."

"What is it?"

"I don't think we'll be looking too hard for a priestess."

Hitomi became intrigued by this statement. "Why is that?"

"Because I think Sakura might be one."

--

Naruto was not a happy camper right now, having been stuck carrying the unconscious Sand Jounin for the past five hours. Of course, he would never disagree to helping the raccoon vessel-I mean _demon_ now-but he really didn't want to carry him for the whole trip. Which, by the way, where _was_ this portal?

Yuki, having taken the lead, stopped abruptly, causing the ever graceful fox demon to crash into him. Luckily one of the skills he learned was landing on his feet as he looked up and growled at the older demon. "What was that for?"

"We're stopping till Gaara wakes up."

"Why? We could keep going."

"I'd rather tell him what we're doing _now_ instead of later when we're in the _demon_ realm."

"Yeah, Naruto, how would you feel if you woke up to a scene of demons and evil spirits surrounding you?" Asked Kiba, resisting the urge to smack the blonde. Naruto looked down to contemplate their words.

"Are you going to tell him about the mating thing?" He asked almost innocently, blushing while he stared a hole into the ground.

Kiba went a bright red and Yuki smirked. "Well, he'll _need_ to know if he wants to keep his thirst for blood at bay."

"I thought you said we wouldn't have that problem, being so powerful." Retorted Kiba.

"_I_ never said that. I believe your sister did, but since your clan puts seals on their emotions, they don't have to worry about it. We, on the other hand, _do_. And being demons our sexual desires can rival our thirst for blood."

If possible, their faces grew redder.

Yuki's smirk widened maliciously. "I get the feeling you're both thinking about certain people."

"It's none of your business!" Yelled Kiba, immediately taking up the defensive.

Yuki's smirk vanished, replaced by a rather serious look. "Just don't fall in love with them."

The two gave him a quizzical look. "Why?" Asked Naruto.

"Because it will hurt worse than any injury you can obtain when they die." He turned his back to them, and they both went silent.

The two teens looked at each other, both wondering what the older demon could have gone through. However, they weren't able to ask anything because Gaara started to stir, causing them to give their attention.

Naruto gently sat the boy down and leaned him against a tree, the red head grabbing his head from a former migraine. "What happened?" He asked, opening his eyes to a blonde mess. "Naruto?"

"Hey, you okay?" Asked the fox, giving his friend a weak smile. Great, now they had to tell him what happened.

Gaara shook his head and forced himself up, feeling completely fine for having his demon ripped from him. He paused, failing to sense that other presence within him. So Shukaku was gone… Not that he cared, in fact, he couldn't be more happy. However, what bothered him was he should be dead. He looked over at Kiba, then spotted that demon from earlier. Why was he here?

Wait, if he had his demon pulled from him, and they got to him before they pulled it out completely, then the remaining chakra would have… Oh, no…

"Am I…?" He hesitated, looking from Kiba to Naruto, then that other demon.

"Yes." Said Yuki, turning to face him. He was met with a very heated glare. "Don't look at me, it wasn't _my_ doing."

"Then who…?" He asked, looking confused.

"I did." He glared at Kiba, and the demon boy flinched out of habit. "It was the only thing we could do to save you, otherwise you would have turned ruthless."

He looked away. "Where are we going?"

"To the demon realm." Answered Yuki.

"Why?"

"To train."

Gaara looked at him skeptically. "Are _you_ training us?" The white haired demon nodded. "Why?"

"To kill my brother."

--

It was quite unfortunate that Hinata was the one burdened with telling the hot tempered Hokage of the past mission. It would have probably been better to tell her they failed, judging by the twitch in her mouth and vein throbbing on her forehead. She was inheritably pissed.

However, it was also lucky of her that she was Hyuuga Hinata, considering how much the Hokage was trying to keep her cool from scaring the poor girl to tears.

"So they just left? That's it?" She asked, receiving a nod from the shy girl. "Why?"

"Um, Y-Yuki wanted to train them."

"For what?" She practically hollered.

"Um, to fight someone more powerful than him…"

"They are _my_ shinobi, not _his!_ He had NO RIGHT to take them!"

Hinata flinched. "Um, he also said that the person they are going to fight is a threat to the Inuzuka clan…"

Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair. There wasn't much she could do, since she couldn't control the situation anymore. Though, since it threatened her village, she guessed it was the only way. But to the _demon_ realm? This was going to give her a migraine…

To be continued

* * *

Wow, I just realized how much Yuki sounded like Sasuke... At least he isn't a COMPLETE ass, lol. 

To my Reviewers:

**Dragon Man 180: **Yes, hence why only three left Unfortunately, the Akatsuki don't play a big part in this story, Naruto can deal with them later.

**GaaSakuforever: **I don't mind hearing you say that, I love it when people ask, it means they like my story

**overlordofnobodies: **He probably would have a room like that, but I wrote that two years ago, and I thought goth guys were hot, so yeah... And you're right, I did forget Gaara's armor of sand! I realized that when I reread everything. Heh, Oops! Not all of the Akatsuki got away, only three(Try and guess who! I don't know...) And you're right about Gaara, it will be easier for him to cope, but he's not necessarily insane anymore, he changed. Thanks for the review!

**jgirl1984: **Thanks, I love her too

Well, thank you everyone who reviewed(and overlordofnobodies who reviewed three times ) I love you guys so much!


	23. Enlightening Conversations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but I own Yuki, Yakune, and Sora.

**A/N: **You guys ask a lot of questions... Which I'm glad, please do, but some have to be answered only by reading the story. I will try to clear everything up in the next couple of chapters. Remember, I haven't written this in two years, so I have to catch up myself. Thank you for your reviews, I love them!

_**Secrets of the Inuzuka**_

_**Chapter Twenty Two: Enlightening Conversations**_

_By: Nioma Maxwell

* * *

_

Hitomi hesitated, mulling over the words Sora spoke. "Are you sure?" She asked, unable to believe a priestess could be right under their noses. She was a demon for crying out loud, she should be able to sense that. "How would you know?"

"Well," Sora looked away, also a bit unsure herself. "It's just, when Sakura showed up at the battlefield, she was emitting a strange aura, and she acted completely different…"

Hitomi thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "That's her clan bloodline limit." Sora looked at her questionably. "Everyone in her lineage is born with an alter ego, one with unimaginable power and skill passed through their line. Unfortunately these alter egos can't escape the confines of the body they were born in, thus limiting them to watching their host battle. When a Haruno comes of age, they put a releasing seal on them that lets them switch whenever they are in a dire situation, or their anger gets out of control."

"She sounds more schizophrenic to me…" Mumbled Sora, looking away.

"It's more than that." Argued the demon girl. "I may not know the details, but some of my elders of my clan say they've encountered them centuries ago and they have a curse on them that allows them to access powers from ancient spirits."

"Whoa, wait." Said Sora, stopping. "So what you're saying is she has another _soul_ stuck inside her?"

Hitomi hesitated. "Not completely, but more like the part of the spirit left behind that harbors all the knowledge and power of their past."

"So then I'm right."

"Wait, what?"

"Sakura could be housing a Priestess' spirit inside her."

"What makes you say that?"

"Her chakra."

"What about it?"

Sora stared at her. "You didn't see it?"

"I wasn't here for the battle."

"Well, it was definitely white. _Hot_ white."

Hitomi's eyes widened. She knew that like those of a demon, monks and priestess' held their own set chakra; and only the most pure held a chakra as bright as the sun.

--

"How the hell do you miss this?" Asked Naruto, staring at the gaping hole of nothingness, wondering if it really was such a good idea to follow the demon lord into the darkness of this endless abyss.

"Yeah, it's as obvious as the sent of Naruto's fart." Mumbled Kiba.

"Human's can't see it, only demons can." Replied Yuki.

"Then how come demons don't swarm the planet?" Asked Naruto. "This thing is _huge_!"

"Only the most powerful of demons can pass through. It was something my brother reinforced centuries ago."

The three looked at him. "_How_ old are you?"

Yuki shrugged, staring at the giant black hole in a bored manner. "I lost track after I turned sixteen hundred." The boys blanched. Yuki held up his hand, letting the vortex absorb a miniscule of his power and grow wider. "We should be able to pass. I had a lock on it to keep those too powerful from passing through." He took a step forward, getting sucked into the whirl of black energy, and disappearing from sight.

The three young demons looked at one another. "You go first." Said Kiba.

"Why me? Why not you?"

"Because I'm not stupid enough to walk through first!"

"Yuki did!"

"And we can't really trust him to begin with!"

"He saved our lives!"

"No, he just screwed us over."

As the two continued to argue, Gaara walked closer to the spinning wheel of darkness and outstretched his hand, letting himself get sucked in.

The two loud mouths watched, then looked at each other. "On three?" Asked the dog demon.

"Together?" Kiba nodded. "One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" They said in unison, then jumped through.

The two boys landed face first on the ground on the other side. It barely felt like they passed through anything. When they looked up, they saw Yuki and Gaara standing before them with their arms crossed and looking no where near amused with them.

Naruto grinned and Kiba laughed nervously. "Uh, surprise?"

Yuki walked away and Gaara held his hand out to help them up, then they turned and followed the self proclaimed leader through the forest.

The place was nothing like they could have imagined. Being the imaginative people they were, they figured it was a dark place where everything in sight was either dying or dead. However, it was nothing like that.

In fact, it looked almost like they hadn't gone anywhere. The forest canopied above them, blocking out the bright sun; plants and trees littered the area for as far as the eye could see, and none of the creatures looked even remotely different from in their world.

Was this a joke or something?

"We're not in the demon realm, this place looks normal." Complained Naruto, really wanting to see something scary and powerful.

"What did you expect?"

"Oh, I don't know, _demons_?"

Yuki looked back at him and smirked. "Don't worry, you'll see some."

"Psh, yeah right." He scoffed, crossing his arms and pouting.

--

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yuki and Gaara sweatdropped as Naruto and Kiba ran from a fifty foot dinosaur with five heads and eyes littering his body while shooting an acidic liquid at their feet. The two boys jumped and ran as fast as they could from the creature, earning less respect from the red headed raccoon and demon lord by the minute.

"Look what you did you moron!" Yelled Kiba, jumping ten feet in the air to dodge a simple blast of acid.

"It wasn't _my_ fault!" Hollered Naruto, doing the same albeit more dramatically.

"Yes it was! You jinxed us!"

"No I didn't!"

The monster stomped his foot at the right time, sending a tremor that shot the boys fifteen hundred feet in the air. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Care to do the honors?" Asked Yuki.

Gaara answered by holding up his hand and engulfing the creature in sand.

--

Sakura stood at the gates of Suna packed and ready to go home. It seemed the Hokage had requested her return upon the report given to her by Hitomi. Temari, Shikamaru, and Kankuro stood by her, to see her off.

Temari smiled, having a sisterly instinct that told her everything was alright with her brother as long as Sakura was there. "We'll see you guys again, right?"

Sakura nodded. "I promise I'll bring Gaara home safe and sound."

"You sure he's alright?" Asked Kankuro, worry evident in his features, even _through_ the paint. Sakura smiled, knowing the young man would never admit to his concern over his little brother.

"He's fine." She looked away, a little guilty for not telling them the whole truth. Few knew about Kiba and Naruto being full demon, and since they didn't know she failed to mention Gaara's transformation. She figured the young Jounin would rather tell them himself. All they knew was he went off to train with Naruto and Kiba, that was it. "I'll be seeing you guys." She waved, turning to leave.

The three waved goodbye to the young Chuunin, wondering what had actually transpired.

--

Hitomi agreed fully with the Slayer, her former village was a ghost town.

Everything seemed untouched as the two made their way to the Village Leader's Mansion and Library, where all the scrolls and documents were kept unscathed for nine years. How a demon could kill everyone in a village and spare the structures and buildings was beyond her. All she could say was Yakune must have been _good_.

The two entered though the front doors of the Library and made their way inside. Books and scrolls were neatly stacked in their rightful places, dust covering them in a thick layer. If she didn't know any better, she would have guessed everyone just up and left.

"I don't know which scrolls to look at, or where they are…" Mumbled Sora. "I haven't been in here for years…"

"Well, why don't we start looking and pull anything that looks like it should be of interest?" Suggested Hitomi. "With all the knowledge here, the ninja villages could use them to their full advantages."

"You want to skip reading and just take them to the Hokage?"

"Might be a better idea, but we can skim through them." She said, hopping onto a ladder and looking around.

"This may take awhile then." Said Sora, heading over to a table stacked with scrolls.

"I know, but we have to find everything we can. It's not like we can teleport this entire library."

"Hm."

Hitomi pulled out a book under reference and glanced at it. She lifted a brow when she saw a folklore picture of a tiger and a wolf fighting each other. "Hm, wander what this could be?" She opened it to the first page, finding the title and author illegible, and saw it was mythology based. "Why would this be in reference?" She turned the page and read the beginning sentence.

"In the beginning a Great Dragon ruled chaos and destruction over the land, sending legions to smite the pure and bless the wicked." She lifted an eyebrow. "This almost sounds familiar… I'll take it." She tossed the book onto a table below her, then continued her search.

Sora pulled another scroll from the pile, having gone through fifteen already, and opened it to reveal just what she was looking for. "Hitomi! I think I found it!"

The demon girl quickly jumped down and walked over to the young slayer, looking over her shoulder. "'Past Clans of the Himedayou Priestesses and Kenseigen Monks.' Perfect, you found them! See what clans they have." The two skimmed the scroll unsuccessfully. "Hikojuro, Takanegou, Kiden, Juren, Genkouki, Fukayu, Reishan, Mineyo… None of these sound familiar." Complained Hitomi, sighing.

Sora's eyes widened as she pointed to a random spot on the page.

"What?" Asked Hitomi, looking where her finger was placed. Her eyes widened, and they both whispered the name they saw written on the scroll.

"Hyuuga…"

--

"Have you two adjusted yet?" Asked Yuki, eyeing the two loud demon boys reproachfully. Naruto laughed and scratched his head, giving his normal foxy grin. Kiba just blushed and looked away, slightly embarrassed by their recent misadventure. Gaara simply stood beside the demon lord and witnessed their admonishment.

"Yeah, I think we got it." Said Naruto.

"I still blame you…" Mumbled Kiba, receiving a glare from the fox demon.

"_I_ wasn't the one who though it would be smart to go inside the cave!" Rounded the blonde.

"I was looking for shelter!" Yelled Kiba, defending himself.

"We could have very well camped outside!"

"Well _sorry _for thinking about weather conditions!"

Yuki and Gaara stared at the two as they continued to argue, completely unfazed. "Do they always do this?" Asked the taller of the two.

Gaara simply snorted. Yuki looked at him in understanding, then nodded and stared at the two squabbling demons. Ah, the joy of silent conversations.

Yuki could have watched them all day, considering he really didn't care what they did. They would get serious enough when someone they cherished died or something.

Gaara, on the other hand, was still coping with a short temper, and encompassed them in sand to muffle their bickering. When they finally realized they couldn't see or hear anything, they shut up, causing the red head to release his sand.

"Are you two done yet?" Demanded the Jounin. "We have training to do."

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other, then at the shorter boy and wisely shut up.

"Actually, I only wanted to show you guys the place."

They all looked at Yuki. "You've got to be kidding me." Growled Kiba, actually sounding like a dog. Gaara stared at him and Naruto flinched. "What?"

"You know where it is, so now you can return here whenever you want. I suggest you go back and say goodbye to your friends and family, you'll be training for a while here."

"Like how long?" Asked Naruto.

"However long it takes." He replied plainly.

"He means give us an estimated time." Said Kiba, jumping in before Naruto yelled at him.

"A couple months."

The three looked at each other. "What do I tell my village?" Asked Gaara. "They don't know what happened." _And damned if I tell them either_. He thought, knowing full well announcing to the village he was officially a demon would cause more problems than he had ever had in the past.

"We can get a letter from the Hokage requesting a training mission." Suggested Kiba. Gaara nodded. "Besides, the girls have to find priestesses or something, and that could take time." Gaara looked at him questionably, and he motioned he would explain later.

"True, then train them." Said Yuki. "I'm pretty sure Yakune won't do anything for a while."

"Guess we'll see you when we get back?" Asked Naruto, receiving a nod from his new sensei. The three nodded to the demon lord, then took off towards the portal back to the human realm.

This was going to be a long couple of months.

--

To be continued

* * *


End file.
